The Missing Headmaster
by shannon5
Summary: Harry Potter Crossover--Dumbledore is Missing can the new Teachers help find him. WSnape, FredCharlie Weasley, FaithLupin
1. Disappearances

Title: The Missing Headmaster Author: Shannon Rating: PG Pairings: Willow/Snape, Fred/Charlie Weasley, Faith/Lupin Disclaimer: BtVS and A;tS characters belong to Joss Wheadon, ME, UPN, FOX, WB; Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling Distribution: Shades of Grey () NHA, WLS, anyone else that has my other fics, anyone else just let me know first. Spoilers: Through season 7 of BtVS, Season 4 of A: tS, and Order of the Phoenix for Harry Potter Summary: Dumbledore is missing, can Hogwarts new teachers find him. Author's Notes: This is my first Harry Potter fic, and my first crossover so let me know what you think.  
  
Part 1 Disappearances  
  
The woman paced the length of the dark room; stopping at the desk to again reread the letter that had been delivered weeks ago. School was to start in only a week and they hadn't heard from him yet. He had been gone all summer, trying to make sure it was safe, that HE had really died this time. But they hadn't heard from him since the letter had arrived.  
  
She looked up at the sound of the door opening, frowning slightly as she watched him enter the room, dark robes swinging out behind him as he moved.  
  
"We have to do it," He said as soon as the door closed.  
  
"He could still return."  
  
"The letter said to do it if we didn't hear from him by yesterday. The term starts in a week. We're going to need the extra protection with him gone."  
  
"We don't know these people. What if."  
  
"We have to trust him on this I think. If he says it's the best hope then we should do it."  
  
"Fine, Arrange it," She strode across the room her green robes trailing behind her, "You did say you knew how correct?"  
  
"It'll be done by morning."  
**********  
  
Fred glanced at the letter one more time as she pulled the door to the hotel closed behind her. The early morning air was chilly so she pulled her jacket more closely around her. She was still trying to tamp down the urge to rush back in and show the letter to Wesley or Angel. She'd show it to Gunn but he was barely speaking to her lately.  
  
Meet me in the third floor Conference room at 7a.m. Please come alone All will be explained.  
  
She was getting ready to leave when the mail department delivered it last night. It didn't contain any postage so it must have come from inside the offices but the teen-ager that delivered it said he didn't know whom it was from.  
  
She knew she should have shown it to Angel, or at least Wesley but something told her she wasn't in any real danger, they had enough to worry about anyway, and it wasn't like the Wolfram and Hart offices weren't safe. Nothing that dangerous could get past the demon and vampire security they had. Well, Angel had many times but that was different, and of course, the rock demon thing last year but he was rock it wasn't as if anyone could stop him.  
  
She walked into the high rise housing their new offices. It was still deserted; most employees wouldn't arrive for another hour or so. Which was a fact that didn't make her feel anymore at ease, she checked her watch it was almost seven. She quickly made her way to the elevator and pushed the appropriate button.  
  
When the elevator doors opened, she stepped out and opened the door immediately across from her. Walking into the room she glanced around, no one there. She glanced once more at her watch; she'd give it a few minutes before she gave up on whoever it was. She pulled out the chair at the far end of the room so she could see the door and pulled a book out of her bag, might as well research while she waited.  
  
Setting the book on the table, she sat down and adjusted her chair before opening the book. She was just beginning to read when the room started to swirl around her, before she could move everything went black..  
********** Willow wiped the dust off her jeans as the last vampire disappeared. She had to deal with less dust than the others did but none would great. She had also made her way through the cemetery rather quickly tonight; vampires never saw the stake coming when you didn't have to have it in your hand.  
  
She had volunteered to patrol tonight; she had been doing that a lot. Buffy and Dawn were off tracking down new slayers, Giles and Faith were spending all their time training them. Robin and Kennedy had both decided to leave, Kennedy returned to her family, Boston needed protecting from demons too, and Robin had accepted a new position in Washington. Xander helped when he could but losing Anya had been a huge blow to him and oddly enough to Andrew, and the two of them were spending a lot of time grieving.  
  
She was approaching the street, glancing back at the cemetery to be sure, she hadn't missed anything she turned at the sidewalk and headed back toward the house that they were all sharing now.  
  
"Red!"  
  
Willow stopped at the sound of her name, coming from behind her. As she turned to see who was calling she saw Faith approaching.  
  
"Red, wait up," Faith said jogging up beside her.  
  
"Faith I thought you guys were training?" Willow asked as the slayer came to a stop next to her.  
  
"Was, but if I had to hear Andrew whine anymore about his damn hotpockets I was going to start using him as a training dummy," Faith pulled a stake out of her jacket pocket. "So I figured I'd come give you a hand."  
  
"Thanks but I'm kinda done here."  
  
"Damn, have to go back already."  
  
"'Fraid so," Willow shrugged, "We could do a couple alleys on the way home if you want"  
  
"Better than Andrew," Faith said turning to go down the nearest alley.  
  
Willow smiled and pulled her stake back out of her pocket, no reason to not be prepared. Following the slayer down the alley, Willow suddenly came to a stop.  
  
"Faith."  
  
"Yeah, Red?" Faith turned to look at the witch.  
  
"Something's down here." Willow was moving slowly still looking carefully, "It's not a vampire though, I feel magic."  
  
"Magic?"  
  
"Yep, lots of it." Willow touched Faith's arm to stop her from moving any further, "I don't like it."  
  
"Well, I want to kick some ass so."  
  
Faith's sentence was cut off as the alley around them began to swirl and Willow felt herself being pulled then everything turned black. 


	2. Appearances

Part 2 Appearances  
  
Faith recovered first, glancing around the large dark room. There were no windows or lamps; it was dimly lit by candles lining the walls. There were also several tapestries decorating the walls and a long table down the center of the room, several chairs running along each side.  
  
"Where the hell are we?" Faith turned to face Willow who was just coming to her feet.  
  
"How would I know, Miss I Want To Kick Some Ass?" Willow wiped her hands on her jeans and realized she no longer had her stake, "Faith do you have your stake?"  
  
"Damn no, I must have dropped it," She said quickly patting her pockets, "So you didn't bring us here and we have no weapons?"  
  
"Looks like."  
  
"Willow? Faith?" Both girls turned to face the dark corner of the room at the sound of their names.  
  
"Fred?" Willow finally recognized the girl as she moved slowly out of the shadows.  
  
"Where are we?" Fred asked.  
  
"Why does everyone think I know?" Willow demanded, "But since you were in L.A. and we were in Cleveland this can't be good."  
  
"Could it be a portal?" Fred didn't look pleased at this prospect.  
  
"Must be but where are we and who brought us here?" Faith pulled a chair out turning it around before straddling it.  
*********  
  
These were the people that were going to save them? What was Dumbledore thinking, these people weren't much older than the students that would be arriving next week. There had to be a mistake, Snape thought as paced the room, glancing occasionally back to the mirror which was bewitched to give him a view of the dungeon room where the women were now discussing possible demon dimensions.  
  
He looked up quickly when Professor Mcgonagall entered the room. She glanced in the mirror and frowned.  
  
"These are our protectors?" She was now looking at Snape, "Are you sure you did it right?"  
  
"Yes. The red head is Willow Rosenberg, The one in the," He looked at Faith for a moment and sneered, "Leather is a Slayer, I believe her name is Faith. The other is Fred Burkle."  
  
"I thought you were getting the other Slayer, a Miss Summers I believe?"  
  
"Yes well this one tagged along for the ride with Miss Rosenburg so..."  
  
"I still don't like this," Mcgonagall stated watching as Faith began to pace the room once more.  
  
"I'm not happy either, three muggle born children are going to help stop the most powerful dark wizard in centuries, seems a bit off to me. But Dumbledore said to bring them here if he didn't return."  
  
"I'm well aware of the contents of the letter Severus, but." She stopped, the women were beginning to get fidgety, "We better go talk to them. I've heard of this Slayer, we don't need her angry."  
**********  
  
"So we must all have some sort of connection that would make someone, or something bring us here," Fred offered, "We just have to figure out what it is."  
  
"The only connection between all three of us that I can see is Angel," Faith was still pacing the room.  
  
"But if they want Angel why not just take Angel?" Willow asked, "Could you stop pacing you're making me dizzy."  
  
"Sorry," Faith stopped walking and sat on the edge of the table, feet balancing on a chair, "So not Angel then but." Her words trailed off as one of the tapestries moved and they saw a door open.  
  
Faith quickly jumped to her feet raising her arms, preparing for an attack. Willow and Fred seeing the Slayer's movements also rose to their feet and turning to face the now visible door.  
  
They watched as a woman in long green robes, her hair pulled tightly back in a bun and small rectangular glasses on her face entered the room, followed closely by an unpleasant looking man with shoulder length greasy hair and long black robes.  
  
"Hello," The woman in green addressed them first, "I am Minerva Mcgonagall, and this is Severus Snape."  
  
"Why are we here?" Faith asked.  
  
"Very to the point aren't you?" Snape looked her up and down before curling his lips into a sneer.  
  
"What are you?" Willow asked suspiciously.  
  
"Excuse me?" Mcgonagall asked.  
  
"I feel magic a lot of it. I've felt it since we arrived but it's gotten stronger since you arrived. Are you a witch?"  
  
"Yes. And Severus is a Wizard," She said calmly, "Maybe you will be able to help us."  
  
"Where are we?" Fred asked quietly, "Not that I don't want to help."  
  
"You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Mcgonagall explained, "We brought you hear because we need your help."  
  
"Is this a. are we in a different dimension from our own?' Fred asked nervously, the years in Pylea had not made her anxious to travel dimensions.  
  
"The portal moved you to England but not a new dimension." Snape said.  
  
"Why?" Faith asked again.  
  
"Girl we have no intention of harming you. We need you. At least that's what our headmaster says, so please calm yourself," Snape was watching Faith warily, there was no doubt this girl was dangerous.  
  
"Why don't we have a seat and I'll explain," Mcgonagall said casting a look at the other professor, "We really don't mean you any harm."  
  
When everyone had taken a seat, Mcgonagall began to explain the events of the last year, leading up to their arrival here.  
  
"This Harry kid is cursed and Voldemort wants him dead, so you believe he did something to your headmaster?" Faith asked when the story was finished.  
  
"Possibly," Mcgonagall explained, "After the fight at the ministry we believed he had been defeated but then a few weeks later we had reason to believe that wasn't the case. Albus took off in search of Voldemort. He's the only hope of stopping him."  
  
"We received a letter from him several weeks ago that said we were to bring Miss Rosenberg, Miss Burkle and either you," Snape glanced at Faith, "or a Buffy Summers here if he didn't return by yesterday's date."  
  
"But what are we supposed to do?" Fred asked.  
  
"That's were Albus became very vague," Mcgonagall held up the parchment with his letter, "He says that the three of you being here will keep us safe from Voldemort but he doesn't say what you're to do other than he would like Miss Rosenberg to be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Miss Burkle to teach Muggle Studies, and he would like Faith to teach any students interested the ways of Muggle fighting. Says you'll know what to do when the time comes."  
  
"Can we have a minute?" Willow asked, she knew she wouldn't refuse to help but wanted to discuss this with her friends.  
  
"Certainly," Mcgonagall stood, "Severus?"  
  
Both teachers moved to the other side of the room to give some privacy to Willow and her friends.  
  
"We have to help," Willow said as soon as the teachers had moved out of hearing range.  
  
"I agree," Fred moved to stand next to Willow, "We can't leave this Harry kid to fight this on his own."  
  
"Which is what it sounds like will happen when he knows his headmaster's missing." Willow looked at Faith who had remained silent up to know.  
  
"If we stay, we have to let the others know," Faith shrugged, no use arguing she could see Willow's resolve face, and if this was a trap she wasn't leaving Red and Fred to die alone.  
  
"We'll stay but we need to contact our friends so they know where we are and that we're safe."  
  
"We can send an owl immediately," Mcgonagall smiled.  
  
"An owl?" All three girls asked at once.  
  
"That's how we deliver our post."  
  
"Perhaps it would be best for them to contact their friends the muggle way this time. They can warn them about the owls that way." Snape suggested.  
  
"Do you have a wand?" Mcgonagall asked Willow.  
  
"Wand? Nope."  
  
"We'll need to get you and Miss Burkle one, you too if you want one," Snape snapped, looking at Faith, but from the letter I was under the impression the Headmaster doesn't expect you to have magical abilities."  
  
"You'll all also need some clothing and robes," Mcgonagall was appraising the three women, "Severus can you take them to Diagon Alley tomorrow?"  
  
"I suppose." He frowned at the women surrounding him.  
  
"Don't do us any favors," Willow snapped, "If you had sent a letter or something instead of magical kidnapping we might have come more prepared."  
  
Snape turned and stormed out of the room, he did not like this woman, and it was going to be a long term.  
  
"Follow me," Mcgonagall frowned at Snape's retreating back, "I'll show you to your room." 


	3. Shopping

Part 3 Shopping  
  
Willow, Faith, and Fred stood in front of the fireplace in Snape's office looking at the two professors as if they had grown extra heads. Mcgonagall was holding out the small box containing floo powder waiting for any of the women to comment.  
  
"I'll go first," Snape said, reaching into the box, and taking some of the powder, "Just be sure you get out when you see me."  
  
He quickly stepped into the fireplace, threw the powder in front of him, "Diagon Alley."  
  
As the women watched, the flames turned green and he disappeared. Willow recovered from the shock first.  
  
"Now he's in this Diagon Alley place?" She turned her attention to the older woman.  
  
"Yes," Why don't you go next, "Just be sure to speak clearly, don't panic, just get out when you see him."  
  
"Sure," Willow muttered taking some of the powder, "'Cause he's such a welcoming sight."  
  
Mcgonagall tried without success to hide her smile, these girls were nothing like any of them were used to, and on top of being muggle raised they were also American and were unlikely to allow Severus Snape to bully or intimidate them in any way.  
  
Fred and Faith watched as Willow copied Snape's earlier actions and disappeared. Faith stepped up next and quickly disappeared, followed by Fred.  
  
Mcgonagall placed the Floo Powder back on the mantle and made her way out of the room, Severus didn't like going to Diagon Alley when he had to, and he certainly was unhappy about taking these women. Though she was just as sure they would make it an interesting experience for him, she thought as she pulled the door closed and headed to her own office.  
********** Willow stepped out of the fireplace, as soon as she saw the sneering face of Professor Snape. Smiling at him, she brushed some ashes from her jeans. She looked around the room they were in; it appeared they were in a pub of some kind, only it was filled with people dressed in robes and wizard hats. A few people greeted Snape, apparently surprised that he was there. She listened quietly as he explained why he had come, leaving out the information about the missing headmaster.  
  
When Faith and Fred had both emerged from the fireplace, he turned his attention back to the women, "Ready?"  
  
"Gonna introduce us to your friends?" Willow asked.  
  
"They are not my friends, and no I'm not," He snapped, "Let's get this over with."  
  
They followed him into a backroom and watched while he quickly tapped out a pattern on the bricks.  
  
"Wicked," Faith muttered as she watched the bricks of the wall move to form a doorway for them to enter another street.  
  
"Where are we?" Willow asked following the others to the hidden street.  
  
"London," Snape answered, "This is a wizard street it's hidden from muggle view. You can however find everything you need for the new term here."  
  
He quickly handed each of them a list of items they needed along with the stores they could most likely find each item. He also gave them each a key and explained that there was more than sufficient gold for them in vaults at Gringott's bank, and how wizard money worked.  
  
"Do you need me to go with you?"  
  
"Don't bother, we'll manage," Willow answered, "I'm sure you have brooding to do somewhere."  
  
"Meet me back here at," He quickly checked his watch, "six, and we'll go back then."  
  
They watched as he quickly stormed away from them. Willow's attention turned to the store next to them, featuring more owls in the windows than she had ever seen.  
  
"Where to first?" Faith asked, glancing at her list, "You two seem to have a lot more than I do on the list."  
  
"First I guess, we should go to this Gringotts," Fred suggested, "I'm guessing these stores aren't going to take American, muggle checks and credit cards."  
  
They headed down the street where they could see the very large white building looming at the end of the street.  
********** Two hours later, they were sitting at a table outside a small restaurant, finishing their lunch. Faith set her fork down and picked up her list, quickly scanning it and the pile of bags in front of her.  
  
"We've been to buy robes, books, parchment, and quills," She said, "which pretty much covers my list."  
  
"I still have to get a wand, and I want a broom and an owl," Willow smiled, she really liked it here, "They really fly on brooms."  
  
"I need a wand too, and I want to at least go to that store with the owls," Fred agreed, "Don't know if I want to try and fly on a broom though."  
  
"Then why don't I go and find out where I can contact Giles, or B, and I'll call Angel for you, "Faith suggested, "And I'll pick us up some real clothes, and other stuff that we need from stores that aren't.here."  
  
"Okay, it's only two o'clock right now," Willow checked her watch, "We don't have to meet the broody one, until six. So why don't we meet at that Leaky Cauldron place at five-thirty?"  
  
"Sound good," Faith agreed, "See you later."  
  
After Faith had walked away, Willow turned her attention to Fred. "Wands first I think, it'll be the smallest. I don't want to carry and owl or a broom around."  
  
"Sounds good, Can we go back to that book store too," Fred asked, "I'd really like to look around but Faith didn't seem happy about it."  
  
"I never object to book stores," Willow stood grabbing her packages and began walking toward the sign for Olivander's followed closely by Fred.  
  
Willow pushed open the door and walked into the large shop, she set her bags down as Fred pushed the door closed. Both women took in the large room filled from floor to ceiling with long thin boxes. As they were staring, an old man came up next to them.  
  
"Miss Rosenberg?" He asked, startling Willow.  
  
"Um Yes," She said recovering from the surprise quickly, "How did you."  
  
"Professor Mcgonagall told me you were coming, you must be Miss Burkle?" He turned his attention to Fred.  
  
"Yes," She smiled, "This place is.interesting."  
  
"Yes, well I understand you need wands," He quickly moved behind the counter and began looking through the boxes, "Let's see."  
  
Finally he pulled a box off a shelf and brought it to the counter, "You first Miss Burkle," He pulled a wand out and handed it to her, "Well go ahead wave it."  
  
Fred lifted her hand and moved the wand quickly up and then down again, and screamed when several boxes flew from the shelves, then quickly dropped the wand to the counter.  
  
"No that's not it, you see the wand chooses the wizard," He mumbled going back to looking through boxes again.  
  
After giving her several wands, with messy if not disastrous results he finally handed her one, mumbling something she couldn't make out. Taking a deep breath, Fred took the wand from his hand and waved it hesitantly, feeling bad for reeking havoc on his shop.  
  
This time instead of a mess, several small flowers burst out of the tip, Fred set the wand back on the counter with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Yes, yes that one is perfect, odd but perfect."  
  
"Odd?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yes, you see this wand is different than most other's here," The man was back to looking for wands, this time for Willow, "This one has a drop of blood in the tip, not unusual in itself but this blood, you see, comes from a demon."  
  
"The wand that just produced flowers, came from a demon?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yes, not a dangerous demon mind, he seemed quite friendly when I met him, years ago," Olivander handed Willow a wand as he spoke, "He had the gift of divination, but only if." His voice trailed off as dark smoke billowed from the tip of Willow's wand.  
  
"You sang?" Fred asked, as Olivander took the wand from Willow's hand, reaching for another.  
  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"I know him." She explained.  
  
"Oh, how very interesting," He smiled, "Give it wave Miss Rosenberg."  
  
Hesitantly Willow waved the wand, this time producing a great wave of White light that quickly moved through the air reforming itself into a transparent rose in the air.  
  
"Very good, as I said the wand chooses the wizard, your wand is unique to, very curious," He took the wand from her hand placing in a box and quickly wrapping both boxes in brown wrapping.  
  
"Why?" Willow asked, fascinated by the experience.  
  
"You're contains two items in its tip," He handed a package to each of them, "It contains a drop of a mystical energy that could be used to open."  
  
"Hell dimensions?" Willow took the package from his hand.  
  
"Yes, you know of it?" He asked, at her nod he continued, "It also contains a hair from a werewolf."  
  
"Do you uh, know this werewolf?" Willow asked, it couldn't be, could it?  
  
"No, I'm sorry; he was through here a few years ago, searching for a way to control his wolf."  
  
"T-thank you," Willow said quietly. It was Oz, she thought.  
  
Both girls quickly paid the man and left the store. They decided to head to the store where they had seen brooms next.  
  
In the store saying, it sold Quidditch supplies Willow looked at all the brooms, having no idea how to choose one. Finally a man approached her, after explaining the situation he helped her pick a broom that he assured her was perfect for beginners. He then offered his help to Fred who declined saying she wasn't ready to fly.  
  
When they left the store, Willow checked her watch; they still had time to go the bookstore and to purchase an owl before they had to meet Faith. So they happily headed to Flourish and Blotts.  
********** After finding her way back into the Leaky Cauldron Faith had no problem finding the street beyond, and after speaking to a few people she was able to get directions to a bank that would exchange her money for her so that she could purchase the items they would need and contact Giles and Angel.  
  
As she left the last of the clothing stores, she was glad that the man at the Leaky Cauldron had said she could leave her packages with him; she already had more than she could handle carrying and she still had not purchased any toiletries. She spotted a small store that looked like they would have what she needed and made her way into it. She quickly purchased toothbrushes, toothpaste, and various hair care and personal products for the three of them and left that store.  
  
Back on the street she spotted a payphone back near the Pub and headed over to it. Setting her packages down she reached in her pocket for her change, there was no way she would have enough so she scanned the directions on the phone for placing collect calls. Now she just had to hope that it wasn't some new kid answering the phone, she thought as she dialed the number.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Faith sighed with relief at the sound of Andrew's voice, never thought that would make me happy, she thought to herself, she waited patiently as the operator told him who was on the line and for him to agree to accept the charges.  
  
"Andrew, I need to talk to Giles or Buffy," She said as soon as the operator clicked off the line.  
  
"They aren't here, they're looking for you and Willow," He said, "Where are you anyway, is Willow with you?"  
  
"It's a long story, and yeah, I've got Willow with me," Faith was not going to trust this to him, "How about Xander, or Dawn?"  
  
"Dawn's here, not happy about it but she's here," Andrew set the phone down and Faith waited impatiently as he went to find the youngest Summers'.  
  
"Faith, where are you guys, we've been worried sick!" Dawn had picked up the phone.  
  
"Sorry kid, we couldn't call until now. We're in London."  
  
"England?"  
  
"Yeah, look we were kind of magically kidnapped to help these people, it's a long story, but apparently there's like this whole wizarding world that we didn't know about. Anyway, some dark wizard has been trying to kill this kid and now the only wizard strong enough to stop him has disappeared and had left instructions to get Willow, Fred and either B or me if he didn't show up and well here we are."  
  
"Okay, so you were kidnapped to England. Got it," Dawn said, "But you're okay, don't need rescuing?"  
  
"Just from boredom, they have no electricity at this school."  
  
"What school, how do we contact you?"  
  
"Hogwarts is the name of the school. They don't have phones or receive regular mail, "Faith explained, "They get special mail by owl. Willow's going to send you a letter tomorrow by owl explaining it all, and giving you directions on how to get an owl to send messages to us."  
  
"Oookay," Dawn said, "Sure you aren't high or something?"  
  
"No, just tell Giles okay and look can you guys call Angel and tell him all this, we'll send him a letter when we send yours but."  
  
"Don't want him to freak and kill and innocent owl?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"I'll take care of it, and we'll expect your letter soon."  
  
"Thanks Kid, bye." Faith hung up the phone checked her watch, it was only four so she decided to go back to the Leaky Cauldron and get a drink before heading out to meet her friends."  
********** Faith glanced around the crowded barroom; she had put her newest purchases in the pile with the others and now had a drink in her hand and needed an empty table. However, there didn't seem to be any available so she started to make her way toward the back hoping to spot one she couldn't see from the bar.  
  
"You can sit here."  
  
Faith stopped at the sound of the voice and looked around for the person that had spoken to her. She spotted a man in shabby looking robes, similar to what she had just purchased, with light brown hair graying at the sides watching her. He gestured to the empty chair across from him.  
  
"Thanks," Faith set her drink down and turned the chair before sitting, "Place is really crowded."  
  
"Parents waiting for the children to finish buying their new school supplies," He extended his hand to her, "Remus Lupin."  
  
"Faith," She shook his hand and smiled. He was older than her, no doubt about that, but not really that old.  
  
"You don't look like you have a child at Hogwarts."  
  
"God no, I'm going to be teaching there," She took a sip from her drink watching him closely.  
  
"You're a witch?" Lupin looked carefully at the girl in front of him, she couldn't have been out of school long herself, and her very tight leather pants, and black sleeveless shirt under a leather jacket didn't look much like a recent graduate of any wizarding school, Hogwarts or other.  
  
"Nope, Slayer. Red's the witch," Faith smiled at the shocked expression on his face.  
  
"You're the slayer?"  
  
"You know what a slayer is?" Faith asked, feeling kind of glad to be somewhere that she didn't have to explain or hide who she was.  
  
"I've heard of them, but you're the first I've met," He watched her for a moment before continuing, "How can you teach at Hogwarts, aren't you supposed to be the only one out saving the world from vampires?"  
  
"I was never the only one. I was kinda the extra and since Will did her thing we now have more slayers than Giles can handle."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"First evil wanted to wipe out the slayer line, Red found a way to activate all the potentials so that we could kick some ass."  
  
"I have a feeling that story should have been much longer," Remus knew the girl was leaving a lot out of her story, "How were you ever the extra?"  
  
"The Master drowned B, but Xander revived her, but she had been dead so Kendra was activated, she died; here I am." Faith glanced at her watch, "Damn, where are they, if we're late meeting Professor Bitchy he'll probably leave us."  
  
"Professor Bitchy?" Remus smiled, he was sure he knew who she was talking about.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Faith said spotting Willow and Fred coming into the room, "His name is Snape, I think."  
  
Willow had spotted Faith and had approached the table.  
  
"Hi," Willow smiled at Faith and turned her attention to Lupin. "I'm Willow, this is Fred."  
  
"Remus. Will you be teaching at Hogwarts as well?" He asked, smiling at the two new arrivals.  
  
"Yes," Fred glanced at her watch, "We better go, if we're late."  
  
"If Snape leaves you behind, come back here," Lupin suggested, "I can get you back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Thanks," All three girls said their good-byes and headed back to Diagon Alley, picking up Faith's packages on the way.  
  
Snape was waiting for them in the back room when they arrived. He was scowling even more than usual.  
  
"Do you ever smile?" Willow asked cheerfully, she was having fun and wasn't about to let him ruin that.  
  
"You're late."  
  
"Get over it. We were talking to someone who was actually pleasant," Willow said then turning to Faith, "Remus was kinda cute where'd you find him?"  
  
"Remus Lupin?" Snape snarled looking even angrier than he had a few minutes before.  
  
"Yeah why?" Willow didn't even bother to glance at him.  
  
"He's a. He is a werewolf." Snape said slowly.  
  
"So?"  
  
"He is a wolf, that doesn't concern you at all; do you know how dangerous they are?" Would this woman's stupidity have no end?  
  
"Not very, most of the time," Willow smiled sweetly handing some of her packages to Snape and stepping into the fireplace grabbing floo powder on the way, "At least not the one I slept with. Hogwarts," She dropped the floo powder and disappeared into the green flames.  
  
Fred followed closely behind Willow carrying as many packages as she could. Faith stepped into the fireplace laughing at the still sputtering Snape carrying most of the remaining bags, leaving Willow's broom and owl for him to bring once he regained the power of speech. 


	4. Lessons

Part 4 Lessons  
  
Willow and Fred sat in a classroom with a very small wizard, who was trying to teach them some simple charms. Willow was catching on quickly and had mastered each of the charms and wand movements Professor Flitwick had shown them. Fred was having a little more trouble.  
  
Willow was now working on a summoning charm that she was sure would come in handy, while Flitwick continued to work on simpler charms with Fred. After several minutes of Willow consistently bringing objects from the shelf across the room to her, while watching Fred try to levitate a feather, he suggested she stop and quickly explained the spell to send objects away.  
  
Willow started took several cushions from the corner and moved them effortlessly before using the new spell to send the objects she had taken from the shelves back one by one. When Fred had finally managed to float the feather and was able to light her wand without causing a fire, they took a break for lunch, before they had to find Professor Mcgonagall to learn some simple transfiguration spells.  
  
Faith met them in the staff room where the teachers were having lunch instead of using the long great hall that was used when the students were present. She was already sitting at small table talking to Professor Trewaleny.  
  
"Hey guys," Faith called out when she spotted Willow and Fred, "Guess what?"  
  
"What?" Willow pulled out a chair and sat down on one side of the Slayer as Fred moved to sit next to the Professor.  
  
"Sybil was just telling me she had a vision," Faith said smiling, "I'm gonna die young."  
  
"No! Really?" Willow reached for a plate and took a sandwich and some potatoes, "'cause Slayer's usually have such a long life expectancy."  
  
"Willow!" Fred tried to hold back her smile.  
  
"Sorry, I'm Willow Rosenberg," She held out her hand to the woman across from her.  
  
"Yes, well of course I knew that," Trewalney said softly, "I have to be going."  
  
They watched her leave the table, before all three started giggling. Which was what they were doing when Snape walked in spotted the laughing women and turned to leave before they could talk to him.  
  
"Careful if you stay too long around laughing you might be forced to have some fun," Willow called to him just before the door slammed shut.  
  
"He really is kind of scary sometimes," Fred said picking up a sandwich.  
  
"Not really," Willow set her drink on the table, "He kinda reminds me of Spike. He tries to act all mean and tough but I don't think he really is."  
  
"I don't think he's tough, just an asshole," Faith laughed, "How are classes going, cause I gotta tell you I'm bored to death."  
  
"Come with us," Fred suggested, "I'm sure Professor Mcgonagall won't mind."  
  
"Didn't like regular school, don't want to spend more time in classes."  
  
"Yeah, but you won't have to participate this time," Willow offered.  
  
"Didn't last time either," Faith smiled at the shocked expressions on the faces of the two women she was sure never considered not participating in school, "And Hagrid said he's show me the Forbidden Forest this afternoon."  
  
"Hagrid is kinda cool isn't he?" Willow pushed her plate away, "Last night he was going on about wanting a dragon, and how maybe his new assistant will bring one they can show the kids."  
  
"Have you met the new assistant yet?" Fred asked, she had heard there would be another new teacher.  
  
"No, Hagrid thinks he may arrive with the students, since his brother and sister both attend."  
  
"Girls I'm ready whenever you are," Professor Mcgonagall said, poking her head into the room.  
  
"Be right there," Willow turned to smile at her, "Ready?" She turned to Fred.  
  
"See you later," Faith stood and followed them out the door, though she was heading down to Hagrid's hut.  
********* Willow and Fred didn't see Faith again until they all met in their room that night. Transfiguration had gone well for Willow; at least, Fred hadn't been so lucky. Mcgonagall had told her not to worry about it, they hadn't been sure if she would be able to or not. Dumbledore's letter had said she might have some magical abilities but not enough to be a full witch. So she had spent a few hours watching as Willow turned many inanimate objects to various animals, having refused to even consider turning animals into other things.  
  
Now gathered in their room having gotten ready for bed, they discussed their day more thoroughly; Faith had spent her morning wandering the castle, pointing out that she was glad for the slayer senses, which helped her to keep from getting lost. She had also had a run in with Peeves, who kept throwing things at her, saying he wanted to see how good slayer reflexes really were.  
  
"Tell him you'll tell the Bloody Baron," Fred suggested when Faith had told them of her meeting with the poltergeist.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Bloody Baron, he's the Slytherin Ghost," Fred explained, "Nearly Headless Nick told me that he's the only one that can control Peeves."  
  
"So even though I'm a slayer I have to threaten this thing with a ghost?" Faith looked annoyed at the idea that there was something in the world she couldn't beat.  
  
"Well, being a ghost makes it kind of hard to use your usual method of beating the hell out of anything that annoys you," Willow smiled, "Candy?"  
  
"No thanks," Fred immediately replied, she had taken one of the beans last time not realizing that every flavor meant every flavor. She still wasn't sure what she had eaten but didn't want to chance it again.  
  
Faith on the other hand, reached into the box and took one, spitting it out almost immediately, "What the hell, that tasted like pepper."  
  
"Probably was, they say every flavor and Professor Sprout said they do mean every," Willow said smiling at the disgust on the slayer's face.  
**********  
  
The next few days passed quickly, Faith had decided to tag along to the lessons but didn't participate. They had all been bored to tears as they listened to Professor Binns, a ghost, lecture them on Wizard history.  
  
They had almost laughed themselves silly, while Professor Trewalney made silly predictions about the three of them. Still insisting that Faith was in danger, and couldn't understand why the Slayer wasn't more concerned about this. She had also made several dire predictions about both Willow and Fred's futures. They weren't any more worried than Faith, after all, like Faith they tended to put their lives in danger on a regular bases.  
  
Willow and Fred both enjoyed spending time with Professor Sprout learning the basics about Herbology. Fred in particular took to this class, since it didn't require her to perform any magic just learn the names, uses, and how to care for some plants.  
  
All three of them loved spending a day with Hagrid. Who was equally as delighted to have someone to show his creatures to, that wouldn't run away or complain that they were too dangerous. It also gave them the chance to meet Hagrid's new assistant, Charlie Weasley. He had shown up the morning they were to meet with Hagrid.  
  
Charlie had met them outside the hut, and introduced himself. Explaining that he had been working with dragons in Romania for the last several years, but had decided to come home at least temporarily. Working at Hogwarts, he would be able to keep an eye on his siblings and their friends who seemed to always find ways to work themselves into trouble.  
**********  
  
Then of course on Friday, the happiness of the week evaporated as Willow and Fred were getting ready to head to the dungeons to meet with Professor Snape who was to teach them about potions. They had managed to avoid him for most of the week, having to only see him at dinner, because Professor Mcgonagall said he had to eat with all the teachers or he wasn't eating at all. The house elves had enough to do preparing Monday's feast with out having to prepare special meals for him.  
  
"You sure you don't mind if I blow this off?" Faith asked again as the other two were leaving their room.  
  
"Its fine Faith," Willow assured her, "We don't want you killing the potions master before the term even starts."  
  
Snape was waiting impatiently for them when the approached his classroom door. He stood tapping his foot and frowning when they approached giggling, as they had been discussing Charlie Weasley on the way down.  
  
"You're late," He snapped.  
  
"We are right on time," Willow glanced at her watch.  
  
"Fine, follow me," He opened the door and immediately started lecturing them; "I assume you at least know the basic information about the ingredients. Or have you not bothered to read the book."  
  
"You are talking to the two biggest geeks in the world okay," Willow, snapped back, "We have memorized that damn book."  
  
He quickly fired several questions at each of them frowning when they knew the answers to each. He then tapped the board behind him and directions for several potions appeared.  
  
"Fine you know the information; can you actually prepare the potions correctly then?" He handed them each a cauldron and watched while they began working.  
  
After a few hours Willow had correctly prepared each of the five potions he had given them, Fred had managed three. Unhappy that he couldn't complain, since they hadn't actually expected Fred to do any, and Willow had made no mistakes at all he sent them away. 


	5. Letters from Home

Part 5 Letters From Home  
  
Willow woke Saturday morning to the sound of a soft pecking at the window. Pushing the glass open two owls flew in one dropping a letter on her table the other flying over to Fred and dropping one her sleeping form, before flying away.  
  
Willow reached for the one addressed to her and Faith. She sat down on the bed and pulled the envelope open.  
  
Willow and Faith,  
  
You'll never believe this but Giles new all about this Hogwarts place. Says he's never been, but it's a very important school in the wizarding world. He also said that you should be careful, he has heard of this Lord Voldemort and he's Dangerous. He's also heard of Dumbledore, and says to tell you that If Voldemort has him, it can't be good, Dumbledore is very powerful. Also Faith should watch her temper, can't imagine why he thinks she would Lose it, I mean, Faith is so even tempered right?  
  
Xander and Buffy say they miss you guys and be careful. I'm not supposed to tell you This but it was so funny, Buffy totally freaked when the owl dropped off your letter. Not that I wouldn't have if I hadn't been warned, but we told her to expect it. And it's just so funny to watch the slayer screaming and covering Her head over a little owl. Is that you're owl, Will, she's beautiful.  
  
Gotta go, but Buffy says if you guys need anything write and we'll find a way To help.  
  
Dawn.  
  
Willow folded the letter in half and set it on the table next to Faith's bed. She was glad they had written back, she did miss her friends.  
  
"Morning," Fred said stretching in her bed.  
  
"You have a letter," Willow smiled as Fred picked it up. "I'm gonna take a shower, If Faith wakes up I left the one from Dawn next to the bed."  
  
Fred pulled the letter out of the envelope, glad that they had written back, sending owls with messages seemed odd to her, and she wasn't sure they would really receive it.  
  
Fred,  
  
Hogwarts, that is really amazing, we studied it in Watcher training but I've Never met anyone that had been there. I trust you are safe. I have talked to Giles This Voldemort is a very dangerous Wizard, so be careful.  
  
Angel is relieved that your safe, though he still would like to storm over to England And bring you back. I assured him that with all the Wizards, Witches, and Willow There you would be fine, and of course, you have your own personal slayer.  
  
Gunn is still fuming; he says you should not have gone to the office alone. Which is true, but you did what you had to do.  
  
If you need us, contact us and we'll be there as soon as we can.  
  
Wesley.  
  
Faith was awake now too and had found the letter Willow had left and was reading it when Fred put her own away. Willow was returning from the shower as Faith closed the letter and returned it the envelope.  
  
"So what are we doing today?" Willow asked, "No lessons and two days until students arrive."  
  
Before anyone could answer, a third owl flew in the window and dropped a piece of parchment next to Faith, and flew back out the window.  
  
"Who's that from?" Fred asked, "Not like we know any wizards."  
  
"Remus Lupin," Faith said unrolling the parchment and glancing at the signature at the bottom, "The guy from Diagon Alley."  
  
"The cute one?" Willow asked, "He sent you a letter?"  
  
"Yeah," Faith's attention had turned to the paper in her hand.  
  
Faith,  
  
Writing this I assume that Severus did not leave you and your friends behind. I know the new term is starting in a few days, but I'd really like the Chance to talk to you again; I have many questions about slayers.  
  
If you don't mind meeting me, send me an owl with the date of the first Hogsmeade weekend, I will meet you there.  
  
Remus.  
  
"He wants to meet me in Hogsmeade," Faith set the paper down. "What's Hogsmeade?"  
  
"It's a nearby Wizarding Village," Willow took the paper from the table and looked at it, "Professor Mcgonagall said third year and above students get to visit it several times a year."  
  
"Are you going to meet him?" Fred asked, "He seemed really nice."  
  
"Why not?" Faith shrugged, "When is the first weekend?"  
  
All three girls dressed quickly and headed down to find Mcgonagall to find out the date of the first trip. The quickly composed a letter to Remus Lupin before heading to the owlrey to send it.  
  
"You're sure this is right?" Faith asked, looking again at the roll of paper with just a name written on it.  
  
"Yes, Faith," Willow assured her, "Professor Mcgonagall said all that was necessary was the name and the owl would find him."  
  
"Then lets do it," Faith attached the letter to Willow's new owl and watched it fly out a window. 


	6. Students Arrival

Part 6 Students Arrival  
  
"I can't believe I'm wearing this," Faith was tugging at the collar of the black robes she had put on for the feast marking the arrival of the students.  
  
"At least you can still wear black," Willow was fastening the royal blue robe that she had chosen; "It doesn't look that bad."  
  
"If you don't want your clothes to show that you have a body," Faith whined.  
  
"What would you suggest Faith, going to greet the students in black leather?" Willow grabbed a hair tie and pulled her hair into a ponytail.  
  
"Or denim," Faith was applying lipstick.  
  
"It would get the boys attention," Fred had chosen robes in a dark red. "Her new class will fill quickly that way."  
  
"She's gotta point Red," Faith set her makeup down and turned to the other two women, just as they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," Willow called out.  
  
"Are you girls ready?" Professor Sprout stuck her head in the room, "The students will be arriving in a moment."  
  
"We'll be right down," Fred assured her.  
  
The three women started to follow the older professor down the hall when Willow stopped feeling her pockets.  
  
"Damn, I forgot my wand, you guys go ahead I'll meet you down there," She told her friends before heading back to their room.  
*********  
  
Willow was just rounding the corner into the dining hall when she saw a blond boy talking to a red headed girl who was backed against the wall, and didn't look very happy. She stopped and moved back around the corner, best to know what's happening before she interfered.  
  
"This is going to be a long year for you Weasley without Dumbledore here to protect you," the boy spat, "You and your friend's better watch you're step. No one here to protect you this term."  
  
"I- I'm not." Willow watched the girl stutter looking for the strength to stand up to this boy.  
  
"Hello, Miss Weasley is there a problem here?" Willow asked moving around the corner, having spent so much of her childhood being bullied, she couldn't stand by and watch this girl face the same thing.  
  
"Um."  
  
"What are you another Weasley come to bring down this school, late start isn't it?" The boy turned his attention to Willow.  
  
"A Weasley, no," Willow turned to the boy with a smile, "I'm Willow Rosenberg. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. And you are?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy. You're American." He looked at her frowning.  
  
"Yep, from California," Willow smiled, "And you?" She extended her hand to the girl.  
  
"Ginny Weasley," She smiled at Willow grateful for the rescue, "Charlie told me about you, you were raised a muggle right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"They hired a muggle, wait until my father hears about this," Draco was now sneering at Willow with distaste.  
  
"Three muggles actually," Willow said, "And if I ever see you near Ginny again, you will live to regret it Draco."  
  
"Right, the great Muggle is going to make me regret it."  
  
"The last person that pissed me off, Mr. Malfoy," Willow said smiling sweetly at the boy, "Was flayed alive, and then incinerated. There wasn't even a body to send to his family."  
  
While Draco stood staring at the teacher, she turned away from him and focused her attention on Ginny.  
  
"Shall we go to the Feast Miss Weasley?" Willow took the girls shoulder, turned away from Draco, and led her to the Dining Hall.  
  
Neither Willow nor Ginny noticing the three students standing behind Malfoy biting back the laughs threatening to erupt at the sight of a speechless Draco.  
  
"Think she's serious about the flaying thing?" Hermione whispered as they moved past Malfoy into the dining hall.  
  
"Don't care," Ron smiled, "I like her."  
  
"Me too," Harry agreed, "Did you see the look on Malfoy's face when she said that. It was priceless."  
  
The three quickly took seats next to Ginny so they could question her about the new teacher. All four giggling as they watched Malfoy enter the hall and take a seat at the Slytherin table.  
**********  
  
After the new students had been sorted into their houses and everyone had eaten their fill, Professor Mcgonagall stood and announced that Headmaster Dumbledore was away on business. She would be taking over until his return, as well as repeating all the usual start of term announcements.  
  
"There are also a few introductions to be made before we go to our houses for the night," Mcgonagall said, motioning for the students to stay seated, "We have, once again, a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Miss Rosenberg."  
  
Willow stood up and smiled at the students who were now clapping, well, everyone except the Slytherin table who were frowning at her. The others had of course, already heard of her run in with Draco Malfoy, and were more than happy to welcome the new teacher.  
  
"We also have a new Muggle Studies teacher," Professor Mcgonagall continued, "Miss Burkle, will be taking over this class for those of you taking it," Waiting again for the applause to stop before continuing, "And last we are offering a new course this term. A sign up sheet will be passed around shortly for anyone interested Faith will be teaching a course in Muggle style fighting. This will be open to all years, and it will be added to your schedule that you will receive tomorrow if you choose to sign up for it."  
  
After the parchment had been passed around to each table, the room began to empty out as the prefects started leading the students to their dormitories. Willow, Fred, and Faith stayed back, spoke to a few of the students, and discussed their schedules with the other teachers, before heading back to their own room.  
  
Willow was walking down the dark corridor to her rooms alone, she had stayed back to talk to Professor Flitwick about a charm, when she heard the very unpleasant voice of Professor Snape calling her name. Taking a deep breath and promising herself she would not lose her temper, she turned to face him.  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape?"  
  
"I would like to speak to you," He said stopping in front of her.  
  
"You are speaking to me. I kinda guessed that's what you wanted when you called my name, " Willow took a step away from him and leaned against the wall, "I mean, it was either that or you just really like saying Miss Rosenberg in that snotty tone you always seem to have."  
  
Snape took a deep breath, mentally counting to ten before he spoke. She could possibly be the most annoying person he had ever met. Which was saying quite a bit considering he had spent seven years around Lupin, Black, and James Potter, and the last five years dealing with Potter, Weasley, and Granger.  
  
"If you're not going to keep speaking, I'm really very tired," Willow pushed away from the wall and started to walk away.  
  
"Did you threaten a student Miss Rosenberg?"  
  
"Threaten?" Willow stopped and turn to face him, "No, I just pointed out something from my past that I thought he might like to consider before insulting me or Miss Weasley again."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy says you threatened to flay and incinerate him," Snape said calmly, "Are you saying he is lying?"  
  
"I wouldn't say lying, but misunderstood, I simply pointed out that was the fate of the last person to piss me off," She smiled, "But don't worry about Malfoy, odds are you'll piss me off long before he does." She turned and walked away, leaving Snape with a very similar look on his face to the one Draco Malfoy had earlier that evening. 


	7. First Day

Part 7 First Day  
  
Willow walked into her first class of the day; they were sixth year Gryfindors and Slytherins. This meant Harry Potter, his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, who were the people they were there to protect, were here. Draco Malfoy would also be in this class.  
  
"My name is Willow Rosenberg," Willow said when she reached the front of the room, "I met some of you last night and for those of you that don't know yet, I'm not only American but I was raised a muggle. That however does not mean I don't know anything about dark arts."  
  
"I don't see what you could know about it," A Slytherin said.  
  
"Okay then let me tell you some things about me and we'll go from there," Willow decided not to let herself be baited by a student, "Does anyone know what a Hellmouth is?"  
  
Hermione Granger's hand immediately shot up. Everyone else simply sat quietly waiting for her to continue.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Well, a Hellmouth is exactly what it sounds like right? An opening to Hell," she smiled, "There are several of them throughout the world. I also think I read something last spring about one being closed."  
  
"That's right, the one in Sunnydale California, where I grew up," Willow was impressed with the girl, who very much seemed a more confident version of herself at that age, "Now does anyone know what happens on a Hellmouth?"  
  
This time Harry raised his hand willing to venture a guess. Willow smiled and motioned for him to answer.  
  
"I would imagine that a lot of bad things would be attracted to it right? I mean if it's the way to hell."  
  
"Yes, vampires, werewolves, assorted demons, and monsters are drawn to the Hellmouth," Willow smiled, "Not making it a really pleasant place to grow up. When I was your age I watched one of my best friends since we were small, kill another of my friends because he was a vampire."  
  
Willow stopped talking for a moment and looked at the class who was mostly staring at her now. She definitely had their attention.  
  
"I've spent the last seven years working with the Slayer and her Watcher. I have seen more demons and evil things than you can imagine. Hermione," She turned to look at the bushy haired, but pretty girl, "You said you read that the Sunnydale Hellmouth closed. I was one of the many people that were fighting on the Hellmouth that day. I lost two more of my close friends. One died protecting another person, the other gave his life to permanently close it."  
  
"And how did you do that?" Draco said from his seat between Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"How did I help fight?" Willow asked, "Or how did my friend die to close the Hellmouth?"  
  
"Both I suppose."  
  
"I did a spell to activate every potential slayer in the world. Overriding magics that have been around for thousands of years," Willow explained, "And Spike died because he wore a magical amulet that would give a champion the power to close the Hellmouth. What he didn't know when he put it on was it would kill the super vamps we were fighting with sunlight, and being a vampire himself well.He stayed behind to be exposed to the light he knew would kill him so the rest of us could get out."  
  
"What is a Slayer exactly?" Lavender Brown asked quietly.  
  
"Giles explained it to us as, Giles would so proud of me to remember this, into each generation there is a chosen one. One girl in all the world with the strength, speed, and skill to fight the forces of darkness."  
  
"So she has super human powers?" A Slytherin girl asked.  
  
"Yes. She's stronger, and faster than most people, she also heals very quickly. Of course, now the work is spread more evenly. Less pressure on Buffy and Faith that way."  
  
"Faith's a slayer?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes. That's why she's teaching that fighting class."  
  
Willow glanced at her watch,"It's almost time to end class, so why don't you guys go early. Tomorrow we'll start reviewing what you've already learned and decide what you'd like to study next."  
  
"Do you really know a vampire?" Ron asked, "That would be cool, but aren't they dangerous?"  
  
"Normally yes, very dangerous," Willow replied, "There was a time I would have been terrified of Spike but he had his soul when he died, like Angel he was working toward redemption."  
  
"Angel?" Hermione asked, the name was familiar, "Angelus? I think I read about him."  
  
"Of course you have Granger," Malfoy replied.  
  
"Yes Angelus," Willow said, "Tell you what; we'll discuss Angel and Angelus next time okay. If you're lucky maybe we can get him to pay a visit before the end of the term."  
  
"Did you really flay and incinerate someone?" Malfoy asked as everyone began gathering their books.  
  
"Yes."  
  
I don't believe you."  
  
"If you'd like maybe we can get Professor Snape to offer himself for me to demonstrate," Willow said causing a lot of outright laughter from the Gryffindors and a few Slytherins to cover their mouths trying to hide their laughter.  
**********  
  
After the class filed out of the room, Willow made her way to the headmaster's office looking for Professor Mcgonagall. Bringing Angel, and even Buffy, Wesley, and Giles wouldn't be a bad idea. But she wasn't sure how the school would feel about bringing a vampire, even a souled one, into the school.  
  
When she entered the office, she saw the older witch sitting at the desk with a large stone bowl sitting in front of her. She was holding her wand near her temple and moving it toward the bowl pulling a silvery strand with it and dropping it into the bowl  
  
"Hello Miss Rosenberg, can I help you?"  
  
"I uh, didn't mean to interrupt," Willow, muttered, "Okay gotta ask, what is that?"  
  
"It's a pensieve, it holds thoughts. It makes it easier to sort through them. I was hoping to find something that might help us locate the Headmaster."  
  
"Cool. I can come back later if you'd like."  
  
"No that's fine what was it that you wanted?  
**********  
  
Willow met Fred and Faith in the staff room after her last class. Faith only had one class a day. Enough students had signed up that Professor Mcgonagall had decided to have the first and second years work together, third and fourth, and then fifth, sixth, and seventh would each have a separate class.  
  
The three women were discussing their students. Fred had not yet had a chance to speak to Ron Weasley or Harry Potter they were not in her class, but she liked Hermione Granger a great deal.  
  
Like Willow, Faith had met all three, she had worked with sixth years today. Hermione and Harry both were already at least aware of how to fight, whereas the other's primarily seemed baffled by the idea of not using a wand.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Willow called an invitation without thought.  
  
"Damn Red, think growing up on the Hellmouth you wouldn't issue an invitation so quickly," Faith, said watching the door open slowly.  
  
"Hi, uh, we just wanted to talk to you Professor Rosenberg," Harry said as he entered the room followed by Hermione, and Ron.  
  
"Sure, what's up?"  
  
"Did you really do the things you said, you know the Hellmouth and stuff?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Last year I read about a powerful witch destroying Sunnydale? Did you know her?" Hermione asked.  
  
At that question Faith and Fred both started laughing, making all three teenagers look at them.  
  
"Know her?" Willow smiled, "I was her."  
  
"You tried to. Professor Mcgonagall said Dumbledore said to bring you here," Harry was trying to find a way to ask his question without being rude.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked for him.  
  
"I don't think that's something."  
  
"We know he's missing," Hermione blurted out, "But we don't understand, Voldemort's dead."  
  
"Maybe not," Faith answered for Willow, "From what we understand Dumbledore had a reason to believe he wasn't and went in search of him."  
  
"He left word to bring us here, if he didn't return," Willow finished, "He wasn't clear on why though, just that we were to keep the three of you safe."  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Charlie Weasley poked his head through the door.  
  
"Hi," Fred smiled at him.  
  
Charlie quickly greeted everyone and took a seat next to Fred.  
  
"When's Quidditch practice start Harry, Ron?"  
  
"Next week," Ron said, "Hopefully it'll be better than last year."  
  
"Okay I've gotta know, what's Quidditch?" Willow asked, "I brought a broom in a shop that said it sold supplies but I still don't know what it is."  
  
Once Ron, Harry, and Charlie got over the girls not knowing anything about the game the quickly explained the rules, Harry commented that Faith, with her super strength would make a great beater. All three women said they would love to learn to play the game but didn't know how to fly.  
  
The group quickly arranged to give flying and Quidditch lessons for the weekend and everyone returned their rooms to get ready for dinner.  
**********  
  
Willow and Fred sat on their beds writing letters, Willow to Xander, Buffy, and Dawn, and one to Giles to find out what he knew about Lord Voldemort. Fred was writing to Angel and Wesley telling them about the school and how much she liked teaching here. As she finished her letter, she looked up at the slayer who was pacing the room and had been since they had entered it an hour ago.  
  
"How long are you going to pace?"  
  
"I don't like it. If this Voldemort guy has Dumbledore to try and get to Harry why hasn't he made a move?" Faith asked, "Or done anything to let us know he even has this guy?"  
  
"You've got a point Faith," Willow sealed her letters and wrote the names on each, "A quiet big bad is never a good thing."  
  
Fred handed Willow her letter, Willow quickly attached all three to her owl's leg and watched it fly out the window.  
  
"You know this really is better than having to know an address and pay postage and stuff," Willow turned back to her friends, "I wrote Giles for more information, but Fred are you up to some research tomorrow. We can talk to the kids, they've dealt with him before, and we can see what we can find out from the other teachers."  
  
"Sounds good, after classes tomorrow?"  
  
"Meet you in the library."  
  
"You two don't mind if I don't join you, I have no problem talking to the teachers and kids but I don't want to do the book thing," Faith finally sat on the edge of her bed, at least they had some sort of plan now. 


	8. Research

Part 8 Research  
  
Willow walked into Professor Snape's dungeon classroom as his last class for the day filed out. She had been the only one willing to come and talk to him. Fred was still a little frightened by him, and Faith was afraid she'd kill him if she had to talk to him for any real length of time, so here she was having to talk to the unsmiling one.  
  
"Do you want something?" He asked without looking up from the piece of parchment in front of him.  
  
"I want to know about Lord Voldemort," Willow walked over and sat at the edge of his desk.  
  
"Must you say that name?" Snape snapped at her.  
  
"Don't see why not. Hell, if I didn't say the name of every scary thing I met I would be using pronouns all the time."  
  
"Could we by any chance discuss this later?" It had been a long day, dealing with inept students and having to talk to the overly cheerful American was not something he wanted to do right now.  
  
"We could but I'm not leaving until we do," Willow smiled and began wandering the room.  
**********  
  
Fred made her way to Gryffindor Tower after getting the password from Mcgonagall. Still glad she didn't have to talk to Snape. She quickly gave the portrait the password, still marveling at the talking portraits and photos here, climbed through the opening, and entered the common room.  
  
"Professor Burkle," Hermione greeted as soon as she saw her, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to talk to you, Harry, and Ron," Fred smiled at the girl.  
  
Hermione called her friends over, they had been playing wizard's chess, while she studied.  
  
"Hi, Professor Burkle," The boys greeted her as they pulled chairs over and sat down.  
  
"Hi, I need to talk to the three of you. We need some information about Voldemort," Both Ron and Hermione gasped at the name; "It's not that we don't think we can fight him, Faith and Willow have fought much worse, but we don't know anything about him."  
  
"What do you want to know?" Harry asked, "He wants to rid the world of muggles, and have only pure blood wizards left. He killed my parents because of some stupid prophecy about him and me, we thought we killed him in June, but now apparently we didn't."  
  
"Professor Mcgonagall thinks he's after you again Harry," Fred said, "Has he contacted you, she also said you could feel when he's active through your scar. Has it been hurting?"  
  
"No sorry, I haven't felt anything. No weird dreams, no pain." Harry absently rubbed the lightening shaped scar on his forehead.  
  
"I realize this is a long shot but you don't know where it was Dumbledore went, when he left to search for him do you?"  
  
"Sorry," Harry shrugged.  
  
"If you need help with any research or anything Miss Burkle we'd be happy to help."  
  
"Thanks Hermione, nothing I wanted more than for you to offer to send us to the library," Ron muttered.  
  
"Thanks," Fred smiled, "For now just let us know if you think of anything or Harry if you have any dreams or you scar hurts."  
  
Fred stayed and answered a few questions Ron had, after he had written home telling his parents that they had a muggle teacher.  
**********  
  
Snape sat at his desk still trying to read the parchment in front of him, and trying to ignore the red headed girl wandering his classroom, stopping occasionally to pick up a jar and look at it. He was just putting the parchment away when the room was filled with her panic screams.  
  
Looking up from his desk, he saw that she had opened one of the supply cabinets and there were now two of her standing there. The one he had been trying to avoid for the last week or so, and another with black hair and eyes, and dressed entirely in black. He watched as the red headed Willow backed away from the other darker version of herself.  
  
"N-no, this isn't. you can't be." Willow was muttering backing up until she hit the wall.  
  
Snape realizing it was obviously a boggart, and that Willow did not know how to kill it or even what it was, moved quickly around his desk attracting it's attention. As soon as the boggart changed form into the dark mark of Lord Voldemort he raised is wand, muttered the spell, and watched as it vanished.  
  
He turned his attention back to the girl on the floor crying, not sure exactly what to do with her. What he really wanted to know was why she was afraid of herself, or was it the change in hair and clothing she feared.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked impatiently, normally being the one to cause the crying, not the one to offer comfort.  
  
"I-it's gone?"  
  
"Yes, it was just a boggart."  
  
"Boggart?" Willow asked, coming to her feet, but still shaking from the fear of seeing that part of her return.  
  
"Yes, they take the form of your worst fear," Why was she still shaking, he reached for her pulling her to a desk and forcing her to sit, "Care to explain your fear?"  
  
"That was me, um, a little over a year ago," Willow said, "I.my uh, girlfriend was killed, I was a little vengeancy, and the magic kind of got out of control."  
  
"Out of control?"  
  
"Yeah, that was the whole flayed and incinerated instance I told Malfoy about. I wanted to make him pay. But then I couldn't. the dark magic was so strong it."  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Rosenberg; I'm just having trouble seeing the very cheerful person wandering around this school as having ever had a bad experience let alone fall into the dark arts so completely."  
  
Willow was looking back at the cabinet the other her had emerged from and saw the pensive in it.  
  
"Really," Willow walked over and took out the pensieve, "How do you use this, I'll show you. You can see what I put in there right?"  
  
"Yes, But I don't think."  
  
"Look you're the one that thinks I had a super peachy life so I'll show you."  
  
Sighing Snape explained the process to Willow, and watched as she carefully pulled several thoughts from her mind and placed them in the bowl. When she had finished she motioned him over.  
  
"How do we do this?"  
  
Following his instructions Willow felt both of them fall into the bowl and back to her memories.  
  
"They can't see us right?" Willow asked having no desire to freak out her friends by letting them see a future her.  
  
"No where are we?" Snape asked looking around the dark room.  
  
"The Bronze, it's a teen age club in Sunnydale," Willow explained, "This is at the Harvest."  
  
Willow took his hand and led him over to see Jesse attack Cordelia and Xander come up behind them.  
  
"Both of those guys, Xander is the human, Jesse is the vampire had been my friends since we were five years old."  
  
Snape watched silently as Xander and Jesse argued ending with Xander putting a stake in his friend's heart. Before he could comment, they were pulled to another memory.  
  
This time they were watching as Angelus attacked Willow at the high school.  
  
"Is that Angelus?" Snape asked, "I've read of him."  
  
"Yeah, he was Buffy's boyfriend until he lost his soul." As she finished talking, they were moved to the hospital and Snape watched quietly as Willow performed the Spell to re-soul Angel, and Willow whispered that her spell had worked but Buffy had still had to kill the vampire.  
  
Before he could comment they were now watching her graduation ceremony as the Mayor began his ascension, he didn't comment as the students all pulled weapons and began attacking the giant demon.  
  
Next, they were watching Willow's dream the night they had defeated Adam, which quickly changed to Willow standing helplessly as Glory put her hands into Tara's head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The scary one was Glorificus, a hell god," Willow explained, "She fed on the matter that made human brains cohesive, the other was my girlfriend."  
  
They were now watching as Willow, Xander, Anya, and Giles approached Buffy's body after she had closed the dimensional portal.  
  
Now they had moved again to Willow holding Tara after she had been shot. Then they moved to the Magic Box as Willow absorbed the magic in the books. Snape watched in silence as Willow tortured and killed Warren. He watched as she tortured Giles and watched as Xander comforted her after she tried to end the world.  
  
As the last memory faded, Snape pulled her out of the pensieve and stood staring at the once again crying girl.  
  
"I had.How can anyone be so cheerful after experiencing," He waved his hand at the bowl, "That?"  
  
"It wasn't always bad," Willow wiped her eyes with a still shaking hand, "We always had each other, Xander, Buffy, Giles, and I. You were just questioning whether I knew anything about dark arts. So I gave you the hi- lights."  
  
"Yes, but you are what nineteen, twenty?" He asked, for one so young she had been through so much.  
  
"Twenty two," Willow replied, "Can we talk about Voldemort now, or better yet what the hell was that thing the boggart turned into before you killed it."  
  
"That was the Dark Mark, it's the sign Voldemort burned into all Death Eater's so he could call us to him by touching just one of us."  
  
"Us? You worked for Voldemort?"  
  
"Yes. I left him and began spying for the Order before he killed Potter's parents."  
  
"So you know more than anyone here about him." Willow stated she was still shaking from reliving the worst of her memories.  
  
"Are you cold?" Snape asked, eyeing the trembling woman, "You're trembling."  
  
"Yeah, well I just relived my worst memories for you remember?"  
  
"I'm sorry I said."  
  
"It's okay; you let the bad things make you miserable, how could you know that not everyone does."  
  
"Not everyone is like you." Snape snapped he did not need a lecture from her, "Not everyone was popular."  
  
"I wasn't popular, not by a long shot. I just had friends I could count on."  
  
"Not everyone has those either."  
  
"That's just," Willow stopped and looked at him, he wasn't looking at her anymore, he was staring straight ahead, "well, sad."  
  
Willow walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. She tightened her grip when he tried to pull away.  
  
"You really don't have any friends?"  
  
When he didn't answer, she moved around in front of him and sat on the edge of the desk. She had never had a wide circle of friends but she always had Xander, and Jesse, then later Buffy and Giles too. She couldn't imagine how lonely it had be to feel that alone.  
  
"If you." Willow reached out touching his face, "If you ever need a friend." She reached down and kissed his cheek, then stood and left the room.  
  
She wanted to know more about Lord Voldemort but now didn't seem like the right time to do it. She would talk to him in a few days. 


	9. Quidditch Lessons

Part 9 Quidditch Lessons  
  
Willow, Faith, and Fred made their way out to the Quidditch field, after breakfast. As they approached, they saw that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were already there, and they could see Charlie making his way to the field from the other direction. When they had all arrived Charlie spoke first.  
  
"Are we sure this'll work at all?" Charlie asked, "Is Faith even capable of flying?"  
  
"Slayer's are inherently magical right?" Fred pointed out, "There whole existence is magical."  
  
"Can't hurt to try," Harry said, "If not maybe we can bewitch the broom or something."  
  
Charlie quickly explained and demonstrated what they had to do, then waited while the three women attempted it. Willow immediately went into the air and circled the field. Hermione and Ginny followed her and began showing her different flying tricks.  
  
Faith was able to get the broom into her hand but hesitated to take off. Ron and Harry went over and helped her to get the broom off the ground. Soon the three of them were chasing Willow, Hermione, and Ginny in circles around the field.  
  
Fred was still on the ground, the broom came to her hand immediately, and she hovered for a moment before panicking and landing again. Charlie watched quietly for a few moments while she repeated this procedure several times.  
  
"Are you afraid to do this?" He asked coming up behind her.  
  
"Yeah, I don't even like airplanes," Fred said, dropping the broom in defeat, "This isn't going to work."  
  
"Well, I know nothing about airplanes, saw a picture once, and they don't look all that safe to me either. But I can assure you this is safe."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Here," Charlie moved directly behind her, "Let's do it together, its how we taught Ginny."  
  
He took Fred's hand and held it over the broom, "UP!" They said in unison, the broom quickly jumped into Fred's hand.  
  
"Mount the broom first," Charlie took several steps back and waited for her to swing her leg over before climbing on behind her, "Now we'll just hover for a few seconds, then I'll take us higher okay."  
  
"A-all right," She still wasn't sure this would work but she would try it.  
  
Charlie helped her kick the broom off the ground and they hovered in place for several minutes before he pulled the handle causing the broom to rise slowly. When they were several feet off the ground, he began to move the broom forward slowly.  
  
"Are you okay?" Charlie asked as Fred leaned back into him and he saw that her eyes were closed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it's not as bad as I thought," She opened her eyes and managed a weak smile.  
  
"Just don't look down and you'll be fine," he assured her and urged the broom into making large slow circles, "So tell me about America."  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Doesn't matter, everything. Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Not really. Not anymore," Fred replied, "It's a long story."  
  
"Not really?" Charlie repeated, "Does that mean if I were to ask you to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend, there would or wouldn't be a jealous muggle after me?"  
  
"Over protective vampire and demon maybe but no boyfriend," Fred smiled; Gunn certainly had no reason to be jealous anymore.  
  
"So will you?"  
  
"Will I what?" Fred asked had she missed something.  
  
"Next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend for the students, will you go with me?"  
  
"What? Are you serious?" Fred turned her head to look at him, causing him to tighten his grip on the broom to stay on course.  
  
"Of course I'm serious."  
  
"Yeah, I'll go." Fred answered as Charlie changed his grip on the broom and brought them to the ground.  
  
"Great," When their feet hit the ground he climbed off the broom, "Try it by yourself now."  
  
"I was having fun this way," She grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back to the broom.  
  
"So was I but we've sort of acquired an audience," He glanced over to the Quidditch field where everyone was now on the ground watching them.  
  
"Oh." Fred blushed slightly and mounted the broom. She quickly took off and circled the field several times before landing.  
  
After Fred landed, the group went over the rules and positions of Quidditch again for the benefit of the new teachers before moving on to how they were going to play with only eight people. While they were arguing if it was best to play as if they were at practice and use only one keeper and everyone would be trying to score or play only 4 to a team which would mean only one person per position, Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team approached the field, and announced they wanted the field for practice.  
  
"We were here first," Ron, pointed out.  
  
"But we're a school team not just playing around," The team captain pointed out.  
  
While the students were all arguing, Faith leaned over and whispered to Willow and Fred. They in turn called Charlie and the Gryffindors over.  
  
"I think it's a great idea!" Hermione smiled, "I won't play. I don't really like it anyway. Do you guys think you're ready for this though?"  
  
"As long as I can be a beater," Faith responded.  
  
"We have an idea Malfoy," Willow called to the other team.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Simple we want to learn to play, you guys want to practice," Willow stated the only facts everyone had agreed on, "So you play us."  
  
"It'll give you the practice you want, against players from another house," Faith continued, "And we get to learn the game."  
  
The Slytherins huddled together and quickly discussed it. The idea wasn't bad, as far as Malfoy was concerned, he didn't like the new teachers and it would give him a chance to best them.  
  
"You can't punish us in any way if you lose or do badly," Draco turned to the group waiting for their decision.  
  
"Of course not," Fred agreed.  
  
Once everyone had agreed, everyone flew into the air to take their positions. Ron and Harry would play Keeper and Seeker because there was no reason to not use this a practice session for them too. Faith and Willow would be beaters, and Charlie, Fred, and Ginny would be chasers. Hermione who did not really want to play anyway would stay on the ground and referee.  
  
As the game progressed over the first hour, the two teams were staying close in points, taking turns being in the lead. Faith and Willow both turned out to be very good beaters. Willow caught Malfoy several times trying to knock Harry off his broom, when they would both spot the snitch. Not being completely sure of the rules, she had remained quiet though, until Hermione motioned for her to come closer.  
  
"Have you been watching Malfoy?" Hermione asked when Willow reached her.  
  
"Is that allowed?"  
  
"Well it's not really against the rules; I mean it's not an outright foul unless it was obvious that he was trying to injure Harry."  
  
"I have an idea," Willow said, then whispered her plan to the girl, who smiled and nodded. "I'll tell Ron."  
  
Willow quickly flew up as Hermione took off in Ron's direction. Willow found Faith and told her the plan, and the two of them split up to tell the rest of them team, as Ron smiled at Willow and Hermione was flying toward Ginny.  
  
Once the whole team was aware of the plan Willow quickly spotted Malfoy watching Harry closely. That was apparently his method of finding the snitch, wait for Harry to make a move and follow. Willow muttered a few words under her breath and flew off to stop a bludger heading toward Fred.  
  
Malfoy blinked several times, he couldn't believe his eyes, the snitch was right next to Potter's ear and he didn't even know it was there. Now he just needed a way to get to it without attracting the other boy's attention. He began circling the field moving slowly toward Harry, when suddenly Harry took off in the opposite direction at top speed. Malfoy immediately picked up speed heading to the spot Harry had just abandoned and the snitch was hovering. He reached out, wrapped his hand around the small golden ball, and yelled that he had caught it.  
  
Everyone flew over to where he was hovering and he opened his hand. It was empty. His team was shouting at him to stop playing games. No one seemed interested in his explanation and the game resumed.  
  
A few minutes later, Malfoy, once again, spotted the snitch, this time hovering next to Faith who Harry was looking directly at. This time not bothering to hide what he was doing, he took off toward the Slayer as Harry turned his broom and suddenly took off toward the Slytherin goal.  
  
Malfoy reached out and once again wrapped his fingers around the small golden ball, shouted that he had the snitch and quickly landed. His team surrounded him immediately and he opened his hand to find it empty again.  
  
"What the hell?" He yelled, he knew he had caught it. He'd felt it in his hand. Then he saw on the other side of the field the team of teacher's and Gryffindors laughing and Fred holding the snitch in her open hand.  
  
Storming over to them, he grabbed the snitch from the laughing teacher, "You cheated Potter!"  
  
"No I didn't," Harry replied, trying to control his laughter.  
  
"Honestly Malfoy, how could Harry have cheated," Hermione asked.  
  
"That snitch that I caught it wasn't real. I don't know how but you cheated."  
  
"We're all in the same year, except for Ginny and she's a year behind us. Do you know of any way to make an object appear and disappear? Without transfiguration, since this would imply that Harry already had some other object." Hermione asked impatiently, she had to find out later how Professor Rosenberg had managed it.  
  
"Well no but." Then his eyes landed on Willow, "You did it! I don't know how but you."  
  
"Only because you decided not to play fair Malfoy," Willow said patiently, "Oh, I know you weren't technically cheating but Hermione knows Quidditch rules quite well."  
  
"She knows anything that's in a book quite well," Ron muttered.  
  
"And there is nothing in the rules that says you can't conjure a fake ball," Hermione said, very pleased.  
  
"It's, even if it's not in the rules its wrong." Draco argued.  
  
"As is trying to knock Potter off his broom," Came an unpleasant voice from the stands.  
  
"Professor Snape they."  
  
"As Miss Granger and Professor Rosenberg pointed out, were not technically cheating," Snape said coming off the stands, "I saw the game Mr. Malfoy. They were no more cheating than you were."  
  
Draco deciding arguing would only make his head of house angry, he and the rest of the Slytherin team grabbed their brooms and stomped away.  
  
"Don't you have homework this weekend?" Snape snapped at the remaining students, "I know you all couldn't have finished your Potions work."  
  
Snape watched as Potter and his friends headed back to the castle and Charlie Weasley and Fred had turned their attention to putting away the Quidditch balls.  
  
"May I speak to you a moment Miss Rosenberg?"  
  
"I'll just go put the brooms away," Faith, said grabbing the brooms and following Fred and Charlie who were heading off the field carrying a large trunk.  
  
"What?" Willow asked as she turned to head to the castle, "Gonna yell at me for picking on your students?"  
  
"No, Mr. Malfoy was not playing fairly. This was not a real match, nothing at stake here," Snape said, "His behavior was uncalled for. Though how you managed to do that without a wand."  
  
"I can do lot's without a wand Professor," Willow stopped and turned to smile at him, "Hell I almost ended the world without one."  
  
"Yes, that was what I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"How to end the world without a wand?" Willow smiled, "Cause not sure it's something that can be taught."  
  
"No," Snape snapped, did she have to be so bloody cheerful all the time, "Do you still want to know about Lord Voldemort?"  
  
"Nope, changed my mind, decided to let him keep Dumbledore," Willow pulled open the large doors of the castle, "Of course I still want to know."  
**********  
  
Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room after changing to clean clothes, and immediately for Ron sitting in front of the fire and Hermione at a table covered with books. He walked over and sat next to Ron, the room was empty, except for the three of them, and it was still early so everyone was outside. When he had been changing clothes he had gotten a sharp pain in his scar and a flash of something, he would have sworn what he saw was a group of Death Eater's and maybe Voldemort. But it was different from usual he wasn't seeing it through the dark wizard this time. It was through someone else's eyes.  
  
"Hermione," Harry called to the girl huddled over the books, "I. something." Harry was absently rubbing his scar.  
  
"What is it? Was it your scar? Did you see anything?" Both of his friends were firing questions at him so quickly he held up his hands to stop them.  
  
"Yes. To all the questions," Harry said impatiently, "It hurt but it was different. I saw Death Eater's maybe five or six of them, and I think Voldemort but his back was turned."  
  
"How could you see Voldemort Harry?" Hermione asked, "I thought you saw what he sees?"  
  
"So did I," Harry muttered, "Look I don't know what it was, but it wasn't coming from Voldemort. I don't know who it was."  
  
"We need to tell." Ron's voice trailed off, normally he would say tell Dumbledore but they couldn't do that.  
  
"We could. Oh, I know, Professor Burkle said to tell her or Professor Rosenberg if anything happened," Hermione said.  
  
They quickly made their way out of the tower and went in search of one or more of their new teachers. 


	10. Visions and Death Eaters

Part 10 Visions and Death Eaters  
  
Willow followed Snape quietly to the dungeons. Normally she would take great pleasure in annoying the very cranky professor but he was their best chance for useful information on finding Dumbledore and he was finally going to talk to her so she kept her mouth shut. They walked into a small sitting room, he motioned for her to sit in one of the nearby chairs then waved his wand quickly lighting several sconces. When he finished he put his wand away and sat in the chair next to hers.  
  
"Finally going to tell me." Willow stopped and held her head for a moment, "What the hell?"  
  
"Are you okay?" Snape was out of his chair now rubbing his left arm with one hand, and leaning over her. She had paled considerably, "Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"No, I'm fine," Willow looked up, surprised to see concern not annoyance in his face, "Wow, know why Cordy didn't like it now though."  
  
"Like what? Who's Cordy?" Snape, not for the first time since Willow's arrival, found himself unable to follow her thought process at all.  
  
"Visions, and a, well, I wouldn't say friend but, long story."  
  
"You had a vision?" Snape asked, "You have second sight?"  
  
"Not usually, but yeah, it was sort of like I was watching something through someone else's eye's."  
  
"What did you see?" Snape asked, Hogwarts was protected against this kind of thing.  
  
Before Willow could answer there was a knock on the door. Snape went to answer the door, wondering who that would be; no one came to his rooms. Pulling open the door, he bit back a slight growl at his visitors.  
  
"Is Professor Rosenberg here?" Hermione asked immediately, "The Bloody Baron said he saw her coming down here with you."  
  
"And if I say she isn't here?" He snarled at the girl.  
  
"You would be lying," Willow moved to stand behind him, "What's up?"  
  
"Professor Burkle said if we remembered anything or anything happened that we should tell one of you," Harry said quickly, he wasn't any happier about being in Snape' s chambers than Snape was at having them there.  
  
"You remembered something? Wow this is my lucky day for information," Willow nudged Snape out of the way and gestured the reluctant teen-agers inside.  
  
"Not remembered, I uh, had a. I saw something?"  
  
"What?" Willow asked, ignoring the snarling Potions teacher now pacing the room.  
  
"I saw. I saw Death Eaters. Five or six of them I think," He looked at his friends who looked as uneasy as he did to be here, "and I think Lord Voldemort but."  
  
"What did they look like?" Willow asked.  
  
"They had the black robes with snakes, like they always wear," Harry was pacing now too, "And it was weird I usually, when I see things, I see through Voldemort's eyes. But this time I saw, at least I think I saw him."  
  
"His back was turned," Willow watched Harry pace, "But he had a robe like the others, he was angry about something. And he was."  
  
"Touching someone's arm?" Snape asked.  
  
"How did you. Your arm?" Willow asked.  
  
"Around the same time as your vision?" Snape answered.  
  
"You had a vision too?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sounds like the same one you had. If you usually see it from Voldemort's view though, who were we seeing it from?"  
  
"I don't know but they were."  
  
"Not happy?" Willow offered, she had gotten a definite vibe of unhappiness and anger.  
  
"Yeah, it wasn't a Death Eater it was someone who didn't want to be there."  
  
"You both had the same vision? At the same time my mark burned, that he was calling his people?" Snape moved to stand next to Harry and Willow.  
  
"Looks like. But why?"  
  
"Well we know why my mark hurts. He wants the Death Eaters. And it's common for Potter's scar to hurt when Voldemort is near, or feeling a strong emotion but why did you."  
  
"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed, "Well, it only make's sense but can it be done. I'll go check it out. If it can be."  
  
"Don't you love when she explains herself so clearly?" Ron muttered to know in particular.  
  
"Miss Granger what are you going on about?" Snape snapped, he did not have the patience for this right now.  
  
"Dumbledore!" Hermione said.  
  
"What about him?" Ron and Harry said together.  
  
"Well, you said Dumbledore said to bring you here right?" She asked Willow, "But you didn't know why?"  
  
"Yeah," Willow was trying desperately to follow Hermione's thoughts but this was worse than Cordelia logic, "What's that have to do with this?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure it's possible but, Professors, is it possible to magically get into someone's head? To make them see or hear something."  
  
"I don't think." Snape snapped.  
  
"No it is possible," Willow interrupted, "Well I'm not sure about seeing but I know you can enter someone's mind and communicate with them."  
  
"How can."  
  
"We did it. The summer Buffy was.gone," Willow was now pacing, "We had to patrol, Faith was in prison and someone had to patrol Sunnydale until I.Anyway, I would get on top of a crypt or anything high enough to see the whole cemetery and tell everyone where the vampires or demons were. But as I said we talked, but I'm sure there must be a way to create a visual effect."  
  
"We can look it up in the library?" Hermione offered, ignoring the groans of both her friends.  
  
"You and Ron work on that," Willow replied already heading to the door, "Harry find Faith or Fred tell them what's happened. I'll send an owl to Giles, see if he can help. Everyone meet in my rooms tomorrow and we'll discuss what we found out."  
  
Everyone immediately set off on their set tasks. Snape followed Willow to his classroom then to the owlery.  
  
"Are you sure this Giles can help?" Snape asked as he watched her release the owl.  
  
"Giles can always help," Willow smiled, "If he doesn't just know, he loves to look stuff up."  
  
"Should introduce him to Miss Granger," Snape muttered.  
  
"Now I really do need to know everything you can tell me about Voldemort and Death Eaters." Willow said.  
**********  
  
"Faith I'm not sure that it would be appropriate," Mcgonagall said to the girl pacing the room, like a caged animal.  
  
"Why not?" Faith turned to face the older woman, "What's the worst that can happen, students can't leave the grounds. The castle's crawling with teachers."  
  
"But a party?" Mcgonagall was not at all sure a party by muggle standards would be a good thing, "We always have a feast."  
  
"So we have the feast then." She was interrupted by a knock on the door. She pulled open the door and smiled at Harry, "Hey Harry, tell Professor Mcgonagall that a Halloween Party would be cool."  
  
"Party? You mean the feast?" Harry had been caught off guard by the question.  
  
"No I mean music, dancing, fun?" Faith prompted.  
  
"Like a muggle party?" Harry asked, surprised that Mcgonagall hadn't given an outright no at the idea.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sure it would be fun," Harry replied.  
  
"See students want it."  
  
"Fine, after the feast you can have a party. We'll inform the student's tomorrow," Mcgonagall gave in, "You will of course be held responsible if there are any problems. Now Mr. Potter did you need something?"  
  
"Yeah, I was looking for Faith actually," He smiled at the Slayer, everyone would love a party.  
  
"Talk while we walk kid," Faith said leaving the office, "We've gotta write to B, and get some music."  
  
Harry followed Faith to her room and then the owlery so she could send the message to her friends. While they walked, he explained what had happened that afternoon. When he was done, Faith looked at him and smiled.  
  
"'Bout time, thought I was never going to kick some ass."  
  
"Well, you still really aren't I mean, we don't know where they are, just that he's calling the death eaters to him."  
  
"Yeah, but at least something's happening."  
  
"I guess," Harry had never seen anyone happy about Voldemort being active, "Well, I'm going to go help Ron and Hermione research."  
  
"See ya," Faith turned in the opposite direction, she was going to find Fred then decided that if Fred had went somewhere with Charlie Weasley they probably didn't want to be found.  
**********  
  
"So let me make sure I understand all of this," Willow said when Snape had finally finished telling her about his time as a Death Eater and the last few years since Voldemort's return.  
  
"This Voldemort guy decided that only pure blood wizards deserve to exist. He then set about destroying every one else, along with any one that just annoyed him. There was this Order of the Phoenix headed by Dumbledore that fought him." Willow waited for Snape to nod his agreement before continuing, "Then Trewaleny had a vision, by the way she is such a fraud, that some kid born at the end of July would have a mark that would steal his power. He thought it was Harry, killed his parents and tried to kill Harry, but well failed obviously, leaving the scar, therefore making prophecy true."  
  
"Correct." Snape said, amazed at how unsurprised she was by everything he had told her.  
  
"Why is it that evil people think so damn much of prophecies anyway? I mean hell, Buffy proves them false like weekly," Willow said, Snape just stared at her, the girl had an amazing way of going off track with her thoughts but eventually would come back to the topic at hand, "So six or so years ago he took over the Dark Arts teacher's body and tried to steal this stone thing that would make him immortal. Again they're all so obsessed with immortality, vampires had that gem of Amara thing, now this. Harry stopped him and every year since he's gotten stronger but Harry's always stopped him."  
  
Snape waited patiently for her to continue, he was amazed she had went this long without a breath.  
  
"Then last year, he went after the prophecy ball thing. You know books, much easier, by the way. Big fight, lots of people died, both sides, Dumbledore killed Voldemort."  
  
"Or so we thought yes." Snape agreed.  
  
"But then Dumbledore had reason to believe he was back and went in search of him for the Ministry. And now he's gone?"  
  
"Yes," Snape agreed, "Does all this help you?"  
  
"Some, But I still don't understand why you became a Death Eater?" Willow flopped down next to him on the small couch in his chambers.  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Suppose not," Willow shrugged, "Why do you hate Harry?"  
  
"I don't hate Potter," Snape answered, "His father, Black, and Lupin I hate."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I told you I wasn't popular in school."  
  
"Yes, but that doesn't explain why you hated them? I wasn't popular either but I didn't hate any. Well okay I hated Cordelia's sheep."  
  
"Cordelia's sheep?" Snape asked confused, "She had livestock?"  
  
"Livestock?" Then realizing what he was saying, "No, that's we called her friends, they couldn't do anything without someone usually Cordy telling them. Wait, they picked on you didn't they?"  
  
Snape glared at her, he was not discussing that part of his life with her.  
  
"Fine don't talk about it. I don't like to talk about Harmony either," Willow said quietly, she did understand being picked on, she had just never let it make her this miserable, "But you aren't still the kid being picked on by the cool people, and most importantly it is not Harry's fault if his father was a jackass."  
  
Snape sat broodily staring at her, he knew she was right, but James Potter was not here to take it out on, Harry was.  
  
"Are you going to Hogsmeade next weekend?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" Willow asked, "I heard it's the only all Wizard town around."  
  
"It is."  
  
'Then why aren't you going?"  
  
"Students." Snape snapped.  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"They will be there."  
  
"You know they might be less frightened of you if you went to Hogsmeade and maybe smiled a little occasionally," Willow suggested.  
  
"I like them afraid." He smirked.  
  
"You have to come with me," Willow pleaded.  
  
"Why, I'm sure the students, who adore you already, will be happy to show you around."  
  
"I'm sure they would, but Faith is meeting Remus," Willow ignored the small growl that escaped his lips, "And Fred is probably going to spend all her time with Charlie Weasley. So that means everyone has a date but me."  
  
"Date?"  
  
"Okay a grown up to talk to, is that better?"  
  
"I don't want to go."  
  
"I will show up in your class every day until you do, oh, and I'll tell all the students about how you were the little picked on kid in school that's why you're so crabby now."  
  
"Fine, I am not staying all day though," He finally conceded. 


	11. Deliveries From Home

Part 11 Deliveries from Home  
  
Tuesday morning two owls dropped letters in front of Willow, narrowly missing her bowl of cereal in the process. She quickly opened the first letter, having immediately recognized Giles handwriting.  
  
Willow, There is not much I can tell you about Lord Voldemort, the Watcher's Council, while aware of the Wizarding world does not take an active role in it most of the time. From what you have said you know as much if not more than I. We will do what we can to help; Dawn and Andrew are researching as I write. I've also contacted Wesley as well as a few other Watchers that survived and may have some information.  
  
I do wish to caution you. You have shown great control over your power in the last year but you have also never been in such an inherently magic place. Please be careful, if Voldemort is as bad as I remember hearing, and he senses weakness to the dark arts in you.  
  
Giles  
  
Well, at least her friends are looking into it. They managed to find information on Glory and on the First who both have existed since before records were kept they can certainly find something on a Wizard who's only about sixty or seventy. She picked up the second letter which was again from Giles.  
  
Willow,  
  
I just sent the other letter and returned home when a new one was delivered. There is a spell to allow other's to see from your eyes, and it is very similar to the one we used to communicate. I highly doubt that your students will find anything in the school library though. It's very powerful for students. Professor Dumbledore however, I would think is capable of performing it.  
  
I don't know how we can help you find where he is though; I would venture to say that he will allow you to see things when he believes something helpful is happening. I would advise both you and this Harry Potter to write down every thing you can remember from these visions, so that you can look at them as a group later and see if there is anything familiar or similar in them.  
  
Again be careful Willow. Giles.  
  
Willow glanced over to see that Fred and Faith had also both received mail this morning. Faith had a large package in front of her; Willow assumed the package was a collection of compact discs from Buffy and Dawn. Mcgonagall had given her permission to have a party and Willow had assured her she could find a way to make a CD player work without electricity.  
  
Fred saw that her letter was from Wesley. She quickly tore it open. So much of the last few years had been spent with Angel, Gunn and Wesley that she found herself missing them.  
  
Fred, Thank you for your letter. I'm glad you're enjoying your teaching position.  
  
I received a call from Giles today. We are looking into information on Lord Voldemort for you. However, like Giles I would have to say, you are in the most likely place to find information. You are working with people that have dealt with the wizard many times.  
  
Angel says to tell you hello. He's glad you're enjoying yourself. He also says to tell Willow he would be happy to come and talk to her class. Let him know when. She has saved him from Angelus twice and the least he can do is talk to some children.  
  
Wesley  
  
The girls didn't have a chance to speak to each other until breakfast was finished and the students were making their way out of the hall and to their classes. Faith was happy to have gotten the music and a portable stereo from Dawn. She wasn't altogether happy with Dawn's music choices but Dawn had assured her in the accompanied letter that it was popular teen music.  
  
Fred told Willow that Angel had said he would be happy to come and talk to her class. They decided they would get together and try and pick a date for his visit, maybe Wesley could join him.  
  
Fred said goodbye to Willow as they approached Willow's class of sixth years, all standing outside the door waiting for her to open it. Smiling she opened the door and followed the students inside.  
  
"I have great news," Willow said when everyone was seated; "Angel says he will come and talk to you."  
  
"The vampire?" Several Slytherins said shocked.  
  
"Yes," Willow smiled, "I told you last week, he doesn't kill humans anymore."  
  
"We heard you know a werewolf too?" Someone from the back of the room asked.  
  
"Yes, well I did."  
  
"Can he visit too?"  
  
"Sorry, I don't even know where he is anymore," Willow smiled, "And he doesn't talk much."  
  
"Today we're going to discuss the defensive spells you know," Willow sat on the edge of her desk. "What do you think is the best one you've learned so far?"  
  
"Expelliarmus," Several students answered at once.  
  
"Disarming spell right?" Willow saw everyone nod, "Okay what if the person you're fighting doesn't have a wand, or any weapon that you can see?"  
  
"Who would we be fighting with no wand?" Draco Malfoy asked, "Muggles maybe, but there are lots of things that we could use to stop them."  
  
The students were watching Willow for an answer and didn't see Faith step into the back of the class room.  
  
"Who would you fight with no wand?" Willow repeated, "Good question, but not all wizards and witches use wands."  
  
"Powerful ones do," Draco insisted, egged on by the snickering Slytherins.  
  
"Really, I don't," Willow smiled, "And we've discussed what I can do. First though lets take Mr. Malfoy's comment that stopping a muggle would be easy."  
  
Faith then walked to the front of the class, smirking at the surprised slightly frightened faces of several of the Slytherins.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, it's nice of you to volunteer for this demonstration," Willow motioned for him to come to the front of the class room, "Faith isn't going to hurt you, just disarm you. And since you are so sure you're quicker than any muggle it should be no problem for you to retain your wand."  
  
"Sure, you're just going to use magic to help her," He looked slightly frightened now.  
  
"I don't need Red's help," Faith replied for Willow.  
  
"On three then," Willow waited while Malfoy took his wand out, Faith was more than willing to give the boy every chance. "One, two three."  
  
"Stupe." The wand was pulled from hand before he could get the jinx out.  
  
"Magic isn't always faster Malfoy," Faith handed him back his wand and turned to toward the rest of the class.  
  
Malfoy raised the wand again but before he could utter the jinx, Faith had turned back toward him grabbed the front of his robes with one hand raising him off the ground, and grabbed the wand with the other.  
  
"Can't even beat me being a coward," Faith walked over to his seat still holding him slightly off the ground, and dropped him in it.  
  
"But she's not a normal muggle she's a Slayer," Pansy Parkinson said, doing her best to defend her now very embarrassed house mate.  
  
"Okay that's true but if we hadn't already told you Faith was a slayer how would you know?" Willow asked, "And now there isn't just one, like in the past, there are thousands of them."  
  
"Let's give them a break, and say that Blondie, whose face is about the same color as your hair right now, isn't the fastest or smartest of this class," Faith offered, "Who is?"  
  
Several students from both houses pointed to Harry, the Gryffindors because they believed he was, the Slytherins because they wanted to see him as embarrassed as Malfoy.  
  
"Okay Potter you come up here then," Faith said, "See if you can beat me."  
  
"But I don't doubt that you can't always win with."  
  
"Doesn't matter Harry," Willow said, "We just want to prove a point. Now on three."  
  
Willow let him raise his wand before she counted. Like Malfoy, Faith had relieved him of his wand before he could finish speaking the single word of the jinx.  
  
"That's all for today, next week we'll discuss the idea of stopping a wizard not using a wand," Willow said, "So we can say this is fair though, What other professor do you think I should get to help with demonstration?"  
  
"Anyone we want?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Yep, well assuming the teacher is willing to participate."  
  
"Professor Snape," Came the unanimous reply from the Slytherins.  
  
"Anyone object or is it agreed Professor Snape is an appropriate choice?"  
  
"I think Faith should have to disarm him too," Malfoy insisted, still embarrassed by being so easily beat by a muggle.  
  
"I'm in," Faith said to Willow's questioning look.  
  
"Okay then, I'll talk to Professor Snape, and for next week I want a list of spells that you can use to counter attack someone NOT using a wand."  
**********  
  
Willow didn't have a chance to speak to Snape until the next day. She had been able to find out however, that he did have that period free. If he was unwilling to help, Mcgonagall said she would be happy to assist.  
  
After her last class on Tuesday Willow made her way to Snape's dungeon class room. How he could stand working and living someplace with no light whatsoever amazed her. It wasn't like he was a vampire, Spike and Angel didn't like light but hey flamey death involved for them. She knocked on the closed classroom door then entered without waiting for an answer.  
  
"It is customary to wait for an invitation after knocking Miss Rosenberg, I believe even in the muggle world, or is that not the case in the States," He asked scowling at her.  
  
"You do know how to smile right?" Willow asked unfazed by his bad mood.  
  
"Did you want something?" Snape asked, it would be so much easier if she could be intimidated like the students.  
  
"Nope, just wanted to be around your shining personality," She sat down in one of the students desks across from him, I need a favor."  
  
"Favor?" Snape stared at the girl, first actually getting him to admit anything about his past and agreeing to go to Hogsmeade with the students, now another favor. "I believe I already agreed to go to Hogsmeade with you."  
  
"Yes you did," Willow said thoughtfully, "But I think you will like this favor more, still have to go to Hogsmeade though."  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"I'm trying to prove a point to my sixth years," Willow smiled, "And your house would like you to assist in proving me wrong."  
  
"About?" He prompted.  
  
"I said that the disarming spell should not be their first or only option in a fight against a wizard," Willow explained.  
  
"It's useless on a wizard without a wand."  
  
"Exactly, Mr. Malfoy however, believes that a wizard without a wand isn't much of a threat."  
  
"What spell does he propose?"  
  
"Stupefy." Willow smiled.  
  
"And you want me to do what exactly?"  
  
"A duel, Mcgonagall says we can use the hall. You stop me before I stop you. You have a wand I don't."  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
"Okay, Malfoy would also like you to stop Faith before she can disarm you," Willow told him.  
  
"Faith disarm me?" Snape bit back a smile. "Certainly you aren't serious."  
  
"Like your students I believe you are seriously underestimating the speed of a slayer."  
  
"When are we doing this?"  
  
"My morning class, next Monday."  
  
"Fine." 


	12. Hogsmeade

Part 12 Hogsmeade  
  
Willow, Faith and Fred were standing at the castle entrance Saturday morning, watching the students file out the door as they were checked off the list by Filch. Fred waved to Charlie as she spotted him making his way from Hagrid's hut, now they were just waiting for Snape to arrive and they could leave. As the number of students waiting to leave began to dwindle, Willow frowned, he still wasn't here.  
  
"Are we ready to go?" Charlie asked, as Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny approached, "We're all walking over together right?"  
  
"Where's Professor Snape?" Willow asked the four students.  
  
"Snape?" Hermione asked in surprise, no one ever cared where he was unless they were in the halls after curfew.  
  
"Hiding in his dungeon?" Ron suggested.  
  
"He doesn't usually go to Hogsmeade," Hermione shot Ron an irritated look, as much as they didn't like Snape they shouldn't insult him in front of other teachers.  
  
"He is today," Willow muttered already heading down the hall, as the other's stood watching her.  
  
"Well, I guess she's meeting us there," Faith shrugged and headed out the door, followed by Charlie and Fred, the shocked students still gaping at Willow joined them a few seconds later.  
**********  
  
Willow stormed into the Potions classroom, finding it empty she made her way across to the storage room on the opposite side of the room, finding that empty too she stormed out of the classroom. Next she headed to his personal quarters. Knocking on the door she received no response. She couldn't just barge in, she didn't know his password.  
  
"Don't suppose you'll open if I just say please?" She asked the smirking wizard in the portrait over the door.  
  
"Sorry," He replied, "As angry as you look, Professor Snape is still scarier. If I anger him he could make me guard the entrance to the Slytherin House then I'd have to deal with those horrid children all the time."  
  
"Okay, wow," Willow smiled, "You're perfect for him aren't you? Though you understand I won't stop knocking until he let's me in because I know he's in there."  
  
"I understand, Good Luck," The wizard smiled at her before disappearing into his frame, having decided he did not want to listen to the argument that would undoubtedly occur; it seemed the Professor had met his match.  
  
"Snape I am not leaving until you open this door!" Willow shouted, banging on the door again.  
  
Inside the sitting room, Severus Snape rubbed his temple, he had hoped hiding in here the girl would forget his promise and leave with her friends. Obviously, he had been mistaken. He considered ignoring her, in hopes she would just go away. Her next statement however, had him rising to his feet to open the door.  
  
"If you don't open this door I will blow it off its magical hinges," Willow shouted reaching in her pocket for her wand.  
  
"Please don't damage school property Miss Rosenberg," The door was pulled open to reveal the unhappy face of Snape.  
  
"What are you doing down here?" She stormed past him.  
  
"Grading papers," He pulled the portrait closed, following her into his sitting room.  
  
"We were going to Hogsmeade."  
  
"I was hoping you would forget," He had decided lying to her would be useless.  
  
"Wrong," She grabbed his arm preventing him from sitting, "We're going now."  
  
"Miss Rosenberg," He began pulling his arm away from her.  
  
"I think it's okay for you to call me Willow," She smiled, "Now let's go."  
  
"I do not wish to go to Hogsmeade," He turned to face her, did she have to smile all the time.  
  
"Well, I wish you to go," She said, imitating both the accent and the annoyed tone, "You might have fun."  
  
"I highly doubt that," He frowned, spending the day with her wasn't as irritating a prospect as he would have thought, but a day in town surrounded by students. "Wouldn't you rather we stay here and discuss the Death Eaters further, or we could work on some new potions or spells if you'd like?"  
  
"Nice try but Ron, and Harry said there's a really great candy store and I've never had butter beer and I."  
  
"Not only do you expect me to go to Hogsmeade but I have to go to Honeydukes?" Snape had moved and was now standing inches away from Willow staring at her with a look of utter distaste, "That is where the students will be."  
  
"Most likely," Willow grinned, "Look at it this way, you can scowl and growl at them and watch them run in fear. 'Sides if you want to ever learn to not be so damn unhappy all the time you have to learn to be friends."  
  
"No one wants to be my friend, Mi.Willow," He sighed.  
  
"I do. If I didn't I wouldn't be here," Willow was looking at him sadly now, "I've dealt with scary before and trust me you don't compare to Angelus or Spike, and I still like them."  
  
"Let's go," Snape turned and headed out the door, if he just went with her maybe she would tire of his company in a couple hours and he could come back and sulk as usual.  
**********  
  
Once they reached Hogsmeade Ron and Harry decided to go to Honeydukes and the joke shop; while Ginny and Hermione headed to some new clothing shops they had seen, they invited Faith to join them but she just muttered that she wanted to look around, and asked for directions to the Shrieking Shack. Both girls looked puzzled as to why she wanted to go there but gave her directions. Charlie and Fred headed to a small coffee shop, that wouldn't be too crowded with students.  
  
Charlie led Fred to a small table in the corner so that if students did show up they would, hopefully, not notice them. After ordering drinks for each of them he turned his attention to Fred. They hadn't had a lot of time to talk to each other, both being busy during the day, and he didn't live in the castle with the other teachers.  
  
"So, what is Los Angeles like?" He asked, "Is it very different from here?"  
  
"You're kidding right? This," Fred motioned to everything around her, "Is different than anything I've ever seen. I don't know if there is even a wizarding part of L.A."  
  
"There is," He assured her, "You just haven't seen it. So tell me about this overprotective vampire I should worry about."  
  
"Angel," Fred laughed, "He's not really bad. He just worries. Well, broods is more the word I guess. He's coming to visit I think, around Christmas. He said he'd talk to Willow's class."  
  
"So I should hide then?"  
  
"No, not unless you plan on hurting me, but then you'd probably have to worry about Faith first because she's here."  
  
"Thanks for the warning."  
  
"So what's it like working with dragons? Sounds cool, and well, dangerous."  
  
"It is dangerous," Charlie replied, "Fun though, assuming you don't mind danger and being outside a lot. So how is it that you don't have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Well I did but we just.something happened that.it's a long story," Fred shrugged.  
  
"And one you don't want to discuss," Charlie glanced at their now empty cups, "Want to look around. We've been here long enough that Honeydukes should be emptying out a little."  
  
"Sure."  
  
They left the shop, and headed down the street talking quietly about there lives. They didn't notice Ginny and Hermione watching them from a shop window, whispering to each other.  
  
"They look so cute together don't they?" Hermione whispered as Fred and Charlie passed.  
  
"Yeah, and Charlie likes her. If he didn't he would not have bothered coming here, he would rather spend time with his dragons or other animals than here," Ginny grinned, her brother was even venturing into the small shop with a lot of pink frilly things in the window.  
**********  
  
Faith approached the run down shack at the edge of town. Several students had stopped her to tell her it was haunted, which she would have dismissed as silly, but she's seen stranger things than a haunted shack. It didn't look haunted though, and it was where Remus said to meet him. Approaching the door, she pushed it open slowly, having been a slayer to long to not be cautious when entering an abandoned building.  
  
"Hello," Faith turned quickly reaching for the stake in her pocket, to see Remus Lupin sitting on a wooden chair in the corner.  
  
"Can't stake me," He smiled wryly.  
  
"Sorry, out of silver bullets," She stuck the piece of wood back in her pocket.  
  
"So you know?" His smile faltered, "But you still came?"  
  
"Yeah, it's not a full moon," She grabbed the empty chair next him and sat down.  
  
"Most people don't care. A werewolf's a werewolf."  
  
"Most people aren't slayers and haven't lived on a Hellmouth," Faith shrugged, "Hell; my best friend is a vampire."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, Angel showed me how to get help and believed in me."  
  
"That's great," Lupin agreed, "its always nice to have friends to support you, don't know what I would have done without Sirius, James, and Dumbledore."  
  
"You know Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes, he was headmaster when I attended Hogwarts and I was the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor for a year."  
  
"Oh, right," Faith said, "Why did you leave?"  
  
"Students found out that I was a werewolf."  
  
"He fired you?"  
  
"Oh, no," Remus smiled, "Dumbledore wouldn't do that, I left because I knew how parents would react. Though I hear he's um, gone?"  
  
"Yeah, that's why I'm here, Willow, Fred and I are supposed to protecting some kids."  
  
"Harry Potter?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I know Harry; if they believe Voldemort took Dumbledore they would want to protect him," Lupin answered, "Want to go for a walk?"  
  
"Why not?" Faith stood, "You don't mind seeing the students?"  
  
"No, it would be nice to see Harry, Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Let's go." Lupin led her out of the shack and into town.  
**********  
  
Willow pulled the hesitant Professor Snape into Honeydukes as several students were making their way out. Once inside he stood near several bins of candy, arms crossed over his chest, glaring at the students still remaining in the shop. Willow made her way slowly through the store examining every bin of candy, occasionally asking a student or Snape about something she was unsure of, and choosing several different kinds to purchase. By the time she had paid for her selections, Snape's scowling and glaring had chased most of the students away.  
  
"Okay I think you've successfully frightened everyone in this shop shall we move on?" Willow returned to Snape's side, holding a large bag of candy, "Did you know that these Chocolate Frogs really jump?"  
  
"Yes," He frowned as he followed her outside, "Are you quite sure you wouldn't rather be with your friends?"  
  
"You are my friend. At least you will be," Willow smiled, if it killed her she would show him that his past didn't have to make him miserable. She held up one of the frogs, "Want one?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, let's go to the joke shop next," She grabbed his arm and began pulling him down the street, ignoring several students who stopped to stare at the sight of Professor Snape and their new Dark Arts Professor.  
  
"Must we?"  
  
"Yep, I can get Xander something really cool I bet, Andrew too."  
  
"Who?" Snape scowled, why did he care who the men she spoke of were.  
  
"Xander, remember best friend since I was five," She opened the door and waved to Ginny and Hermione who were looking at the merchandise, "Andrew helped us with the First but he was evil, well kind of, Warren was really the only evil one, Andrew and Jonathon were just stupid I think."  
  
"Yes, well, that cleared it up."  
  
"Hi, Professor Rosenberg," Hermione approached them, "Professor Snape."  
  
"Hi Hermione, Ginny," Willow said, "We're looking for something for my friends, any suggestions?"  
  
"Xander?" Hermione asked, having heard a lot about her friends in class.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"There's some good stuff here," Ginny suggested, "But honestly my brothers Fred and George have some much cooler stuff. I can a list from them for you."  
  
"Thanks, Can I get the stuff before Christmas?"  
  
"Sure. I'll owl them as soon as we get back."  
  
Snape was continuing to scowl at the girls who quickly ended their conversation and left the shop.  
  
"You are really very good at scaring people away do you know that?" Willow was now the one frowning, a smile quickly spread across Snape's face at her words; making her frown deepen.  
  
"No, see that's a bad thing," She pulled him back out of the store, "Three Broomsticks next I think."  
  
"Wouldn't you rather go to the Hog's Head?" He suggested knowing the Three Broomsticks would be packed with students.  
  
"Nope," Willow responded, "Now while we walk want to tell me why you hate Remus?" She asked noticing him snarling at Faith and Remus Lupin who were walking on the other side of the busy street.  
  
"No."  
  
"You don't know me very well do you?" Willow smiled as they neared their destination, "I won't quit asking until you answer."  
  
"Fine, I hate him because he did nothing."  
  
"That makes no sense," Willow tugged open the door and pulled him inside, not noticing all the students staring at the two of them amazed that someone was voluntarily spending time with Professor Snape.  
**********  
  
Fred and Charlie left Honeydukes carrying a large bag of candy. The streets were still packed with students, as it was still early in the day. It was nearing lunch but Charlie didn't want to go to The Three Broomsticks because it would be noisy and filled with students making it impossible to talk.  
  
"Have you been to the lake yet? Seen the Giant Squid?"  
  
"Giant Squid?" Fred asked, "It's not demonic is it?"  
  
"Demonic? I don't think so. Want to pick up lunch and have a picnic?"  
  
"Sure," Fred laughed at his puzzled expression, "Sorry, but large creatures tend to end up being demonic. Did I tell you about the Giant Rock demon thing?"  
  
"No," Charlie turned and headed toward a small restaurant to order their lunch.  
**********  
  
Faith and Lupin were making their way into the Hog's Head for lunch. He had assured her it would be quieter than The Three Broomsticks, and he was fairly sure this particular girl would not mind the slightly different type of people that frequented the pub. They quickly ordered drinks and found an empty table in a reasonably quiet corner.  
  
"So you helped to fight this Voldemort guy last time?" Faith asked as they sat down.  
  
"Yes. My friend Sirius died during the fight with the Death Eaters," He answered, "Is Harry doing well, he took Sirius' death hard and I written him and he says he's fine but."  
  
"He five by five," She answered, "We just need to figure out these visions."  
  
"Harry's having visions again?"  
  
"Yeah, Willow's sharing them with him. We think Dumbledore may be causing them not Voldemort."  
  
"Dumbledore?" Remus asked, "How is he."  
  
"Willow says it's possible to enter someone's mind to communicate with them. She thinks he's trying to help them find him. But it's only been the one vision."  
  
"If I can help."  
  
"How long are you going to be here?" Faith asked, she enjoyed talking to him and hoped he would be around for a while.  
  
"I have no where else I need to be," He smiled, "I've been using Sirius' house but without a job, I can stay in the shack as long as I want."  
  
"That shack is not fit to live in, and I've lived in some real dumps," Faith said, "What about at the castle, if you were helping with the Dumbledore thing?"  
  
"I don't think." Before he could get his answer out Faith had spotted Professor Mcgonagall and was calling her over.  
  
"Do you think we could find a place for Remus at the castle, if he fought.?"  
  
"Professor Lupin is welcome at the castle any time," Mcgonagall replied, "Most of the parents who would raise objections are not. in a position to do so any longer."  
  
Mcgonagall was well aware the majority of the parents that would have fought against it hardest were now known Death Eaters and no longer in a position of power. Lupin could also be a great asset in finding and rescuing Albus Dumbledore. She also new he was very much in need of friends who didn't care about his problem, Faith didn't seem to be affected by the knowledge at all.  
  
"Okay so you can come back with me tonight and we'll find you a room," Faith smiled.  
  
"I'm heading back now, I'll have the house elves prepare your old room Remus," Mcgonagall smiled and headed back to the door.  
  
"Thank you," Remus smiled at Faith, it had been a long time since someone had been concerned enough to even ask where he was living.  
  
"No problem," She leaned over and kissed him, smiling slightly when he pulled away shocked.  
  
"Faith I," Remus didn't know exactly what to say, he didn't think she understood what being involved with a werewolf could mean. So much depended on control..  
  
"You are not going to say you didn't want that," Faith asked, she didn't usually spend time with guys who hesitated at all at what she was obviously offering.  
  
"I didn't say that but I'm a. You could get hurt," He hoped she would understand what he was saying.  
  
"I know the control thing," Faith leaned back in her chair, "Slayer remember, I'm not as.easily injured, as others."  
  
"Do you know what you're.?"  
  
"Let's go back to the castle and discuss it in a more private place," Faith suggested standing up and heading toward the door, leaving a surprised Remus to follow behind.  
**********  
  
Fred was setting the last remains of their lunch in the picnic basket as Charlie watched in amusement. He had tried to tell her he could do it faster his way but she had been jittery since they sat down, and had insisted on doing it herself.  
  
"Now will you sit down?" He patted the blanket next to him.  
  
"Just let me." Before she could find something else to busy herself Charlie waved his wand making all the food and other remains of their lunch disappear, leaving only the blanket he was lying on.  
  
"Relax," He grabbed her hand pulling her back so she was reclining next to him.  
  
"Happy now?" She adjusted herself so she was leaning on her elbows, "So what's it like having a big family?"  
  
"Noisy," He smiled, "Many times, especially after the twins were old enough to cause trouble, I wished I was an only child. Or at least that they had stopped after me, maybe Percy."  
  
"Oh, it would be great to have a houseful of people. I think that's why I like living at the hotel. Angel, Wesley, and Gunn are always around, Cordy too until."  
  
"You didn't live with the twins," He smiled, he loved his younger brothers but they had been uncontrollable since they could hold a wand, "Try bringing home a girlfriend with them around."  
  
"Why was that bad?" Fred asked.  
  
"Couldn't do this," Charlie lowered his head and kissed her.  
  
"Um, yeah, I can see how that would be bad thing," She smiled as he lowered his head to kiss her again.  
  
Neither of them noticed Harry and Ron passing by the blanket on their way back to the school.  
  
"Okay I did NOT need to see that," Ron muttered when they had passed the couple.  
  
"Well, he seems happy, your mum was worried he wouldn't like being here," Harry smiled.  
  
"But he kissing Professor Burkle, she's."  
  
"His age, pretty?" Harry suggested.  
  
"Our teacher!"  
  
"But not his," Harry smiled, Charlie really liked Professor Burkle so Ron would have to adjust, "But did you see Professor Rosenberg with Snape?"  
  
"Yeah, he didn't seem all that happy about being there," Ron smiled for the moment pushing his brother kissing one of the Professors out of his mind.  
  
"How do you think she even got him there?"  
  
"Don't know," Ron laughed, "Why did she want him there at all anyway."  
  
"Maybe she likes him?" Harry suggested doubtfully.  
  
"Okay well that's a worse image than Charlie and Professor Burkle."  
  
Both boys entered the castle still laughing, only to find Faith and Remus Lupin on their way up the stairs heading into the teacher's quarters.  
  
"Professor Lupin?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, Ron," Lupin turned around, "I assume you know Faith?"  
  
"Yeah, but how do you know her?" Ron asked.  
  
"Met her in Diagon Alley when she arrived," Remus replied.  
  
"What are you doing at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I came up to Hogsmeade to see Faith, and Professor Mcgonagall said I can stay here for a time, maybe help with the search for Dumbledore."  
  
"Great," Both boys smiled, and said there good-byes afraid if they stuck around, judging by the look on Faith's face, they may see another image that would likely scar them for life.  
**********  
  
"So explain how doing nothing makes you hate him?" Willow asked when Snape returned to the table with two butter beers.  
  
"I don't wish to."  
  
"I don't care what you wish. How can I be your friend if you won't talk to me?"  
  
"Did I ask for a friend?" Snape couldn't understand why this woman could not understand that he was happy being alone.  
  
"You shouldn't have to ask for friends," Willow took a drink, "This stuff is good."  
  
Snape took a drink of his, wishing he had ordered something stronger if she was going to make him talk about his past. He scowled at several students who were not even trying to hide their stares.  
  
"Potter and Black were Lupin's friends," Snape explained, "They didn't like me."  
  
"And did you like them?"  
  
"God no," Snape took another drink, "However I preferred to spend my time alone."  
  
"Wow, you've changed so much," Willow hid her smile at his scowl behind her drink.  
  
"Do you want to hear this?" He snapped.  
  
"Sorry," She muttered.  
  
"They took it upon themselves to use me as.entertainment," Snape watched her closely expecting her to laugh, "Black even went as far as trying to send me to the Shrieking Shack when Lupin."  
  
"You would have been killed," Willow set her drink down and stared at him.  
  
"Yes, I believe that was the point. Potter lost his nerve at their little prank and pulled me back. Therefore making him the hero for saving me, when I wouldn't have been in danger at all if they hadn't."  
  
"Wow and Remus."  
  
"Knew what his friends did, he didn't participate but he didn't stop them either, even when he was a prefect," Snape said bitterly.  
  
"Well," Willow said thoughtfully, "I can understand why you hated them. But Severus Harry is not his father. And you are not the same teenage kid who was picked on."  
  
"I'm aware of that," Snape knew his reactions to Potter and his friends was unreasonable but part of him couldn't get past it. "Now I'm the evil ex Death Eater."  
  
"You're not the same man that was a Death Eater either."  
  
"Are you ready to leave yet?"  
  
"Let's go, Don't want to overload you're senses all at once," Willow smiled and stood up grabbing her packages, "Plus your presence is attracting a lot of attention."  
  
Snape scowled at the students as he followed Willow out on to the streets. 


	13. Breaking Through The Armor

Part 13 Breaking through the Armor  
  
Willow went to her room to drop off her purchases and found that neither of her friends had returned yet. She thought she had caught sight of Fred and Charlie by the lake and they didn't look they wanted company so she decided to head back down to see Snape again, she was finally making some progress in breaking through his armor and hated to see it end.  
  
Snape sighed when he heard the knock on his door again. It had to be Willow; no one else would come down here uninvited. He considered ignoring the door but decided quickly that the stubborn girl would not go away that easily.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked pulling open the door.  
  
"To talk to you," Willow smiled, "I brought food, did you know if you go to the kitchen those house elves fall all over themselves to get you stuff. Met a really cute one, name's Dobby, he was wearing like twelve hats, and I can't even guess how many mismatched socks. He said something about it being because Harry Potter freed him, couldn't really follow the conversation though. He was kind of confusing."  
  
"Dobby was confusing?" He asked biting back a smile.  
  
"Are you making fun of me?"  
  
"Ask the students, I have no sense of humor."  
  
"That's not true, you do. You just hide it well," She pushed past him and set the large tray on a table, "Like Angel, he can be funny when he wants to, he just would rather scare everyone. Do you want the ham or turkey, cause you know, Jewish, not really supposed to eat the ham? That's why everyone's afraid of Angel you know? Oh look they sent desserts too."  
  
"They're afraid of Angel because he's Jewish, or because he sent desserts?" Snape asked having completely lost track of her chatter.  
  
"What? Because he never show's his sense of humor," Willow filled her plate with food, poured some pumpkin juice and sat down, "Have some."  
  
He picked up a plate and filled it with sandwiches and took a seat across from her. They thankfully ate in silence for a few minutes. He was finding it harder and harder to send her away, on one level she annoyed him, almost as much as Potter, but on the other, he wasn't use to anybody wanting to be his friend, without wanting something in return. Even Dumbledore, who now was his friend, originally just wanted a spy for the Order.  
  
"Why do you live down here?" Willow asked as she finished her sandwich, "Wouldn't you rather live somewhere with windows?"  
  
"I like it down here," Snape set his plate down and it quickly disappeared.  
  
"Because it's easier to scare everyone if you're the snarling man in the dungeons?" Willow looked at him questioningly.  
  
Willow watched him as he considered her question. She wasn't sure why she was so concerned about him, if he wanted to lock himself up and be miserable, why should she care. But she kept finding herself drawn to him, he was even kind of sexy in a broody sort of way, okay, where did that thought come from, she thought, gay remember. She had been so lost her own thoughts she didn't hear his question and now he was looking at her waiting for a reply.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Why aren't you afraid of me?" He asked, "Everyone, even Professor Mcgonagall is at least a little afraid."  
  
"I don't frighten easily," Willow replied, setting her plate down and watching it and the tray of food both disappear, "That is so cool; I'm going to so miss the instant clean up when I go home. Oh, but Xander will be so impressed if he comes to visit with the others. Did I tell you Angel is coming to visit? Wesley too maybe, We think the week before the holiday's begin would be a good time. Professor Mcgonagall says we have a feast, and then I could give them their gifts. But we still have to ask Xander, and Buffy, if she and Giles can get away from the training. But then Andrew is going to want to come and I don't know if Faith can.."  
  
Snape had watched her talk for a moment, wondering once again how anyone can say so much without needing a breath. He needed to stop her, he had tried interrupting but she seemed unaware of his speaking. Finally he stood and closed the space between them and lowered his mouth to hers.  
  
Willow's eyes opened wide in shock when his lips touched hers. Then closed as he pulled her up to stand against him, his arms wrapping around her, pulling her closer; slowly her arms moved into his hair pulling his mouth down harder on hers.  
  
"Oh, uh, I." Willow stuttered when he raised his head and looked at her, "Why.how."  
  
"Surely you know how?" He smirked, it didn't seem to be often that Willow was speechless and he was enjoying being the cause of it.  
  
"I know how, but you don't like me," Willow had moved away and was pacing the room now. "You hate me; I annoy the hell out of you. You didn't even want to be friends. Oh, and I'm gay. You do everything in your power to avoid."  
  
"What did you say?" He asked staring at her; he thought he had heard something important in the middle of the babbling.  
  
"You don't like me?" She turned to look at him.  
  
"After that?"  
  
"I'm gay?" She asked, hadn't she mentioned that before, "You knew that? You saw. and Tara.and."  
  
"I'm very sorry, I obviously didn't realize, I had no right to."  
  
'Oh, no wait." She began as he turned and headed toward another room, "I didn't mean."  
  
She sighed as he entered the other door and it slammed closed. She had finally made progress, he was talking, and with the kissing, but then she freaked and now he was going to be all broody and unhappy again. She walked over to the door and tried to open it. He had locked it.  
  
"Alohomora," She waved her wand at the lock. She tried pushing the door open again.  
  
"Severus," She said leaning on the door.  
  
When no reply came she called his name again. Still no reply.  
  
"Please open the door, you don't understand," She waited for a reply.  
  
On the other side of the door, he was sitting on his bed, head in his hands. He couldn't let her in here now. He had forgotten about the girlfriend she had mentioned, then he went and. There was no way he was going to let her in here so he could be further embarrassed, he might as well, let the whole damn school jump in the pensieve and see that awful day he took his O.W.L.'s and Potter had..  
  
"Damn it open this door," She said angry now.  
  
"Leave." He said just loud enough for her to hear him.  
  
Next thing he knew, there was a very loud crash and his door had flown from its hinges and crashed into his dresser on the other side of the room. Willow walked in; her eyes had blackened, but were returning to their natural green.  
  
"You need to listen," She said quietly.  
  
"What the hell did you do?"  
  
"I don't like being told no," She smiled, "Now we need to."  
  
"What is there to talk about, you're. I shouldn't have."  
  
"Did I say you shouldn't have?" Willow was now standing in front of him, "Look I didn't exactly fight you off did I? It's just, I was surprised, and I need to think?"  
  
"You said you were gay?" He was staring at her now, what was there to think about.  
  
"But, before Tara I thought I, I had a boyfriend, I had a crush on Xander," Willow sat down next to him, "Then Oz left and Tara.I didn't mind you kissing me. I guess what I'm saying is if I was.really gay.I would have minded right? I just need to think about it."  
  
"Fine," He looked at her again, she wasn't turning him away, which would be a first, and he could give her time to think.  
  
She leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Just give me a couple days okay."  
  
"Do you still need me for your class tomorrow?" He asked as she approached the empty doorway.  
  
"Of Course," She turned and smiled, "You know the Slytherins will be very depressed if you don't win."  
  
Willow waved her hand at the empty doorway as she left, muttered something softly and the door replaced itself on the hinges.  
  
"I don't intend to lose," He said softly as the door closed.  
**********  
  
Ginny and Hermione were sitting in the empty common room. It was late and everyone else including Ron and Harry had turned in for the night, but Hermione was helping Ginny get an early start on her O.W.L.'s. They were sitting next to each other going over the notes Ginny had taken in Transfiguration.  
  
"I don't seem to be able to get this one right," Ginny pointed to a spell in her notes.  
  
"Yeah, that one's difficult, we could ask Professor Mcgonagall if we could borrow some beetles to practice on," Hermione suggested then stifling a yawn.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione you're tired, we can quit," Ginny closed her book and began putting her parchment away, "What do you think about Faith's Halloween Party? Are you going?"  
  
"Well, of course I'm going," Hermione said, "Alone but I'll be going, right?"  
  
"Why alone? What about Harry and Ron?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure Harry is going to ask Cho Chang, isn't he?" Hermione shrugged, "They have been talking a lot lately. And Ron."  
  
"Doesn't have a date," Ginny smiled, "He likes you."  
  
"He doesn't even know I'm a girl," Hermione headed for the stairs to the girl's dormitory.  
  
"Yes he does," Ginny insisted following behind her, "Well, sometimes I think you could be right but."  
  
"He can't fancy me all that much if he doesn't look at me any differently than he does Harry now can he?"  
  
"We just.we have to make him notice you!" Ginny said, as they reached the fifth year dormitory.  
  
"How can we do that?" Hermione asked, "It's not something I can look up in a book you know? And I can't ask the other girls because."  
  
"Professor Rosenberg and Professor Burkle!" Ginny smiled, "We'll ask them for help."  
  
"Do you think they would?" Hermione asked nervously.  
  
"Can't hurt to ask," Ginny smiled and went into her dormitory and Hermione headed to her own room.  
**********  
  
Willow entered the still empty room she shared with Faith and Fred. Obviously they're dates went well, she thought to herself as she quickly changed for bed. She fell asleep quickly, despite the million thoughts going through her head, not the least of which was why she wasn't more upset over Severus Snape kissing her. She didn't hear either Faith or Fred enter the room a couple hours later.  
  
Willow found her self in a dark room, so dark she couldn't see anything at all, damn it, she thought, what good is a dream if you can't see anything. Only, she quickly realized, this wasn't a dream, this was another vision. She realized that she, or Dumbledore, she assumed, couldn't move. He had been tied up.  
  
Okay, so what's he want me to see then, she thought, that he's tied up in a dark room? Then she realized she could hear voices, very clearly this time. It sounded like it was in the next room, but was close.  
  
"Has the boy made any effort to find Dumbledore?" A low hissing voice asked, "We need to get the boy."  
  
"No, Dark Lord, we aren't aware if he even realizes that something is wrong," Another voice said quietly. "My son says he's seen no sign of Potter even attempting to find anything."  
  
"Thank you Lucius," The hissing voice said, "Then we must get him. We must bring him here to us."  
  
"How Master, he is at Hogwarts."  
  
"Find a way," The other voice, that Willow was now sure must be Voldemort, snapped, "Dumbledore is gone, it shouldn't be that difficult."  
  
"He is still heavily protected."  
  
"Then we must find a way to lure him, to encourage him to find his headmaster," Voldemort said, "I don't believe he'll fall for the same trick as last time, we must find another way. Dumbledore won't be kept here forever. He'll find a way out, with or without his wand."  
  
The talking stopped for several minutes; Willow was beginning to wonder why the connection hadn't broken yet when she heard someone enter the room.  
  
"Dumbledore, you prize student has not come to save you," She heard Voldemort hiss into the darkness, "You must be quite disappointed."  
  
When Dumbledore didn't answer, Voldemort spoke again.  
  
"Do they know you followed me here? Do they have any idea that you are so close to home. The students were in Hogsmeade this weekend Lucius tells me and they didn't know how close you were."  
  
Before any reply could be made the connection broke and Willow sat up quickly, grabbing her wand and waving it lighting several sconces. She reached for a piece of parchment and a quill and began writing down what she had just heard, when Fred and Faith both sat up.  
  
"What's up Red?" Faith was already reaching for a stake.  
  
"It's fine. Another vision," Willow had finished writing and was setting the parchment back on the night stand.  
  
"Anything useful?"  
  
"I think they're close by," Willow quickly recounted what she had heard. Tomorrow they would talk to Harry, see if he had the same vision, and get together with the other teachers, see if anyone had any ideas on where they may be. 


	14. The Duels

Part 14 The Duels  
  
Willow smiled as the last of the students made their way into the great hall on Monday morning. Everyone was early today, seems no one wanted to miss the dueling teachers. The Slytherins, for the most part, anxious to see Snape put their muggle born teacher in her place. The Gryffindors just as anxious to see their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher embarrass Professor Snape.  
  
"Okay since everyone's here, we'll start a little early," Willow said standing on the long platform Professor Snape had conjured to make them easier to see, "Faith and Professor Snape will go first. You all did agree that Professor Snape would be a good choice for this exercise. He can use any spell he would like, as long as he uses a wand, to disarm Faith before she disarms him."  
  
"So I understand the rules, I can use ANY curse?" Snape asked.  
  
"What about Unforgivables?" Neville asked, "You aren't allowing those are you?"  
  
"Unforgivables?" Willow asked.  
  
"The Killing Curse, the Imperious Curse, and the Cruciatus Curse." Harry explained.  
  
"Okay well, without even asking for meanings I'm going to say the Killing Curse is a no," Willow answered, "We don't want to kill anyone. And the other two?"  
  
"Imperious allows you to control the other person, and the Cruciatus Curse causes pain, unbearable pain. People have lost their minds because of it," Hermione said.  
  
"Okay then we'll say Imperious is allowed, but not Cruciatus. Again don't want anyone hurt," Willow decided, "Faith, Professor are you ready?"  
  
Faith moved to one end of the long platform and Snape backed to the other, leaving several feet between them. Willow waited for Snape to raise his wand before continuing.  
  
"On three then," Willow stepped off the platform, "One, Two, Three."  
  
Snape raised his wand higher, "Imperio"  
  
As soon as Willow reached three, Faith saw Snape aim his wand and dropped to a somersault, rolling several times under the flash of red light emitting from his wand. She came back to her feet in front of him as the last of the light died out.  
  
"Stupe." Before he could get the word out Faith pulled the wand out of his hand. Smiling she held it up, ignoring the glare he was giving her.  
  
"Maybe she's exceptionally fast, even for a slayer," Someone from the back argued.  
  
"No she isn't," Willow said, taking the wand from Faith and handing it back to Snape, "But if Buffy can come here with Angel we can put your theory to the test."  
  
"I'm outta here, but if B is going to fight him," Faith glanced at the still glaring Professor, "I wanna see it."  
  
After Faith left, still laughing, Willow explained that now she would duel Snape, all he had to do was stop her, with his wand, before she could stop or disarm him.  
  
"It should be best of three," Malfoy said, "Anyone can miss once."  
  
"Fine with me," Willow glanced at Snape who simply nodded his consent, "Miss Granger count us out please."  
  
"One, Two, Three," Hermione said loudly after both Professors had taken their places.  
  
"Stupefy!" Snape said loudly aiming his wand at Willow.  
  
"Thicken," Willow said quietly and waved her hand in front of her as the red light from his wand shot toward her.  
  
A few feet in front of her the light hit an invisible barrier and bounced back at Snape, who quickly fell, to the laughter of the Gryffindors.  
  
Willow waved her hand and the barrier went down, "Does anyone know the counter curse?"  
  
"Do we have to?" Ron asked, still smiling.  
  
Hermione glared at Ron for a moment before stepping forward and muttering the counter curse. Willow reached down and offered a hand to Snape.  
  
"You okay?" Willow asked smiling.  
  
"Fine," He snapped, "Ready?"  
  
Willow quickly crossed the platform and Hermione once again counted to three.  
  
Snape once again raised is wand and uttered a spell that sent green light, this time, shooting toward Willow.  
  
"Stop," Willow held up her hand, and the light froze in place, "Dissipate."  
  
The class stared in shock as the remains of the spell faded away. As Snape glared at her, this was now becoming embarrassing for him, first the muggle, now. His thoughts cut off as Hermione once again began counting.  
  
".Three."  
  
"Imperio!" Snape shouted but before the spell could hit its mark Willow was gone.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione.  
  
"She can't Disapparate in here," Hermione insisted.  
  
"Well she's gone isn't." Harry cut off when he saw the familiar red hair appear behind Snape.  
  
"Hi," Willow said reaching over the very confused Professor's shoulder and plucking his wand from his hand.  
  
""What the."  
  
"How did you?" Several students were asking at once.  
  
"You can't apparate or Disapparate on Hogwarts grounds!" Hermione was again insisting along with several other voices.  
  
"Right and I didn't," Willow handed Snape his wand back, "I moved, I disappeared, but I was still here."  
  
"Disappeared?" Snape asked.  
  
"Yes, one of the many things I learned when." Willow trailed off, "Anyway it's more like flying. Apparating lets you appear instantly; I faded from your sight and moved."  
  
"Can we learn that?" Several students were asking.  
  
"I don't. We can try I guess."  
  
"Do you need me any longer Professor Rosenberg?" Snape snapped.  
  
"One moment please class," Willow said and walked with Snape to the hall, she didn't speak again until they were out of the room, "I need to see you later. I uh, had a vision last night."  
  
"Fine, I'll see you after dinner then," He said and walked away.  
  
"Sure, no problem," Willow muttered heading back to the class.  
  
When she returned to her students there were several questions about what she had done, and could they learn it. She agreed that they could at least attempt some wand-less spells in the coming weeks. When the discussion died down she dismissed the class for the day.  
  
"Mr. Potter can I speak to."  
  
"I had another vision," Harry said not waiting for her to finish.  
  
"Me too," Willow agreed as Ron and Hermione joined them, "Did it make sense to you? Any idea where they are?"  
  
"No," Harry shrugged, "Wish I did. But if they're near Hogsmeade."  
  
"They're nearby. Don't go after him yourselves. It's exactly what he wants," Willow said, "Find Faith or me if you feel the need to go looking okay."  
  
"All right," All three kids agreed and headed out for class.  
**********  
  
Faith knocked on the door to Remus' room, still in a very good mood after embarrassing the entirely arrogant Professor Snape. It wasn't as fun as embarrassing Draco Malfoy but still. The door swung open, pulling her out of her thoughts, as she saw Remus without his robes, for a change, he was wearing dark pants and a white shirt open at the collar.  
  
"You look very happy," He smiled and stepped aside to let her in, "Have a good morning?"  
  
"Pissed off Professor Bitchy, So yeah, good day for me," Faith sat on the couch in the corner of the room.  
  
"What did you do?" Lupin sat next to her, "If making him angry makes you this happy, Harry must love you."  
  
"Malfoy said it was easy to stop a muggle," Faith explained, "We had a little duel today I disarmed Snape before he could do a damn thing. Did the same thing to Malfoy last week."  
  
"You disarmed Severus Snape?"  
  
"Yeah," Faith smiled, "You should have seen the look on his face when I took the wand out of his hand."  
  
"Priceless I'm sure."  
  
"Oh yeah," Faith laughed.  
  
"You don't have a class this morning?"  
  
"Did this morning, I only have one a day," Faith smiled, "So I can stay here pretty much all day. Red had another vision last night though."  
  
Faith recounted what Willow had told her of her dream. Lupin asked a few question, and has some ideas of where they could be.  
  
"I wouldn't go charging in yet," He said quickly, seeing the look on Faith face, "We don't know what he wants other than Harry."  
  
"But we do know he has Dumbledore, and we want to."  
  
"If his goal is to draw Harry out, he won't harm Dumbledore," Lupin insisted, "And I wouldn't worry about Dumbledore anyway, he is capable of taking care of himself. Have you told Snape yet?"  
  
"No, Willow said she'd talk to him," Faith replied, "Why?"  
  
"He may know more about Voldemort's location. He was a Death Eater; he is our best chance at figuring out the location."  
  
"I still don't like doing nothing."  
  
"If it will make you feel better I can contact Moody," Lupin offered, "Have him and Kingsley see if they can find anything."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Mad-eye Moody, he was an Auror. One of the best."  
  
There the magical police thing right?"  
  
"Sort of yes," Remus answered, "Not exactly the same as muggle police but very close."  
  
"I guess if that's the best we can do today."  
**********  
  
Ginny and Hermione stopped Willow and Fred on the way into the great hall before dinner.  
  
"Professors can we talk to you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Sure," Willow smiled, "What's up?"  
  
Hermione glanced around at all the students making their way into the hall. She did not want to discuss this where they might be overheard.  
  
"Um, can we." She gestured toward Firenze classroom across the hall.  
  
The other three turned and followed her to the class room. Willow and Fred both gasped when the saw the enchanted room. Firenze was in the small clearing in the center watching the stars above.  
  
"Hello," The centaur smiled at them, "Professors, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger."  
  
"Hi, Firenze," Hermione smiled, "We just need to speak to the Professors for a moment."  
  
"And you don't want your fellow classmates to hear?" He questioned, "I understand." He moved further into the trees to allow them more privacy.  
  
"What's up?" Willow asked, still not sure what the girls wanted.  
  
"Well, we.That is I.it's about the party that Faith wants to have on Halloween," Hermione stuttered, this was much harder to ask than she expected.  
  
"Ron doesn't know Hermione's a girl," Ginny said bluntly.  
  
"That's silly, of course he knows you're a girl," Fred insisted.  
  
"How long have you known Ron?" Willow sighed; this sounded a lot her relationship to Xander.  
  
"Um, well since our first year here."  
  
"You were what eleven?" Willow asked, at the younger girl's nod, "She's probably right about the not noticing thing. I take it you want Ron to ask you to the party?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Hermione said blushing, "But if he doesn't."  
  
"Then we have to make him notice," Willow smiled, "It can be done."  
  
"I found this love potion but some of the ingredients are in Snape's private."  
  
"I am not stealing from Professor Snape," Willow smiled, "And love potions and magic are a bad idea. I'll tell you about it some other time. We just need to make him see that you're a girl."  
  
"Yeah, what are the rules about make up here?" Fred asked.  
  
"Make up?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Like Faith wears," Hermione explained, "The color on her face. They don't have make up in the wizarding world, but I've seen girls use magic to color their cheeks and lips."  
  
"I'll see what I can do," Willow smiled, "Tomorrow after dinner, can you two come to our room. I would think one of us should have some clothes that would help, if not I can owl Buffy and Dawn. The two of them could open their own mall. Faith brought us a ton of Hair and make up products, when we were in Diagon alley. I'm sure we can make Ron pay attention if that's what you want."  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said hugging the two women.  
  
"So can you get to our room?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll bring Harry's invisibility cloak in case we need it to get back." Ginny was smiling; Ron and Hermione were perfect together if they could just get her brother to wake up.  
**********  
  
"Hello," The Wizard hanging in front of Snape's door smiled at Willow as she approached, "Nice to see you again. Did he give you the password?"  
  
"Nope," Willow smiled, knocking on the edge of the portrait, "I have to knock again."  
  
"I hope he lets you in this time," The wizard said as the door swung open, "Hope to see you again soon!"  
  
"Well he's very cheery today," Willow smiled and walked in as Snape pulled the portrait closed, "Did I tell you he's the perfect guard for your door, he hates the students too."  
  
"Does he?" Snape took a seat in the chair as Willow sat on his couch.  
  
"Yeah, that's why he wouldn't let me in yesterday. I looked angry but you could make him guard the Slytherin door and he didn't want to deal with 'Those Horrible Students' everyday."  
  
"I would have to agree. I wish I did not have to deal with them everyday either," Snape watched her carefully. Surely she had not come here to discuss his portrait choice, "You needed to see me about something?"  
  
Willow quickly explained her dream, and told him Harry had the same one. He once again marveled at her ability to get so much information out in so short a time. Though, he realized, she had stayed on topic the entire time.  
  
"Well, I do suppose it is good that Potter never managed to learn Occlumency," He commented, "Amazing how his failure to follow directions always works to his benefit."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Last year Dumbledore asked me to teach Potter to close his mind to invasion. He never bothered to practice. Now it seems that it is a good thing," Snape frowned, "However, I don't know where Voldemort is. There are a few places near Hogsmeade he could be hiding. His power is strong enough to hide if he chooses. Unfortunately even if he summons, I can no longer answer. I was able to keep track of him that way before, but he is aware now. If I show up he'll kill me."  
  
"You believe he could be using magic to stop anyone from stumbling on them?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yes, it's done all the time. For instance if a muggle were to stumble upon Hogwarts accidentally they would simply see a run down deserted castle. And have a sudden desire to be somewhere else."  
  
"If its magic it would leave an imprint though, all magic does," Willow wasn't really expecting a reply, she was simply thinking out loud, "Buffy used a spell once, to see magical imprints. That's how we found out Dawn was the key. I wonder if it would work to find Voldemort. I'll owl Giles for the spell. Can you find the places you think it could be? Though it may not work to locate an area, a big ball of mystical energy is different than a hidden camp."  
  
"Yes I can find the locations for you. Do you need to be there for this spell to work?" Snape asked, he was interested in her statement about Dawn but decided to deal with what he had understood first.  
  
"I think so, but that could be bad. We wouldn't be prepared," Willow frowned, "I so do not want to stumble in without being ready. Giles will know."  
  
"You think very highly of this Giles," Snape said, she had mentioned him almost every time there was a problem that she couldn't solve herself.  
  
"Well, yeah, he's Buffy's Watcher. He helped me after I went all scary Willow. Without him there would be well, nothing, I would have ended the world that day."  
  
"He's the man you were.torturing?"  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe he ever forgave me for that," Willow said quietly.  
  
"Should I send for some drinks?" He asked.  
  
"Thanks but I have to owl Giles about the spell," Willow said, "And I have to talk to Faith, about Hermione. Fred and I have a lot to plan. Ron won't be easy; he's like Xander, not always the quickest to see what's right in front of him you know? I'm sure Faith will share her make up though. Fred was going out to the Forest with Charlie after dinner; he has a dragon out there. Special permission from the Ministry or something to have it, Hagrid's thrilled; Fred's whole scientist thing is making her all anxious to see it. Faith might be with Remus, I'll have to check. I think Fred really just wants to be around Charlie it has nothing to do with science. Remus is staying at the castle for a while too. Are you going to the Halloween Party?"  
  
Snape stared at her, why did he want to spend time with this woman; every time she spoke he ended up with a headache. He was reasonably sure there was more than one subject in what she had just said, he, unfortunately didn't understand any of it.  
  
"Halloween Party?" He finally asked.  
  
"Yeah, are you going?"  
  
"The feast, of course, I'll be there."  
  
"No the party after the feast, music, dancing; Faith talked Professor Mcgonagall into allowing her to have a muggle party for the students."  
  
"No."  
  
"No, you're not going?" Willow asked, "Why not? No let me guess, the students will be there."  
  
"Precisely," He shrugged.  
  
"If you don't go, who will glare at the students," She laughed when his lips tilted into a small smile for a second, "They may actually have fun if you're not there."  
  
"I'll consider it," He conceded.  
  
"Great," Willow bounced to her feet, "I'll see you later then. After I hear from Giles, gotta go find a way to knock some sense into Ron now."  
  
"Weasley?" He asked following her to the door, "I don't believe that will be possible."  
  
"If Cordy could become a higher being anything is possible." Willow smiled, kissed his cheek and pushed the portrait open, "Sweet dreams."  
  
She laughed as she made her way down the hall, and heard the Wizard from portrait laughing as he told a woman in another portrait that the little red headed professor was proving to be more than a match for Severus Snape. 


	15. Girls Night

Part 15 Girl's Night  
  
Willow was finishing her last letter home when Faith walked in the room. Willow watched silently as the Slayer stormed past her, muttering to herself. Obviously something had not gone well tonight. The real question was should she ask.  
  
"God damn kids," Faith muttered as she searched her trunk for a pair of shorts to sleep in, "It's like being back in the house of little slayers again."  
  
Finally finding the boxers and t-shirt she had been looking for Faith stormed into the bathroom. Willow laughed quietly to herself as she folded the letter to Angel. She was asking him if he and Wesley and Gunn could come for a visit the week before Christmas holidays began. She had a similar letter for Buffy, Dawn and Xander. She had even invited Andrew, though Fred had agreed that it wasn't a good idea to tell Faith about that. She also had a letter for Giles. With any luck he would be able to help her with the spell, to see magical imprints. And more importantly, could it be done from a distance? She didn't want to stumble into a dark wizard camp full of people proudly referring to themselves as Death Eaters.  
  
Fred still hadn't returned the room and it was getting late. Willow decided she couldn't wait any longer to send the letters. She had intended to wait incase Fred wanted to send anything. So she was finishing attaching the letters to the owl's leg as Faith came back in the room, no happier than when she left.  
  
"Is something wrong Faith?" Willow released the bird and watched it fly away so Faith wouldn't see her smiling.  
  
"Why are there so damn many children here?" Faith flopped back on the bed.  
  
"Well, it's a school," Willow sat on the edge of her own bed, "Kids kinda come with those."  
  
Faith didn't answer, she just turned and scowled. Willow would have laughed but unlike Snape and Malfoy, Willow had no doubts about who would win a fight. And the Slayer looked ready to kill right now.  
  
"Your evening not go well? I thought you were spending it with Remus," Willow asked, "I didn't expect you back tonight."  
  
"Everybody in the damn school knows he's here," Faith started pacing in front of the beds.  
  
"Was bound to happen when he showed up in the hall for dinner."  
  
"Half of them showed up in his room."  
  
"So you had to leave?" Willow was finding it hard not to laugh; Faith so rarely let anything really bother her.  
  
"It won't look right," Faith muttered.  
  
"You're worried about the impression you're making on them?" Willow was surprised, Faith had become her friend since leaving prison to help Angel but she usually wasn't concerned with what people thought.  
  
"Me? Hell no!" Faith was now twirling one of the stakes she had made since arriving here, "Remus doesn't want to 'cause trouble'."  
  
At this statement Willow couldn't control her laughter anymore. Faith liked a guy that was worried about what people thought. Faith never bothered with guys who wanted more than sex. If Remus didn't want to 'cause trouble' he was so far from her normal guy.  
  
"Keep laughing Red," Faith was still twirling the stake but was now standing in front of Willow glaring down at her, "Wait until all the kids that love the new Dark Arts teacher find out she's been kissing Professor Bitchy."  
  
"Faith," Willow stopped laughing, "You can not say anything to the students. Do you know how much that would embarrass him?"  
  
"Was goin' for watching you turn as red as your hair. He'd be a great bonus though."  
  
"Faith," Willow warned.  
  
"Gonna help me?"  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Willow sighed; Snape would kill her if the students found out.  
  
"Hell I don't know," Faith sat next to her. "Usually I sleep with them and leave. Never had to work at it before."  
  
"Never had one that actually liked you for you before," Willow smiled, Faith did deserve to be happy, "It's a good thing. Has Fred talked to you about Hermione?"  
  
"Granger right?" Faiths shrugged, "Nope, haven't seen Fred since dinner. She's with Charlie."  
  
"Hermione wants Ron Weasley to ask her to the party," Willow started rummaging through her trunk for her pajamas.  
  
"She want me to kick his ass so he'll ask her?" Faith smiled, Hermione seemed a lot like Willow was in high school.  
  
"Exactly she wants to date a black and blue blob with red hair," Willow pulled out the clothes she needed and headed for the bathroom. "Ron is well, like Xander. He doesn't know she even exists. At least not in the context of dating."  
  
"Doesn't exactly scream Sex Kitten does she?"  
  
"Exactly, anyway Fred and I said we would help her, as you put it scream Sex Kitten," Willow came out of the bathroom brushing her hair, "Well, the much tamer, sixteen year old book worm version of it."  
  
"Might be easier to kick Ron's ass," Faith shrugged, she wasn't sure Hermione had it in her.  
  
"You would, but I don't think it's necessary. Hermione's pretty, we just need to help her bring it out, some make-up; can we borrow yours? Do something with that hair. Though I don't know if we have mousse or gel strong enough since we all have straight hair. I'll have to talk to Severus see if there's a potion."  
  
"Don't think he's that concerned with hair care Red," Faith was laughing now, "Can we burn her clothes."  
  
"She doesn't have a lot of choice for classes. She has to wear robes. But I was hoping we could help with clothes for outside of class. So does this mean you'll help? She's coming up her tomorrow."  
  
"I'm in."  
**********  
  
Willow didn't have a chance to talk to Snape at all the next day. Someone had mixed a potion incorrectly causing the vanishing potion to explode all over his class room. Causing him to miss lunch cleaning up the mess and dinner because of the detention he had given.  
  
Fred had returned to the room long after both Willow and Faith had fallen asleep. So, Willow hadn't had time to go seek Snape out in the dungeon because she had been much more interested in hearing about Charlie Weasley.  
  
Hermione and Ginny made their way quietly to the portrait guarding Willow, Fred, and Faith's room. It was still before curfew but they were in the teacher's area which was usually off limits to students. Both girls froze when they heard a sound behind them. They knew they wouldn't be in a lot of trouble, they had permission to be here, but neither wanted to explain why they were there.  
  
"Hey," Faith smiled as the younger girls jumped.  
  
"You frightened us!" Hermione gasped when she realized who it was.  
  
"You could make more noise," Ginny nodded in agreement.  
  
"No fun in that," Faith gave the password, and the portrait slid open. "I could just beat Ron into asking you to the party?"  
  
"You are kidding right?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not bored enough to beat the hell out of kids yet." Faith led the kids into the small sitting room. She motioned them to sit and called for Fred and Willow.  
  
"Hi, Girls," Willow came down the steps first carrying several hangers of clothes.  
  
"Hello," Fred followed Willow with two large boxes, one of make up the other hair products.  
  
"What's all of that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Clothes," Willow held up her arms full of various items of clothing. Pointing to the boxes Fred was carrying, "Make up and hair products."  
  
They decided to go through the clothes first. If nothing they had appealed to Hermione or didn't fit, they would write to Buffy.  
  
"Are you sure she would have something?" Hermione asked, as she sorted through a pile of shirts in front of her.  
  
"B? girl's got more clothes than a department store," Faith pulled a red tank top out of the pile and held it up, "D'ya like this?"  
  
"Well, I." Hermione was looking at what seemed a very small shirt to her.  
  
"Oh, it would look great with these," Faith still holding the shirt pulled a pair of black jeans out of the pile. "Do you have boots?"  
  
"Snow boots?" Hermione asked her mind still on the tank top.  
  
"No," Willow laughed, "dress boots, but I'm gonna guess no. Since you don't know what she's talking about and they would be silly to wear with the robes."  
  
"Then your tennis shoes are fine. So do you like?"  
  
"I, uh, don't think it's me," Hermione was looking at the clothes. There was no way they would even fit.  
  
"Why don't you try them?" Fred suggested, "If you don't like it, we'll keep looking."  
  
"Well, I guess that would be fine," Hermione took the clothes and headed to the bedroom upstairs to change.  
  
While she was gone the other four continued to dig through the clothes. Pairing up different shirts with skirts or pants that they thought would work. Faith eventually came to the leather pants she had arrived in.  
  
"I don't think she'll wear those," Ginny said quietly.  
  
"And we aren't trying to cause Ron to have a cardiac arrest," Fred pointed out.  
  
Hermione walked down the steps blushing. She couldn't remember wearing little clothing outside of her bedroom. She really wasn't sure this was the right outfit for her.  
  
"You look great Hermione," Ginny said immediately. It was definitely a new look for her, but she did look good.  
  
"You look hot," Faith smiled.  
  
Fred and Willow quickly agreed. Hermione's blush deepening with each compliment.  
  
"I don't know. I mean it's very..."  
  
"Sexy?" Willow suggested, "Tell you what, leave it on for now. Let's do your hair and try some make up and see what you think then."  
  
Hermione hesitated but finally nodded. Ginny smiled, her brother would die when he saw her in those clothes.  
  
"Let's do hair first," Willow suggested, "Cause I think we're going to have to wet your hair. Is it curly or just bushy?"  
  
"I don't know. I never. I never really tried to do anything with it," Hermione said, "Well, fourth year, I put some straightening stuff in it from Madam Pomfrey but."  
  
"Let's go wash it and I'll see if any of this stuff can tame it. We can maybe get it to look curly," Willow said taking her hand and leading her back upstairs. "Be back in a few."  
  
Once upstairs Willow quickly helped Hermione wash and brush her hair. Wet it looked like it was probably very curly. It just needed some serious product. As she brushed the girl's hair she continued to reassure her about the clothing.  
  
"It looks great really," Willow watched her fuss with the low neckline again, "Damn, I guess we should have left all that other stuff up here."  
  
Willow grabbed her wand and waved it lightly at the door, "Accio boxes."  
  
"I love it here," Willow said dropping the wands at the two boxes settled themselves next to her. "If none of this stuff works I'll talk to Professor Snape about a potion."  
  
"Snape?" Hermione smiled, "I don't think he'll agree to make me a hair potion. He doesn't like me much you know?"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Willow plucked a bottle of gel from the box and poured a small amount in her hand.  
  
"Want me to do the make up?" Faith called from downstairs.  
  
"I can handle it thanks," Willow laughed. Faith's idea of subtle colors may cause Hermione to go into shock.  
  
Willow worked the gel through the younger girl's hair. Occasionally pouring more into her hand and crimping the hair with her fingers. After several minutes Willow held her hands over Hermione's head and muttered something Hermione couldn't hear, but quickly dried her hair. Willow picked up a small mirror and handed it her.  
  
"Professor Rosenberg its." Hermione couldn't form the words to describe how much she liked her hair; it was now lying in soft curls around her shoulders. "Can I do this myself?"  
  
"Sure, you can keep the gel," Willow smiled and handed her the bottle. "Use a little at a time, and add more as you need it. Do you have a way to dry your own hair?"  
  
"Yes. There's this easy spell that does it in seconds."  
  
"Okay, do it everyday. Now for make up," Willow looked into the box of cosmetics. Most of this was Faith's and way to dark for the teenager. It was also unlikely Faith would give up any of it since she couldn't purchase more anytime soon.  
  
"I looked into the spell you said some of the other girls use," Willow explained, "I'll teach it to you."  
  
Willow explained the new spell to Hermione who caught on quickly. They spent the next thirty minutes trying different colors on her, until they found the combination Willow said was perfect.  
  
"Ready to go show them the new look?" Willow asked.  
  
***********  
  
Fred and Ginny were talking about some of the 'muggle' items that Mr. Weasley had acquired over the years. When there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Got it," Faith said already on her feet.  
  
A few seconds later Faith returned to the room with Charlie. Fred had told Charlie about Hermione, and he had agreed that Ron did like her and just probably needed a push to realize it. He had then decided to use this as an opportunity to see Fred again.  
  
"Hi," Fred and Ginny both said when they saw him.  
  
"Hello, thought I'd come to see how the make-over is going," Charlie took seat next to Fred.  
  
Before anyone could respond Willow came down the stairs followed closely by Hermione. She was once again blushing, which deepened to an even darker shade of red when she spotted Charlie on the couch.  
  
"You look.great," Ginny finally said after taking in her friends new look.  
  
"Wicked," Faith agreed.  
  
"Hermione you look wonderful," Charlie offered, "If my brother doesn't notice that now, he may be every bit the git Fred and George keep saying he is."  
  
"T-t-thank you Charlie," Hermione smiled. Willow glanced at the small clock on the wall. It was way past curfew now. The girls had to get back to their dormitory. She would walk them back; they didn't need to risk detention because she had kept them too long. And she was sure Fred could use the time alone with Charlie.  
  
"Girls, Um, I think you need to get back," Willow said, "I'll walk with you incase anyone sees you."  
  
Faith picked up several outfits they had decided Hermione should try in the next few days, and handed them too Willow.  
  
"I'm outta here too," Faith said. Turning to Hermione, "If you want me to use the other."  
  
"I'll let you know," Hermione smiled.  
  
Faith smirked and headed out the door. It was after curfew, Hermione had Harry's invisibility cloak so Remus should be alone.  
  
Ginny and Hermione gathered the cloak and the rest of their stuff and followed Willow to the door.  
  
"I know we don't need the cloak, because hey, a teacher, but can we use it anyway?"  
  
Both girls agreed and they pulled the cloak over them and headed toward Gryffindor tower. 


	16. Caught

Part 16 Caught  
  
"How long do you think they'll be gone?" Charlie asked when the door closed behind Willow.  
  
"Well, if Remus is alone I would don't think Faith'll be back tonight," Fred smiled, "At least that's her plan."  
  
"And Willow?"  
  
"How long does it take to get to Gryffindor Tower?"  
  
"Not long," Charlie frowned.  
  
"Well, if she runs into Snape then it could be a while." Fred found she was hoping that her friends would be gone for a while.  
  
"I say we not waste any time then," Charlie pulled her across the couch to kiss her.  
**********  
  
Faith said good-bye to the other three girls as they approached the stairs leading to Remus Lupin's rooms. When she reached the portrait in front of his room she quickly gave the password and climbed through to his rooms.  
  
She frowned when she entered the small sitting room and found it empty. It was still early; he couldn't be in bed already could he? Did he leave? She was sure it wasn't a full moon so he wouldn't have had to leave the castle.  
  
His bedroom door was closed so she made her way quietly over to it. If he was asleep she would just leave. She didn't want to wake him. She pushed the door open slowly.  
  
Remus had just walked out of his bathroom, towel around his waist when he heard someone enter his sitting room. Not that many people had the password. Just himself, Harry, Professor Mcgonagall, Snape, and Faith; which meant it had to be Harry or Faith. The others would have knocked first. Either way he needed to get dressed before he went out there to greet them. He pulled open his trunk and quickly pulled clothing. Not bothering with his robes.  
  
"Hey," Faith said after watching him for several moments. No sense ruining the view before she had to.  
  
"My god, make noise when you come in," Remus turned toward quickly to face her.  
  
"Hi, sorry. Staying alive usually depends on me being quiet," Faith moved into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, "Don't get dressed on my account."  
  
"Faith, I." He was still holding his pants in front of him.  
  
"What don't want me?" Faith smiled, moving her eyes over him, "Cause I know that's a lie."  
  
"I didn't say that. It's just." She had reached out and pulled him next to her on the bed and kissed him.  
  
"It's just what?" She asked after pulling away.  
  
"You don't believe in taking things slowly do you?"  
  
"When you're told you'll be dead before you're twenty slow isn't much of a choice."  
  
"That's another thing I'm old enough to be."  
  
"Don't finish that thought, doesn't matter," She kissed him again, cutting off any other objections he may have had.  
**********  
  
Willow, Hermione and Ginny found it too awkward to all stay under the cloak and carry the clothes they had found for Hermione. So they had agreed since Willow had never seen or used the invisibility cloak before she would stay under it and follow then back to their dormitory. Just in case they ran into a teacher.  
  
"Damn," Ginny muttered when she saw Peeves floating down the hallway randomly knocking statues off their pedestals. "He's going to attract every teacher in the castle.  
  
"Not every one," Came the cold sneering voice from behind her, "Miss Weasley."  
  
"Professor Snape we were just."  
  
"Out after curfew," He smirked, "That'll be ten points from Gryffin.Miss Granger?" His eyes widen when he realized who Ginny's companion was.  
  
Willow put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. She wasn't even sure what was funnier, the fact that Snape was so shocked by Hermione's appearance he forgot to be all snarl-y or that Hermione was quickly turning the color of her shirt.  
  
Snape stared at the two girls. What had they been doing, and where had Hermione Granger found those clothes. He had seen the girl, many times over the last two summers at the Order's headquarters without her robes but never dressed like this.  
  
"Yes Professor Snape?" Hermione couldn't believe he had found them. Off all the teachers that could have been patrolling the halls tonight.  
  
"Yes, well I guess that would be twenty points from."  
  
"Nope, sorry," Willow pulled the cloak off her head and draped it over her arm with the rest of the clothing.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You can't take points from them. They haven't done anything wrong."  
  
"They are out after curfew, Professor Rosenberg." Snape snapped.  
  
"With a teacher, that must be allowed."  
  
"Well, Miss Granger looks," Snape began once again glaring at the two students before turning his attention fully toward Willow.  
  
"Lovely doesn't she. The polite thing to do would be to tell her that," Willow smiled. She then looked over at the girls, ignoring the stuttering Potions Master, "See I told you it'll work. If you could get his attention then Ron should be no problem."  
  
"Professor Rosenberg I don't think you should encourage the students to." Snape was now advancing on Willow, trying to back her against the wall.  
  
"Change their look, that's silly." Willow smiled, "Everyone should change their look sometime. Maybe when the guys come to visit they could help with your look. Well, not Xander and Andrew but Angel's got good taste, if you don't mind black; which obviously you don't. Wes used be a bigger geek than me, but last time I saw him he, was all Marlboro man so he could probably. Oh, and Giles when he's not being all Watcher Tweedy guy had great taste."  
  
Hermione and Ginny watched quietly, eye's darting back and fourth between the two professors. Both seemed very focused on each other and not paying them any attention. Even Peeves had stopped making noise and was watching the argument.  
  
"We should go before Snape realizes he didn't take the points," Ginny whispered.  
  
Hermione quickly agreed, no sense waiting to see if he would remember to take them. They quickly turned and headed continued toward Gryffindor Tower, followed by Peeves.  
  
"Go away Peeves," Hermione whispered, "You almost got us caught once tonight."  
  
"Snape isn't going to bother you anymore tonight. He'll be to preoccupied with the pretty new teacher."  
  
"What?" Hermione and Ginny both stopped in front of the portrait to the tower and turned their attention to the poltergeist.  
  
"Are you saying Snape likes Professor Rosenberg?" Ginny asked.  
  
"She got him to go to Hogsmeade didn't she?" Peeves asked, "He hasn't gone into town since he was a student."  
  
"But Professor Rosenberg couldn't.I mean. He's.Snape." Hermione was stuttering. The whole idea seemed wrong to her.  
  
"I'm not going to wait all night for the password girls," The fat lady in the portrait said impatiently. "You should have been back an hour ago."  
  
Hermione and Ginny pulled their attention away from the information Peeves had given them and quickly gave the password and made their way to the common room. They were still whispering to each other about the possible truth to what Peeves had said when they entered the common room, neither noticing Ron and Harry who both looked up from their game of Wizard's Chess.  
  
"What happened to Hermione?" Ron whispered staring at the girl talking to his sister.  
  
"She's obviously trying to get someone's attention," Harry murmured. He wondered if Ron would ever figure it out on his own. But apparently Hermione and Ginny had decided to give him a shove in the right direction.  
  
"Whose?" Ron said so shocked he forgot to whisper.  
  
"Well, not mine," Harry looked at his friend. Then at Dean Thomas who had been watching their game, "Any idea's Dean?"  
  
"Well, I would say, someone in our year," Dean smiled; he had figured out their fourth year that Hermione liked Ron. "He's in this house, and it's not Neville or Seamus. And she knows I like Ginny."  
  
"What are you guys saying?" Ron still hadn't taken his eyes off Hermione.  
  
"Hi guys," Ginny waved and smiled when she realized they were all staring at Hermione.  
  
"Hi," Harry and Dean both said quickly.  
  
"Like the new look," Dean told Hermione.  
  
"We all do," Harry prompted Ron, "Are you going to wear that to the Halloween Party. Mcgonagall said muggle clothes would be acceptable."  
  
"I don't know," Hermione said quietly, "I'm not sure it's me."  
  
"Ron what do you think?" Ginny asked nudging her brother, who was still staring dumbly.  
  
"I.you look.Hermione your."  
  
"I think he's trying to say he likes it." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, I."  
  
"Why don't we go up to bed Hermione," Ginny said pulling Hermione toward the stairs. "Maybe by morning my brother will be able to form sentences."  
  
After the two girls left, laughing. Harry and Dean turned their attention to Ron. How Ron could not realize that Hermione wanted him to ask her to the party was beyond them. She so obviously liked him, had for years.  
  
"Are you going to ask her to the party Ron?" Dean asked.  
  
"What? I..." Ron stuttered, "She doesn't want."  
  
"Yes she does!" Both Dean and Harry shouted.  
  
"Well, I.I'm going to bed." Ron said, stood and headed to the stairs.  
  
"That went well." Dean muttered as he helped Harry clean up the forgotten board game.  
**********  
  
"What are talking about?" Snape snapped at Willow. He could not understand how anyone could find themselves off topic as often as she did.  
  
"Hermione's make-over," Willow smiled, she had taken a few steps back since he didn't seem to plan on stopping his forward movement, and was now leaning against the wall, "She looks great doesn't she?"  
  
"Miss Rosenberg." Snape turned to glance back at the now missing girls, "Where did they go?"  
  
"They left. Back to the dormitory I would guess," Willow shrugged. She looked at the clothes still in her hand, "I have to take these to them. Then we can continue arguing if you'd like. Cause I can't go back to my room yet. Charlie's there and I'm guessing Fred would like me to not hurry back."  
  
Snape followed quietly behind her. This girl could annoy him faster than anyone he'd ever known. Yet, he still found himself drawn to her. He was only up here tonight to find her. Voldemort wanted to see him. He wasn't calling all the Death Eaters that he could've avoided. Voldemort liked having a Death Eater at Hogwarts and was usually willing to excuse his absence so he wouldn't be detected. But this time it was a personal summons. He was to meet Voldemort tomorrow evening.  
  
He stood outside the portrait while Willow went into Gryffindor Tower and delivered the clothing she was carrying to the students. He still didn't know why exactly she was giving it to them. He was sure that at some point in her babbling she would mention it.  
  
"I'm hungry," Willow said climbing out of the portrait hole and waving to the fat lady who smiled and waved back. "Let's go get something to eat."  
  
"I need to speak to you."  
  
"Speak, I'm not stopping you," Willow was already heading down the stairs toward the kitchens. "I sent a letter to Giles yesterday about the magical imprint spell. And I invited everyone for the week before holidays. It'll be so much fun. If Dumbledore can enter my mind and show me stuff, maybe I can talk to him. I don't know how to the vision thing but I don't really need to. I can talk to him ask him where he is."  
  
"I doubt that will work," Snape replied. Nothing else she had said seemed to require an answer, "He will be blocking his mind."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The Dark Lord is a very accomplished Leglimens," Snape followed her into the kitchens; "Dumbledore will be concentrating on keeping others out of his mind. As it is he's taking a great risk in trying to show you and Potter anything at all."  
  
"Makes sense," Willow shrugged, "Maybe Giles will have an idea soon."  
  
Willow picked up the tray of food the house elves had immediately made for her and headed back out the door.  
  
"Are we going to my rooms?" Snape asked when she turned toward the dungeons.  
  
"Don't mind do you? If we go to mine we might uh, interrupt something."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"Great cause you know, remember how I said I needed to think?" Willow waited for him to nod, "Well I've thought and.I loved Tara always will, Kennedy in a way too. But I loved Oz. So maybe I'm not as gay as I thought. It's not like it's unheard of right. I'm attracted to whom I'm attracted to. But I'm not ready to jump into."  
  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Snape asked slowly. If he didn't cut her off now he'd completely lose track of what she was saying.  
  
"Well, if you think I'm saying the kissing thing is good, and should continue. Then yes," Willow smiled and waited for him to open his door, "But I'm so not ready for moving in or happily ever after yet."  
  
He pushed the door closed as she followed him in. It was really to bad that the summons couldn't be ignored. 


	17. Change of Plans

Part 17 Change of Plans  
  
"So he's calling you to him?" Willow said slowly, "What does it mean?"  
  
"It can mean a couple things," Snape was pacing the room. "One option is that he has found out I've been spying for the Order. The other would be that he has found out that we have two very powerful new teachers. Who have both been lured to the dark before."  
  
"Okay I'm guessing the first option can't be good," Willow said, her plate of sandwiches forgotten. "He'll kill you I assume. 'Cause usually Big Bads react that way when their minions turn on them."  
  
"I'm not sure I like being called a 'minion'. What is a 'Big Bad' exactly?" Snape asked.  
  
"Sorry about the minion thing, but that's what the Death Eaters are right? I mean, you just do what he wants done. And a Big Bad is the what ever is currently screwing up our lives. Am I right about the killing thing?"  
  
"If I'm lucky, he'll kill me," Snape frowned and sat next to her, "More likely is that he'll torture me until I wish that I was dead."  
  
"So we are definitely hoping that option one is not the reason," Willow picked up her sandwich, "So if he found out about us?"  
  
"He would want me to recruit you."  
  
"I thought he was all 'down with muggles', 'pure blood wizards only'" Willow turned so she was facing him.  
  
"Normally yes," Snape sighed, "He makes exceptions though. To have a slayer and a witch capable of destroying the world on his side would."  
  
"I get it. But shouldn't he be concerned that said witch, also activated all the slayers.kind of ultimate good magic there. Oh, and doesn't really like taking orders."  
  
"He has a tendency to ignore what won't work to his advantage."  
  
"Can you just ignore him?"  
  
"No," that would have been the preferred option but it couldn't happen. "It will also give us a way to find out where he is. I may even be able to find out if Dumbledore is okay."  
  
"Unless he's torturing you?"  
  
"Well yes, I suppose checking on Dumbledore will be difficult if I'm under the Cruciatus curse."  
  
"You don't have to go until after dinner tomorrow right?" Willow said.  
  
"Yes, After curfew. Why?"  
  
"Good. I have an idea. I'll need to look into it though. See me before you leave, 'kay?"  
  
"Fine," he agreed, "Now we should finish our earlier discussion."  
  
"What discussion was that?" Willow smiled and set her plate on the table barely noticing it disappear this time.  
  
"You had done some thinking," He prompted.  
  
"Right that, we really should discuss it in much more detail," She agreed as his lips moved against hers.  
**********  
  
"You got in late last night," Fred said coming out of the bathroom, just as Willow was getting out of bed. Both girls glanced over at Faith's unmade bed.  
  
"Not as late as Faith," Willow smiled, "I figured you and Charlie were in no hurry for me to come back so I went for a snack."  
  
"Never heard it called that before, it an English thing?" Faith smirked as she came through though the door in time to catch Willow's statement.  
  
"What are you talking about? And I assume no 'damn kids' last night." Willow said searching through her trunk for fresh clothes.  
  
"Ran into Peeves on the way up here, said the pretty red head teacher had a big argument with Professor 'Tight ass' his words not mine, and then went to the dungeons with him." Faith was grinning now, as she flopped back on her bed.  
  
"Okay well that's true, sort of, but I did go for a snack first. And I only went with him because he said he needed to talk to me and Fred was up here with Charlie and I." she glared at Faith, ignoring the giggling Fred, "I did NOT sleep with him."  
  
"Uh, huh," Faith smiled, "Me either, just talked to Remus all night."  
  
"Really?" Fred turned her attention to the slayer.  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"Voldemort wants to see Severus," Willow said quickly ending the laughter.  
  
She quickly recounted her conversation with Snape the night before. She also explained her idea, on how to keep him safe.  
  
"It worked when I was after Warren. It's a fairly long acting spell. It should give him the whole night. What I don't know is if it can work for someone else. Can I do the spell for him?"  
  
"I can look into it," Fred offered, "I have the morning free. As a matter of fact I think Hermione has a free class also."  
  
"Great see if she can help you," Willow grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote the information about the spell on it before handing it to Fred. "We need the information by dinner."  
**********  
  
Fred talked to Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny at breakfast and they agreed to help with the research. Hermione did have a morning period free, the rest would help at lunch and before dinner.  
  
"Don't see why we have to help save Snape from torture," Ron muttered as Fred walked away.  
  
"Because we're helping Dumbledore too," Harry said, "Or I wouldn't be bothering. I'd rather be there to watch him suffer."  
  
"And because Professor Rosenberg likes him," Ginny grinned as her brother and Harry both stared at her, "What you should have seen them last night."  
  
"And Peeves said she went to the dungeons and didn't come back until really late," Hermione smiled.  
  
"That's worse that seeing Charlie and Professor Burkle," Ron frowned then saw Harry and Dean pointing to Hermione then at him.  
  
"Hermione," He said slowly, last time he had wanted her to go with him to a dance she had gotten angry, that was two years ago and he still didn't know why. "You know the Halloween party?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione turned to look at him. She had spent almost an hour trying to fix her hair and add the color to her lips and cheeks this morning. It still wasn't as good as Professor Rosenberg had done but it wasn't bad. And she felt prettier and more confident just by wearing the new clothes they had given her.  
  
"You don't want to go to the Party with me do you?" Ron finally managed to ask.  
  
Ginny, Harry, and Dean all looked at her smiling. Everyone waiting for her to answer, it seems that everyone but Ron had known what last night had been about.  
  
"I would love to Ron."  
**********  
  
Willow had been engrossed in watching the Gryffindor table and almost had her juice spilled on her when two owls dropped three letters in front of her. Willow picked them up, wiping the crumbs from her toast off of them. She had one from Giles, one from it, looked like Buffy's writing, and one from Angel. She tore Giles letter open first.  
  
Willow,  
  
I've enclosed the spell to find a magical imprint But I'm afraid you do have to be at the location For it to work. On the school grounds or near Hogsmeade it will be nearly impossible, both Places are covered in magic.  
  
We have been researching anything that may Help you, we haven't had much luck I'm afraid. You mentioned that there was a prophecy Concerning Voldemort and Harry Potter. That this was the reason he was so intent on Finding the child. Can you send me the exact Wording of the prophecy, we can't find Anything here.  
  
Giles.  
  
Willow sighed; at least they had a different way of finding Voldemort's location. She picked up the letter from Buffy next. No one would ever guess they lived in the same house since they always sent separate letters.  
  
Will,  
  
Got your letter. Christmas is not good, sorry. Seems Dad has finally remembered that he Does have two children and wants us to visit him For Christmas.  
  
But don't be too disappointed we discussed it, We being Me, Dawn, and Xander. Giles said just Let him know when we'd decided. And well, we Just don't care that much what Andrew thinks. Anyway, you guys are having that big Halloween Party right? We could come for that. Always up For the party thing.  
  
We talked to Angel he says that's a good time For them too.  
  
Let us know and how to get there. Buffy.  
  
Willow smiled, she would have loved to spend Christmas with her friends, but being Jewish made that a little less important. And Faith and Fred would be here so she wouldn't be completely alone. And she would get to see Buffy and Xander even sooner. She passed the letter to Faith, and tore open the letter from Angel. He didn't have anything to add, just letting her know that Halloween was fine with him. She handed that letter over to Fred.  
  
"Halloween okay with everybody?" Willow asked, as they walked out of the hall after breakfast. I have a few minutes before class to owl Angel and Buffy."  
  
"Five by five," Faith said, "Off to teach eleven year olds how to fight."  
  
"Sound fine to me too," Fred agreed.  
  
Snape waited until Fred and Faith had both headed away from Willow to approach her. He had seen her reading her letters and she looked unhappy about the first one she had opened.  
  
"Willow," He said coming up behind her.  
  
"Hi," She smiled, "Seen Peeves today?"  
  
"Why?" He asked, no one ever wanted to see Peeves.  
  
"Can you flay a Poltergeist?"  
  
"What did he do this time?"  
  
"Well, um, I would expect your classes to be interesting today," She smiled, "He told Faith and I'm guessing everyone else in the school that I went to your rooms last night."  
  
Snape muttered a few words that Willow couldn't understand. "Did you get bad news?" He finally asked there really wasn't anything they could do about Peeves now. He could talk to the Baron later and at see if he would put an end to it before it went further.  
  
"Not really," She started walking toward her classroom, "Well, Giles said the magical imprint spell won't work unless I'm there. But even then it might not work, because of all the magic around here anyway."  
  
"We'll know where he is tonight." Snape said as they stopped outside her classroom.  
  
"Yeah, Fred and the students are looking up some stuff for me; I may have a way around that curse thing."  
  
"I'd better be going," He glared at Hermione, Ron, and Harry as they stopped to watch him and Willow.  
  
"See you later," Willow said quietly to his retreating back.  
**********  
  
"Willow, we found what you were looking for," Fred said walking into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom as Willow's last student made his way out.  
  
"Is it good or bad?" Willow looked up from the desk.  
  
"Depends, personally I like the idea of Snape being tortured," Ron smiled. They had decided to join Fred to tell Willow the news.  
  
"He means you can perform the spell for him," Hermione glared at Ron.  
  
"But if the curse doesn't affect him, Voldemort may decide to." Harry said quietly. It was what everyone else was thinking but didn't want to say.  
  
"And we are all about positive thought, which means I do the spell and we hope that he doesn't even really need my help."  
  
"Who doesn't need your help?"  
  
"Severus," Willow smiled, "I didn't think I'd see you until dinner."  
  
"Yes, well, I'll need to prepare."  
  
"Come in," Willow motioned for him to take a seat ignoring the moans from the students. "Great news."  
  
He sat across from her, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Remember when you saw me in the pensieve all evil and out for revenge. Warren tried to kill me with that ax," She waited for him to nod, "I wasn't hurt because of this spell. The spell can be performed for other people. It won't protect you from the killing curse, but it'll work for everything else. So you would just need to get away before."  
  
Snape looked at her for a moment; she had gone to a lot of effort to find something to protect him. He turned to look at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny they had also helped him. It surprised him that these children would go to that much effort to help him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Don't thank me yet," Willow smiled, "Them you should thank though. Thank me when the spell works and you come back alive."  
  
"What do I need to do?" Snape asked.  
  
Willow glanced at the list of ingredients. "Do you have these?" She handed him the list.  
  
"In my office."  
  
"I'll see you guys later," Willow said, "And if you see Peeves tell him I'm looking into blowing up poltergeists."  
  
After everyone left Willow followed Snape to the dungeons so she could prepare the spell. 


	18. The Meeting

Part 18 The Meeting  
  
Willow finished the spell and looked up at Snape. He had changed clothes while she performed the spell. He was now wearing the black robes she had seen in that first dream. He was carrying the mask that would cover his face.  
  
"Finished, feel any different?" She asked stepping out of her circle. "'Cause last time I used this spell I was kinda hopped up on dark magics."  
  
"No. But I'm not sure I should," Snape answered, "I have to leave now. I can't be late."  
  
"Be careful, and I'll be waiting when you come back," Willow kissed his cheek, "I would say let me do the spell so I can hear but."  
  
"Too dangerous," he walked to the passage that would lead him out of Hogwarts to Hogsmeade where he could apparate. "I don't believe he knows, about me that is, he wouldn't wait for that."  
  
Before Willow could answer he had disappeared inside the passageway. She flopped back on the couch. She couldn't lose him too, he had to come back. There was a soft knock on the door that pulled her from her thoughts. She walked over to the door. Partly remembering that come in doesn't work here, damn passwords, and partly out of years of 'come in' being a bad phrase when you don't know what's on the other side.  
  
"Hi, guys," She said forcing a smile. She was glad her friends had come to sit with her. But part of her wanted to be alone too.  
  
"Hey, Red," Faith walked in, followed by Remus, Fred, and Charlie.  
  
"Has he gone?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"The spell?" Fred asked.  
  
"I did it. Short of attempting to torture him, I don't know way of being sure it worked."  
  
"Could have gotten you several volunteers to torture him," Charlie pointed out.  
  
"So now we wait?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Okay waiting is so not my thing," Faith was already pacing. "I want to act."  
  
"So do I," Willow sighed, "But we can't. If you go charging in to where- ever he is. You'll just get us all killed."  
  
"I don't have to like it."  
**********  
  
Snape looked around at the hills around him. It was hard to tell where exactly he was in the dark. But he wasn't far from Hogsmeade. It was near where Black had hidden when he had come back during the Tri-Wizard tournament. He spotted several dark robes a short distance away near a run down shack.  
  
"Severus, you're here. The Dark Lord has been waiting," Bellatrix said when she saw him approaching. "He's been anxious to speak to you."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
She didn't look as happy as he thought she would had Voldemort planned on killing or torturing him. It wasn't that they didn't like each other, they had always gotten along fairly well, but she enjoyed torture. She was particular about who was being tortured as long as it wasn't her.  
  
"In the shack," She smiled and pointed at the building.  
  
"Thank you." He quietly made his way toward the building. He wasn't sure he was any happier about the idea that he would be expected to recruit Willow and Faith but it would at least buy them some time.  
  
He knocked softly on the door. Then entered at Voldemort's command, he quickly made his way to kneel in front of him. He saw Dumbledore in the corner. Tied both with ropes and he assumed magically so that he couldn't apparate. He didn't appear hurt which was good.  
  
"You summoned me Dark Lord," Snape said quietly.  
**********  
  
Willow jumped and put her hand to her head. It was happening again. Dumbledore wanted her to see something. That was good; she could see what was happening to Severus.  
  
Faith and Fred immediately jumped and went to Willow's side. She looked pale and she didn't seem to be looking at them. It was as if they weren't in the room.  
  
"She's having another vision," Remus said softly. "Don't touch her."  
  
Before Faith could respond there was another knock on the door. Charlie went and pulled it open.  
  
"Charlie, something's wrong with Harry," Ron said quickly.  
  
"We were all on the way down here and he just collapsed," Hermione said, "Ginny stayed with him. We can't move him."  
  
"Remus," Charlie turned toward the other man.  
  
"It's the vision," Remus said.  
  
"I'll get him," Faith said quickly standing, "Slayer strength." She explained as both men stared at her.  
  
A few minutes later she returned carrying Harry followed by Hermione, Ron and Ginny. She quickly laid him next to Willow on the couch and everyone stood staring at them.  
  
The room was dark. Willow could barely make out what was in front of her. Why the hell didn't Voldemort light some candles or something, she thought bitterly. Finally she saw Snape kneeling on the floor in front of, she assumed Voldemort, his back was to her, or well Dumbledore.  
  
"Does Potter know we have his headmaster Severus?" She heard Voldemort's hissing voice.  
  
"Yes sir," Snape replied quietly.  
  
"Yes well, I have other business for you anyway. I understand that Hogwarts has obtained two new teachers."  
  
"Three sir."  
  
"Two that are of interest to me. Both very powerful. A Slayer and a Witch I believe," He clarified.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Both have been lured to the dark before."  
  
"Yes, But sir, both are muggle born." Snape pointed out.  
  
"That I realize, but exceptions can be made," Voldemort sighed, "A Slayer could bring us power over the vampires. And the Witch is rumored to be one of the most powerful in the world."  
  
"Yes sir, I have heard the stories." Snape agreed.  
  
"I want them."  
  
"Kidnap them sir?" Snape questioned.  
  
"No, I want them willingly. For this reason, you will have time," Voldemort explained, "Convince them to join us. Before Summer Holidays."  
  
"I'm not sure that."  
  
"We will be unstoppable with them on our side. You will find a way." Voldemort said quietly before rising from his chair and walking out the door.  
  
Willow and Harry both opened their eyes. Harry was absently rubbing his scar. Willow was staring at Faith. Voldemort wanted them. It could work to their advantage. Question was would Faith play along, she really wasn't the sit and plan quietly type.  
  
Harry looked at Willow, she was so pale. But he probably was too, and he was used to Voldemort wanting him.  
  
"One of you gonna let us in on what happened?" Faith said impatiently.  
  
Willow quickly began recounting what she had seen, Harry filling in parts that Willow missed.  
*********  
  
Snape waited until the door was closed before rising and moving quickly to Dumbledore. He knelt again next to the headmaster.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes. Go before anyone comes in," Dumbledore said, "You can't get me out now, not without..."  
  
I know," Snape sighed. He hated leaving him here.  
  
"Are they getting my messages?"  
  
"Potter and Professor Rosenberg?" Snape asked, "Yes."  
  
"Good. Now go," Dumbledore insisted, his Potions Master getting killed was not in his plan.  
  
Snape stood and was moving to the door when Bellatrix pulled it open and walked in.  
  
"Can you do it?" She asked, "Can you bring us the Slayer and the Witch?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"He says they are powerful. Even if they are mudbloods."  
  
"They are. I need to go now, before I'm missed," Snape moved past her quickly. Dumbledore was safe. Bellatrix wouldn't be allowed to hurt him; he was to valuable an asset until they had Potter. Voldemort wouldn't risk killing him yet.  
**********  
  
Snape pushed past the statue that hid the passageway, in his rooms. When he turned after replacing the piece he saw that he had more company than he realized.  
  
"Hello," He said nodding slightly.  
  
"Are you okay?" Willow asked.  
  
"Dumbledore closed his vision before." Harry said softly, he hadn't meant to sound concerned. But he had honestly been afraid for Snape's safety.  
  
"You saw?" Snape questioned Willow and Harry.  
  
"Yeah, most of it. He wants us," Willow gestured toward Faith.  
  
"Yes. I'm not sure how we can." Snape began.  
  
"Maybe you could change first?" Remus Lupin suggested, "I for one would prefer to not look at."  
  
"Yes, one moment." Snape quickly went to his bedroom and changed into dark pants and a white shirt.  
  
"As I was saying," He said returning to the room, "I don't know how we can get around this alive."  
  
"I have some ideas on that," Willow smiled, "It will take some research but I have Fred and a few volunteers," she gestured to the four students, "to look into it."  
  
"And while they do the book thing, let Voldemort believe you're working on us," Faith said, "He gave you till summer."  
  
"Any idea who gave him the information?" Fred asked, "We haven't been in town or really seen anyone outside of the school, except for Remus."  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Snape, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all said.  
  
"Malfoy knows Voldemort?" Willow questioned.  
  
"I doubt it," Snape poured a drink and sat next to Willow, "His father is a Death Eater though. If he told his father about the two of you, it wouldn't take much to find out your history. Both of you have been very big news in the wizarding world at one point or another."  
  
"He's right," Remus agreed, "Rogue slayers are quite big news, as are witches that try to end the world."  
  
"What are your ideas" Snape asked.  
  
"There's a couple. One is you bring us to him," Willow began.  
  
"That one gets my vote," Faith said quickly ignoring Snape and Lupin's objections.  
  
"I know too dangerous," Willow held up her hand to stop the argument, "At least for now. Another is, you know what, I don't want to go into it now. We won't be able to do it without a lot of research and Giles' help."  
  
"Right, I'll write it all down for you tonight, Professor. I don't know if I can remember it exactly though."  
  
"And I'll see if Sybil remembers anything," Remus offered, "Though honestly she makes so many wrong predictions, it's hard to say if she'll remember a real one."  
  
"Hermione, Ginny and I will hit the library every chance we get. See what we can find on that spell," Fred said.  
  
"Ron and I will gather any students willing to help," Harry said, Ron nodding his agreement.  
  
"And I'll work on teaching them some moves," Faith said.  
  
"I'll contact the rest of the Order with the plans," Charlie said.  
  
"And I'm supposed to.?" Snape asked everyone else had obviously discussed this plan.  
  
"You are going to convert Faith and I to the dark side for now," Willow kissed his cheek.  
  
"Do you have to do that?" Ron asked grimacing.  
  
"This?' Willow questioned and leaned over and kissed Snape.  
  
"Yeah, thanks really. I'll be having nightmares tonight," Ron whined.  
  
This brought an almost grin to Snape's face. Normally he would have said teacher's showing that kind of affection in front of a student was inappropriate but if it made Weasley and Potter uncomfortable.  
  
"Don't you have classes tomorrow?" He finally asked barely glancing at the students.  
  
"He's right," Remus said, "You do need to get back. I'll walk you."  
  
"I'll join," Faith said standing up. "See ya later."  
  
The four students quickly said their good-bye's and followed Faith and Remus out the door.  
  
"I better be going too," Charlie stood, "Hagrid has some secret new creature to show the class tomorrow. I'm sure I'm going to need all the rest I can get."  
  
"Yeah, I uh, have an early class tomorrow too," Fred quickly followed Charlie out the door.  
  
"Wow," Willow smiled, "You sure can clear a room."  
  
"Me," Snape looked at her, "They were all perfectly content to intrude on my rooms until you kissed me."  
  
"Well, I'm so happy you're alive, and un-tortured and stuff," Willow kissed him again, "Kinda would've liked to have known if my spell worked though."  
  
"Shall I go back and ask Bellatrix to torture me?" He asked, "I'm sure she would be happy to accommodate."  
  
"Who's Bellatrix? Should I be jealous?"  
  
"Only if you enjoy torture," He sighed.  
  
"Nope sorry, not into that. Well, okay some part of me is, according to Angel after vamp me made an appearance. And well, the evil vein-y black magic me was all into torturing Warren. But normally I like puppies and flowers and stuff. Though you might think that's torture. Oh, and Dru kinda liked to torture puppies. And vamp me called Angel puppy but that wasn't really me."  
  
"Willow," Snape said calmly, when she stopped and looked at him, "Shut up."  
  
He pulled her to him, kissing her quickly.  
  
"I, um, better get out of here," She said pulling away, "Don't want Peeves having more rumors to spread."  
  
"Yes, I'll talk to the Baron about him in the morning," Snape sighed, it wouldn't do for her to stay, and entire student body talking about it in the morning.  
  
"Can he really control him?"  
  
"Yes. I'm not sure why, but Peeves is afraid of the Baron."  
  
"Why is he the 'Bloody Baron anyway?" She asked while she gathered all her spell supplies.  
  
"I'm not sure, he's covered in blood. Other than that you'd have to ask him. But he's not as friendly as the other ghosts so I don't recommend it."  
  
"See you tomorrow," Willow said kissing his cheek before leaving. 


	19. Arrivals and Introductions

Part 19 Arrivals and Introductions  
  
The following weeks passed quickly. Harry and Ron had been very successful in finding students that were willing to fight to protect the school and Dumbledore. They had quickly reassembled the former Dumbledore's Army group, as well as a few other's who were willing to do what they could.  
  
Faith spent her free time, teaching the students that Harry and Ron had found some more advanced skills than her classes were learning. None of them would be great fighters but Willow had no intention of any of them actually going after Voldemort. The plan was to have these kids ready incase the battle moved onto Hogwart's grounds. It would at least help to keep them alive, since sending them home wasn't an option, unless they wanted to wave a big flag that said 'We Know What You're Doing' around.  
  
Harry and Lupin had managed to piece together a reasonably accurate version of the prophecy. Willow had decided that since everyone would be coming the week of Halloween anyway she would give it to Giles then. She still wasn't sure exactly why he needed it.  
  
Charlie worked with the kids Harry and Ron had recruited at night in an empty classroom. Teaching them more defense spells, which they hadn't learned in class.  
  
Fred, Hermione, and Ginny spent any spare time they had researching the spells Willow had listed for them. Hermione thought it sounded dangerous, but she trusted her new professors. In their spare time, at night, Hermione was helping Ginny with her O.W.L.'s studies.  
  
Snape was giving reports weekly to Voldemort. In his reports he was progressing nicely, but slowly, in bringing Willow and Faith to join Voldemort's Death Eater's.  
  
Willow was working on remembering the exact spell she needed. She was sure it would work if she could do it. Problem was this time she wouldn't have Giles here to help. She would have to do it on her own. She was also working on teaching her sixth and seventh year students some defensive spells without the use of a wand. Which was taking longer than expected because they had to start with the small spells like moving objects and floating their quills; before they could move on to the things they had seen her do in the duel with Snape. She was finding the muggle born students to be most adept at this kind of magic. She assumed because they had grown up with out magic around them.  
  
Finally two days before Halloween Lupin and Faith were preparing to leave. They would use a portkey to bring everyone from L.A. and Cleveland here. They had discussed all the options. The Floo Network would take to long and was too risky for non magic people to travel that far. They didn't want to risk losing someone who panicked and got out to soon.  
  
Flying was out of the question, it would take days to travel from America and they would have to bewitch all the brooms. And trying to teach everyone how to fly would take even longer. Apparating was also out of the question. Remus was the only one available to go that was allowed to apparate. He couldn't possibly manage bringing that many people along.  
  
That left using a portkey. They had two; they would apparate to Los Angeles. In Los Angeles they would get Angel, Gunn, Wesley and Lorne. They would use the first portkey to go to Cleveland and pick up Buffy, Xander, Dawn, Giles and Andrew. Though know one had told Faith about Andrew yet. Then they would use the second Portkey to come back here.  
  
Remus had said he could go alone, but it had been agreed by Willow, Faith, and Fred that someone Angel and Buffy recognized should go too. No since risking Remus being killed before he had a chance to explain whom he was.  
*********  
  
"That was wicked cool," Faith said when she found herself standing in the middle of the Hyperion Hotel. "B and I could kick some serious ass if we could get around like that."  
  
"Yes, it is rather handy," Lupin smiled. "Where are your friends?"  
  
"Don't know," she called their names, "They knew we were coming."  
  
"My favorite Slayer's here!" Gunn shouted coming down the steps. "Hey Faith."  
  
"I'm the only slayer you know," Faith smiled. "Gunn this is Remus."  
  
"You're the werewolf right?" Gunn asked shaking his hand  
  
"Is anyone you know, shocked by these things?" Remus shook Gunn's hand before addressing Faith, "I have not had a lot of experience with the muggle culture but I was led to believe werewolves were considered a myth."  
  
"He works for a vampire and. Hey Lorne," Faith waved to the demon coming down the steps.  
  
"He's Lorne?" Remus looked back and forth between Faith and the green skinned man with red horns coming down the stairs.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Lorne's a demon," Faith shrugged.  
  
"Angel and Wes'll be down in a minute," Lorne held his hand out to Remus, "Lorne."  
  
"Remus Lupin," he shook the offered hand.  
  
It several more minutes before Angel and Wesley came down the stairs, after all introductions were made; Lupin had everyone gather their luggage together and waved his wand. Everyone watched as four suitcases disappeared.  
  
"Too hard to travel with luggage," Faith said as she pulled out the empty potions bottle they were using as a portkey.  
  
Remus quickly explained how the portkey worked, and where they were going. Everyone gathered around placing a hand on the bottle. Once everyone was ready he counted to three and they felt themselves being pulled by their stomachs. A few seconds later they were standing in an empty bedroom.  
  
"Liked the Apparating thing so much better," Faith muttered.  
  
"Yeah, that was.different," Gunn said holding his stomach.  
  
"We should probably find everyone so we can leave," Wesley suggested, it wasn't that he was eager to experience that again but the quicker they were done the better.  
  
"You okay Angel," Faith asked.  
  
"Yeah, fine," he was looking around, "You're room?"  
  
The room they were standing in was bare except for a bed, dresser and a chair. The walls were white, the bedspread a solid burgundy color.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
  
"Willow, Buffy and Dawn would have much." he hesitated; he didn't want to offend her, "girlier things."  
  
"Could be Xander or Andrew?" She pointed out.  
  
"Xander would have girlier things too," He muttered.  
  
"I heard that Dead boy," Xander was standing in the door, "Are you saying Faith is more masculine than me?"  
  
I'll say it," Faith shrugged, "I could kick your ass, before the slayer thing."  
  
"I'll let that go," Xander laughed, "I'm Xander," he turned his attention to the three, well two men and one demon he didn't recognize.  
  
"Sorry, Xander this is Lorne, Gunn, and Remus," Faith pointed to each of the men.  
  
"Hi, everyone's waiting downstairs. I was elected to see what landed up here."  
  
Everyone made their way to the kitchen where Faith and Xander quickly made all the introductions. Remus again waved his wand at the new much larger pile of luggage. Faith began explaining the portkey to everyone, when everyone was reaching for the large box that they were using this time, Faith saw Andrew place his hand on it.  
  
"You're going?"  
  
"Willow invited me," He whined. "Why should I stay here alone?"  
  
"There are at least thirty girls here," Faith pointed out.  
  
"He wants to go Faith," Giles said, "It's a very large school I'm sure you can avoid talking to him."  
  
"Whatever," Faith put her hand on the box.  
  
Remus made sure everyone was ready and they quickly disappeared.  
  
A few moments later they were all standing in the Quidditch Field at Hogwarts. They had decided that was the best place to arrive. There shouldn't be any students because it was dinner and there would more room than trying to arrive in Willow, Faith, and Fred's room.  
  
"Wow," Dawn said quietly, she had arrived facing the school.  
  
Andrew and Xander who were also facing the school were staring at the large castle in awe. Everyone else quickly turned to face the castle in the distance.  
  
"It's a castle," Gunn muttered.  
  
"Fred told you that," Faith said, "I saw the letter."  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't."  
  
"I think we should make our way inside if everyone's ready," Remus said, "I uh, need to find Professor Snape, and it'll be getting quite cold soon."  
  
Everyone agreed and quickly made their way toward the building. Wesley, Angel, and Giles walked with Remus asking questions about the potion Willow had said helped him control his wolf. Xander, Andrew, Gunn, and Lorne followed, Andrew and Xander asking questions about Lorne's ability to see their aura's. Dawn and Buffy trailed behind with Faith.  
  
"Is he the one Willow said was your boyfriend?" Dawn whispered, "He's kinda old isn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, and he's not that old," Faith scowled at the teenager.  
  
"Well, not as old as say Angel or Spike but." Buffy smiled, "But he's not young."  
  
"Since two of your boyfriends were older than your grandfather I don't think you can talk B," Faith said.  
  
"Hey, not critizing. If he makes you happy then go for it," Buffy held her hands up, "What about Will, is she seeing anyone?"  
  
"Not according to her, but yeah," Faith smiled, "He makes Giles look easy going and Angel cheerful though."  
  
"Really, wait a guy?" Buffy and Dawn both looked at Faith.  
  
"Yeah, a guy went to school with Remus. He's the Potions teacher."  
  
"What happened to 'gay now'?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Guess its 'Bi now'," Faith shrugged, "Whatever she likes him."  
  
"That's all that matters, I guess," Buffy and Dawn agreed.  
  
"Oh, it looks like dinner hasn't started yet," Remus said as they approached the door.  
  
"Cool, I'm starved," Xander said, "Haven't eaten since we left Cleveland."  
  
"You've been out of Cleveland like ten minutes Xander," Dawn pointed out.  
  
"What's your point," He smiled.  
  
"Then let's eat," Faith led the way toward the great hall.  
  
Willow, Fred, and Charlie were just heading into the Hall when Faith, walked in followed by all their guests. Willow squealed when she saw them and immediately ran toward Buffy and Xander who were already running toward her, grabbing her into a hug, with Dawn following close behind.  
  
Fred and Charlie skirted the hugging Scoobies and made their way toward the rest of the party. Fred quickly hugged Angel, Wesley, Lorne, and Gunn. She then quickly introduced them to Charlie.  
  
"I'm sorry," She smiled at Giles and Andrew, "I don't know your names?"  
  
"Rupert Giles," Giles extended hand to Charlie.  
  
"You're first name isn't Giles?" Andrew asked looking at the former Watcher.  
  
"No," Giles sighed, "My name is Rupert."  
  
"They all call you."  
  
"Shut up Andrew," Faith smacked the back of his head, "Charlie this is Andrew. No one will mind if he accidentally fell in a dragon's mouth."  
  
"You have dragons," Andrew and Xander, who was coming back over to the group, both said.  
  
"I have a dragon here," Charlie answered, "Maybe before you return home Sunday we can go out to the forest."  
  
Willow quickly finished all the introductions and they headed into the hall for dinner. They made their way to the staff table where Willow and Fred introduced everyone to the other staff. Professor Mcgonagall quickly waved her wand to make the table long enough for the new guests, while the students filed in.  
  
"Where's Professor Snape?" Buffy whispered to Willow eager to see her friend's new boyfriend.  
  
"How do you know.?" Willow stopped realizing there was only one way she could know and glared at the darker slayer, "He's not here, he's reporting how well he's doing on his project. It's a long story which we'll talk about later."  
  
When the students had all arrived Mcgonagall stood up and explained that they had some guests for the next few days. And everyone was expected to make them feel welcome. Once the introductions were done, the food appeared on the table. After everyone had eaten and Xander had expressed great interest in the idea of food constantly replenishing itself until he was full the hall began to empty out.  
  
"Professor Rosenberg?" Hermione said as she approached the group of people surrounding the teachers.  
  
"Hi, Hermione," Willow turned her attention the girl. She had been maintaining the hair and cosmetics since they had helped her.  
  
"I was just wondering." Hermione began, she had hoped to catch the professor alone, but that didn't seem likely, "Um, the party, I'm not sure what."  
  
"Are you the make-over girl?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Well, I suppose, yes."  
  
"Willow told me all about you, I brought tons of clothes for you," Dawn smiled, "Giles says I have too many anyway. I'm taller than you though, but we could probably alter them. Do you know how to sew?"  
  
"Magically," Hermione said.  
  
"Great, sounds much quicker." Dawn grinned; she hadn't had friends her age in a while. Not that she didn't love her sister, Willow, and Faith but she couldn't talk to them about some things.  
  
"Glad you two are getting along so well," Professor Mcgonagall said coming over to the group. "Finding rooms for all of you has been challenging and I was going to suggest that Miss Summers may like to share a room with Hermione and the other sixth year girls. They are close to the same age I believe."  
  
"Cool, is it okay Buffy?" Dawn turned to her sister.  
  
"I guess," Buffy shrugged.  
  
"I'll have her bags sent to your room then," Mcgonagall said to Hermione, "Remus has some extra room, enough for two I believe."  
  
"I'll volunteer," Faith grinned.  
  
"See you're worried about impressionable youth," Xander laughed.  
  
"I'll stay with Mr. Lupin," Giles offered.  
  
Wesley quickly agreed, the three men had found they had quite a lot in common.  
  
"B can stay with us," Faith said.  
  
"That leaves the guys," Willow said.  
  
"We do have an empty room, in the teacher's tower," Mcgonagall offered.  
  
"Angel's gonna have a problem with the tower," Faith laughed, "Towers sound very sunny."  
  
"Professor Snape has.agreed to share his rooms for your stay," Mcgonagall replied.  
  
"Not willingly I bet," Faith said. "And won't that room be a laugh a minute. You two can sit and brood all day Saturday since he won't have classes."  
  
Lorne, Gunn, Xander, and Andrew would take the extra teacher's room, and Angel would stay with Snape though he objected to brooding comments.  
  
"Since he's not here I'll show you his rooms," Willow told Angel.  
  
Everyone began to separate to go their separate rooms, but were going to meet in the girl's room in an hour. Mcgonagall assured Hermione that it would be okay for her Ron, and Harry to be in the halls after curfew, so they could escort their guests. When they reached the staircase Snape was coming up from the dungeon.  
  
"Hi Severus," Willow smiled, "Wanna meet my friends."  
  
"That's her boyfriend?" Buffy whispered to Faith who nodded.  
  
Willow quickly took him around introducing him to everyone. He muttered a quick greeting to everyone.  
  
"I would love to stay and talk to you all, but I haven't had dinner and it's been a very long day," he said before heading toward the kitchens.  
  
"Severus," Willow called after him, "Are you still interested in proving you can be faster than a slayer? Can probably manage a vampire too if you want?"  
  
"Tomorrow?" He asked.  
  
"I was thinking day after the party. The kids want to talk to Angel and I was planning on that tomorrow."  
  
"Fine," He agreed, "Let me know the time."  
  
"Am I supposed to let him win?" Buffy asked as they climbed the stairs.  
  
"That would be a bad thing Buff," Willow grinned, "Some members of my class believe themselves faster than any muggle."  
  
"And I already kicked his ass, Red too," Faith grinned, "They think maybe I'm just unusually fast."  
  
"Goody, I get to embarrass Willow's boyfriend." Buffy grinned.  
  
"Wonderful, now that everyone knows," Willow glared at both Slayers, "I have been seeing Professor Snape. I like him, a lot, I realize he is not the easiest person to deal with but can we please try."  
  
Everyone quickly agreed and headed off to their separate rooms. 


	20. Discussions

Part 20 Discussions  
  
"So Will what's up with the boy thing, well I guess man thing," Buffy asked flopping down the newly conjured bed.  
  
"Yeah, Will," Xander asked coming into the room, "Thought you weren't into that anymore?"  
  
"Where are the other guys?" Fred asked.  
  
"Andrew is being chased down the hall by a ghost; I can't believe they have ghosts. And Gunn and Lorne went to find Wes and Giles. Though I personally think they're hiding from Andrew."  
  
"They have a ghost that chases people?" Buffy sat up and looked at Willow and Faith.  
  
"Several ghosts," Willow smiled, "But if he's being chased its Peeves, not a ghost."  
  
"Transparent, white, seemed like a ghost to me," Xander replied, sitting next to Buffy.  
  
"Poltergeist," Faith answered, "The ghosts don't chase anyone."  
  
"Faith you want to go rescue him?" Fred asked.  
  
"Do I have to?" Faith asked heading for the door, "Is Professor Bitchy coming to join the meeting or should I swing by the dungeons for Angel?"  
  
"I'm guessing no, so get Angel," Willow answered, "And do you have to call him that?"  
  
"Yeah," Faith answered as she left the room.  
  
"So dish Will, a guy?" Buffy asked again.  
  
"Well, I.uh, changed my mind?" Willow suggested blushing.  
  
"Whatever, he makes you happy?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then that's all that matters. Now back to the self replenishing food." Xander said.  
*********  
  
Hermione introduced Dawn to Lavender and Pavarti whom she shared a room with, and then quickly showed her around. Dawn was full of questions about how the different bewitched common items worked.  
  
"We would love to stay and talk Dawn," Lavender told her, "But we have to get to the library and study for the Potions test tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later then," Dawn waved to the two girls before turning to Hermione, "I'm not keeping you from studying am I? I don't want you to do badly on a test because of me. Just point me in the direction of Willow's room and I'll let you study."  
  
"Hermione gets top grades in everything," Ginny said coming in the room, "She'll be fine if she doesn't study one night. I'm Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Dawn Summers, are you in this room too?"  
  
"No I'm a fifth year." Ginny smiled, "But Mcgonagall says I can go with you to Professor Rosenberg's room."  
  
"Is Professor Snape going to be there?" Dawn asked. She had only seen him for a moment and was anxious to see more of Willow's new boyfriend.  
  
"God, I hope not," Ginny said, "Too much of him, is not a good thing."  
  
"Willow likes him," Dawn looked at the younger girl.  
  
"Yeah, we don't understand that at all," Hermione said, "Though he seems to be reasonably nice to her."  
  
"The guys are waiting in the common room for us," Ginny reminded them.  
  
"Why didn't they come up?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Watch," Ginny pulled her over to the door, "Ron come up here please."  
  
Without thinking and before Harry could stop him, Ron headed for the stairs to the girls dormitory. By the time he reached the third step the staircase and folded away leaving him sliding down a steep slope that used to be the stairs.  
  
"Bloody hell Ginny!" Ron yelled as he fell back to the common room.  
  
Hermione and Ginny were openly laughing and Dawn had covered her mouth in an attempt to not laugh at the boy she had just met.  
  
"Unfortunately it'll be this way for a while now so we have to slide down," Ginny said between fits of laughter.  
  
All three girls quickly slid down the slope and stood up next to Harry who was also trying not to laugh.  
  
"I'm Harry," He said to Dawn when she came to her feet in front of him, "And this is Ron."  
  
"My brother," Ginny said still laughing.  
  
"You might as well laugh too," Ron muttered seeing Dawn obviously holding back her laughter.  
**********  
  
"How have you managed to live with that boy?" Gunn asked Giles as they headed toward the girls room. Lorne and Lupin were in front of them, Wesley walking next to Giles, "He is the most annoying."  
  
"Andrew?" Giles asked, though there really was no question. Only Andrew could have annoyed the other two that fast.  
  
"Yeah," Gunn replied.  
  
"I generally don't believe in violence but if he asked me one more question about aura's I may change my mind," Lorne agreed.  
  
"Surely he can't be." Wesley began.  
  
"I assure you he is," Giles replied, "Remus about that potion; you say it controls the werewolf. You just need to drink it on the nights of the full moon."  
  
"Yes, I afraid I don't know a lot about it. I've never excelled and potions but Professor Snape could probably give you some information before you leave."  
  
"I'll have to speak to him then. If we get the chance. Willow said she had to talk to us about an idea she had to find Dumbledore."  
  
"Yes, she had a couple ideas. Both very risky, but she says she's done one of them before," Lupin said, "But it would involve the kids so we're hoping it doesn't come to that."  
**********  
  
"I'm very sorry about intruding on your rooms Professor Snape," Angel said as the wizard came out of his room after changing robes.  
  
"It's not a problem. Willow assures me that I'll like you. Faith says we can 'brood together' and please call me Severus."  
  
"They've told me the same thing," Angel agreed.  
  
"I've read of you," Snape said, "You were very active in Europe for a while."  
  
"Yeah, that's a good word for it," Angel laughed, "That was a long time ago."  
  
"Willow tells me that now you run a detective agency specializing in the super natural."  
  
"Yeah, least I can do after wreaking havoc in Europe for a hundred and fifty years," Angel answered.  
  
Before Snape could reply there was a knock on the door. He quickly made his way to the door, expecting Willow to be on the other side.  
  
"Hey, Red wasn't sure if you were coming to her little party so I swung by for Angel," Faith said walking past the scowling professor.  
  
"We were going to leave in just a moment," Snape answered.  
  
"I'll wait, on the way back we have to rescue Andrew from Peeves," Faith jumped up and sat on the edge of his desk.  
  
"You came here first, while your friend is being terrorized by Peeves?" Snape questioned.  
  
"Whoa, he's not my friend, and I'm only doing it so Red doesn't nag."  
  
"Who's Peeves?" Angel asked.  
  
"Poltergeist," Snape explained, "He enjoys practical jokes."  
  
"Faith!"  
  
"He'll be fine, Peeves won't hurt him. Not really."  
  
"We'd better go get him," Snape snapped.  
**********  
  
Everyone was already assembled in the room when Faith, Angel, and Snape arrived with Andrew still complaining about Faith not coming for him first.  
  
"Get over it," Faith snapped, as she walked over to the table and pulled herself on it, leaving the last two chairs for Snape and Angel.  
  
Snape was beginning to understand why the slayer had chosen to allow Peeves to torment the boy while she came for them. He had never heard anyone whine quite so much. He was quickly becoming tempted to perform a silencing charm on him.  
  
"Let the Scooby meeting commence!" Xander shouted as the last arrivals sat down.  
  
"Scooby?" Gunn questioned.  
  
"Cartoon dog," Angel explained, "I had to ask too."  
  
"I know who Scooby is," Gunn looked at the vampire, "Why is this a Scooby meeting?"  
  
"Xander, Buffy, and Willow believe they are similar to the characters of that program," Giles said, "It's best to ask for more detail."  
  
"So what's the sitch?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Voldemort, evil wizard guy extraordinaire, has kidnapped Professor Dumbledore. Who is apparently the only wizard with a chance in hell of stopping him," Willow began, looking at Charlie and Snape for confirmation.  
  
"Dumbledore's been working some mojo to let Red and Harry see what's happening," Faith picked up the story, "At first Voldemort just wanted Harry but now he's moved on he wants the Wicked Wicca and a slayer for his party."  
  
"We know where he is," Fred said, "But we don't know how to get Dumbledore out without casualties. Professor Snape believes he won't hurt Dumbledore before he gets what he wants."  
  
"Which is Willow and Faith?" Wesley asked.  
  
"And Harry," Lupin added.  
  
"Do we know how he plans on recruiting the girls?" Angel asked.  
  
"That's where I come in," Snape said, "I was once one of his Death Eaters. I have been spying on him for Dumbledore for years. He wants me to bring them, willingly, to him before summer holidays."  
  
"So why do the evil bad things always want to act in May?" Xander asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" Charlie looked at the other man.  
  
"The Master, Glory, Adam, The First everything that wants to end the world wants to do it in May. Is there some sort of evil plot against summer?"  
  
"Xander," Giles said quietly.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Willow I understand you have a couple ideas," Giles said, still frowning at Xander, they did not have time for silliness they weren't going to be here that long.  
  
"Yeah, one idea is that we allow Voldemort to think Severus has convinced us," Willow explained.  
  
"Then blast his ass when we get there," Faith finished.  
  
"Okay so that's not the best thought out plan," Willow agreed when Snape, Giles, Wesley and Angel all frowned at her. "But the other is well, more dangerous, we send Harry in to fight him."  
  
"He is a child Willow," Giles said looking at the four children sitting on the floor.  
  
"How old are you?" Buffy asked Harry.  
  
"Sixteen."  
  
"He's older than I was when I became a Slayer," Buffy pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but he doesn't have supernatural strength," Wesley answered before Giles could speak.  
  
"I've fought him before," Harry said, he wasn't fond of the plan himself it seemed risky but he didn't like these people saying he was too young.  
  
"Yes, but this time Professor Dumbledore won't be around," Snape snapped, "though I still haven't been told all of this plan."  
  
"Yes, Willow do you have the prophecy, were you able to get the wording of it?" Giles asked, he didn't want to say it yet but he was afraid sending Harry could be the only option to destroying the dark wizard.  
  
"Yeah," Willow reached in her pocket and handed a piece of parchment to Giles, "We think this is right. The only one that really knows is Dumbledore and well, not available."  
  
Wesley walked over to Giles to read the paper over his shoulder; they had talked several times in the last weeks about this prophecy. Nothing they came up with had been good and they were hoping the exact wording would give them a way to avoid what they were sure was inevitable.  
  
The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.  
  
Both former watchers read the parchment through several times without speaking. Then Wesley looked at Giles and frowned. Giles folded the paper.  
  
"May we keep this Willow?" Giles asked, "Before we make any decisions Wesley and I would like to discuss this and look up a few things.  
  
"Yeah, does it help?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yes, Harry there is no doubt that this is about you?" Giles asked.  
  
"Dumbledore said it could have been Neville or me, but when Voldemort killed my parents and marked me." Harry pushed his hair off of his forehead, "He made it about me."  
  
"All right then." Wesley frown deepened, "I'm not sure we can do any more tonight and it's late."  
  
"Yes, we've all had very busy days," Giles agreed, he needed to discuss this Wesley and not in front of the kids until they were certain.  
  
Willow was staring at Giles, not speaking while everyone was saying their goodnights. Giles remained in his chair watching Willow.  
  
'Giles can you hear me?' Willow's voice suddenly appeared in Giles head.  
  
'Yes' he answered silently.  
  
'It has to be him doesn't it?'  
  
'I can't say yet Willow. Tomorrow we'll talk more' Giles answered and stood up.  
  
"So before you all leave," Willow said standing up and addressing the group heading out the door, "My sixth year students would like to talk to people that fight dark arts all the time, any volunteers?"  
  
Giles, Wesley, Buffy, and Xander quickly volunteered. Angel and Gunn were bullied into going by Buffy and Faith. Hermione invited Dawn to join her at her classes the next day. Dawn accepted saying it would be great to go to classes not involving math, English or history. Hermione decided not to tell her that she did have History of Magic in the afternoon.  
  
"What were you and Giles talking about Will?" Buffy asked after everyone had left the room.  
  
"What?" Willow looked at her friend.  
  
"I recognize the mind thing Will?"  
  
"Something is bad about that prophecy Buffy, did you see the way Giles and Wesley were looking at each other?"  
  
"I agree," Fred said, "They've already discussed it and it's not good."  
  
"He won't tell me though, says he'll talk to us tomorrow."  
**********  
  
The next day went very quickly for everyone. The sixth year Defense Against the Dark Arts class spent the entire period asking questions about every demon Willow had mentioned to them. The girls were fascinated by the idea of Slayers and found Buffy easier to talk to than Faith.  
  
Angel patiently answered all the questions about vampires. While Gunn and Xander answered questions about what is was like to not have super powers and have to fight demons. Several students had questions about the Watcher's Council which Wesley and Giles did their best to answer.  
  
Willow hadn't been able to corner Giles and Wesley about the prophecy until after dinner. Charlie and Fred were taking Andrew, Xander, and Gunn out to see the dragon he had brought with him from Romania. Faith and snuck off somewhere with Lupin, and Dawn was happily showing Hermione all the clothes she had brought with her for the girl. Sybil Trewaleny had cornered Lorne with questions regarding his 'sight'. Leaving Buffy, Angel and Willow free to find and interrogate the ex-watchers. They quickly located them in the library's restricted section.  
  
"Who would've guessed they'd be with the books?" Buffy said as they rounded the corner and found Giles and Wesley both leaning over books.  
  
"Spill guys," Willow sat next to Giles, as Buffy took the seat next to Wesley, and Angel stood at the head of the table watching quietly.  
  
"What'd you get from the prophecy?" Buffy said, "And Will, they keep their prophecies in a ball?"  
  
"Willow you said you had a plan for Harry going after Voldemort?' Wesley asked.  
  
"We shouldn't discuss this here," Giles said glancing around.  
  
"Students aren't allowed in this section," Willow said quietly, "And yeah, if we can pull it off. But."  
  
"You may not have a choice Willow," Giles said taking off his glasses, "It really depends on what you want to accomplish."  
  
"Huh," Buffy said, "Does that make some kind of sense? She wants to accomplish stopping evil wizard guy."  
  
"Well, yes obviously," Wesley said to Buffy then turned to Willow, "Do you want to simply retrieve Professor Dumbledore safely or destroy Voldemort for good?"  
  
"Well, dead evil wizard would be of the good," Willow answered frowning, "I mean what's the point of just getting Dumbledore if Voldemort's going to keep coming back for more. It would've been like saving Dawn from Glory but letting Glory go to take her again."  
  
"Then Willow, the prophecy very clearly says Harry must kill Voldemort or Voldemort will kill Harry. Not just one must die, one must kill the other," Giles sighed.  
  
"There's no way to kill him without sending the kid in?" Angel asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not," Wesley said, "Faith and Willow could go in and do some serious damage but not kill him."  
  
"Then we better hope Hermione or Severus can pull of plan b." Willow sighed. She hated this, if they didn't do the spell right Harry could end up dead. She couldn't do the spell for them because there was no way in hell she was letting a sixteen year old kid walk into that camp alone.  
  
"Willow what is your plan," Giles asked.  
  
Willow quickly explained what she had in mind. She had already talked to Hermione who though she would be able to do the spell. She had told Harry and Ron only parts of the plan because she new they weren't going to like what was going to happen. Ginny also knew most of it because she had been helping with the research. She was now going to have to tell Severus who wasn't going to be any happier than Harry about this.  
  
"It's risky Willow," Wesley said when she finished, "That spell is."  
  
"We've done it before," Willow said quickly, "If I was the one doing it. but I'm going to have to go with Harry and."  
  
"Will when we did that spell all the badness," Buffy said.  
  
"This'll be different," Willow answered, "Giles you haven't said anything."  
  
"Are you sure Hermione can do it? If you get there and she fails."  
  
"That's what bothers me about this. But she seems confident. She's like the perfect student here," Willow said, "So you think it'll work?"  
  
"I think it can, yes. When are you going to do this?"  
  
"We're not ready yet. It'll be a while. I have to get everyone together tell them about it," Willow said, "Teach Hermione the spell, have an actual plan on going in."  
  
"So not this weekend then?' Buffy smiled.  
  
"No, Severus is sure Dumbledore is safe. And he's there weekly to give his little report and he checks on him."  
  
"Do you back up Willow?" Angel asked.  
  
"I don't know yet," she sighed, "Can you come back?"  
  
"All you have to do is call. You know that," Buffy said.  
  
"Okay so we'll continue to work on it here, then when we're ready, if we need you I can send Remus or Charlie or someone for you?" Willow looked expectantly at Angel and Buffy.  
  
"Yes," Angel replied.  
  
"Not everyone though okay," Willow said to Buffy, "This guy hates non magic people. Xander, and Andrew have nothing, they'll get hurt. And if I. I don't want Dawn."  
  
"Got it," Buffy answered, "Just slayer girl."  
  
"I'll come alone too," Angel agreed.  
  
"Let's get outta here," Willow grinned. Knowing she could count on them to help she felt better about her plan. Now of course she just had to tell Severus, Harry and Ron. 


	21. Halloween Party

Part 21 Halloween Party  
  
Willow was digging through Buffy's suitcase for something to wear to the party. When they had been in London before school started Faith hadn't purchased a lot of clothing. Mostly jeans and t-shirts, because they had to wear robes most of the time. What dressier clothes she had brought they had given to Hermione. Which was well worth it to see the change in the girl, and she had gotten the guy. Ron asked her to the party. Now Willow was feeling a little bad though because Cho Chang, who they had assumed would be going with Harry was going with someone else, leaving Harry without a date. Dawn had assured Willow that Harry was fine with it and she didn't have a date either, unless you counted Xander so she could keep Harry company.  
  
"Buff, Can I take the green skirt and the white blouse?" Willow yelled into the bathroom where Buffy was busy trying to do her hair without electricity.  
  
"Whatever Will, just leave me that leather skirt," Buffy replied. "How the hell am I supposed to do this?"  
  
"Magic," Faith replied, she had been ready for a while. She wasn't nearly as interested in primping as the older slayer.  
  
Fred walked over to the blond slayer to find out exactly what she was trying to do. Lorne had brought a soft pink dress that she had brought last year, for her to wear, and since there wasn't a lot to do with her hair she had simply pulled it into a long braid.  
  
"I need it to be dry," Buffy complained, "If I leave it wet it'll be all frizzy and bad."  
  
Fred grabbed her wand, and waved it over Buffy's head, muttering the charm Hermione had taught her. A few seconds later she handed the other woman a small mirror.  
  
"You're my new best friend," Buffy said hugging the other girl, "See how she helped me?"  
  
"Yeah, cause we mustn't have a frizzy haired slayer," Faith muttered as Buffy pulled her skirt out of the suitcase and quickly dressed.  
  
Willow sighed, she was the only one not ready, and she was the one most likely to have to drag her date to the party against his will.  
  
"Are the guys coming up here or meeting us in the hall?" Willow asked from the bathroom. Quickly sweeping her hair off her neck fastening it with several pins.  
  
"Angel said he was coming up here," Buffy said, "Something about not wanting to be left alone with all those students if we're late."  
  
"I hear the guys made one hell of a splash in your class Red," Faith was now pacing the room, "And Remus, Giles and Wes are coming here too."  
  
"Yeah, Angel, Xander, Gunn and Wesley have one hell of a fan club now," Willow had finished her make up and was coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"I noticed at lunch the girls kept looking at them, then whispering and giggling," Fred smiled, "Its embarrassing Angel."  
  
"I'm sure Xan's into it though," Buffy laughed, "Girls falling all over him?"  
  
"He'd be even happier if they were his age," Willow laughed.  
  
"Let's go wait for the guys," Buffy smiled, "Because we look hot!"  
**********  
  
"What do you suppose is taking the girls so long?" Ron asked staring at the chess board in front of him, "The other girls have all left."  
  
"I don't know, Ginny just told me we were to be patient. That it would be worth it," Dean sighed.  
  
"Judging by the giggling up there they must be having more fun than we are," Harry moved his chess piece.  
  
"Hermione never used to take so long to get ready," Ron complained.  
  
Harry and Dean both looked at each other and smiled. Ron had no idea that the change in Hermione was for him.  
  
Upstairs in the girl's dormitory Dawn was pulling out another outfit and showing it to Hermione and Ginny. Dawn was completely ready for the party, so was Ginny who had also wanted to wear one of Dawn's outfits.  
  
Ginny was wearing a dark green sweater with a black leather skirt. Her hair was braided and hung down her back. Hermione had helped her with the cosmetics spell, while Dawn had offered opinions on the best colors for her.  
  
Hermione was the only one not ready. She had protested every outfit Dawn had shown her. The bed was piled high with discarded dresses and skirts.  
  
"Dawn that skirt is so short." Hermione shook her head, "I like the blouse though."  
  
"It's no shorter than mine or Ginny's," Dawn pointed out, "And this blue will be perfect for you."  
  
"I think so too Hermione," Ginny agreed.  
  
"All right," she finally conceded. "I'll try it."  
  
They waited while Hermione changed into the new clothing and pulled the towel off her wet hair. Dawn grabbed a hairbrush and the bottle of gel. Pulling Hermione down in front of her on the bed she quickly began brushing the long curly hair.  
  
"Do you want it curly or straight?" Dawn asked when the knots had all been brushed out.  
  
"Can you make it straight?"  
  
"I can if you can manage something like a hair dryer," Dawn smiled, Ginny was frowning having grown up in a wizarding family she had never used the appliance.  
  
Hermione on the other hand grew up with muggle parents and was more than happy to help Dawn. She took her wand waved it near her head and muttered a charm to make the wand begin to blow warm air on her head, before handing it to her new friend.  
  
Several minutes later the girls finally emerged from the dormitory and headed into the common room.  
  
"We're ready," Ginny said as they walked in.  
  
"It's about. Hermione?" Ron turned and was staring at the girls.  
  
"You all look nice," Harry and Dean said, nudging Ron in the back.  
  
"Uh, yeah, very nice," Ron stuttered.  
  
"Then we should go," Dawn smiled and took Harry's arm. "Don't want to be late."  
  
Dean held his arm out to Ginny, and again nudged Ron until he too held his arm out to Hermione. And the six teenagers quickly headed down to the great hall.  
**********  
  
Willow frowned as she watched the dancing students. Dawn had come down with the Gryffindors. Everyone else had met in the room she shared with Faith and Fred. Well, everyone except Severus. Big surprise there, she thought, he hadn't been happy about this party.  
  
"Buffy, I'll be right back 'kay?" She said to as the other girl walked over to her.  
  
"Going to find Severus?" Angel smiled, the man had not given the impression he had any intention of coming to this party. He had also seen that look on Willow's face before and knew that he would be attending.  
  
"Yep," Willow smiled at her friends and headed to the door.  
  
On the other side of the dance floor Faith and Lupin were watching Fred teaching Charlie how to dance to the music Dawn and Buffy had supplied Faith with for the event.  
  
"Wanna dance?" Faith asked, she didn't like the music. Boy Bands were not her thing but it was better than standing here.  
  
"To this?"  
  
"C'mon," Faith set her punch down and pulled him to the dance floor.  
  
Willow was just exiting the hall, fuming over Snape once again thinking she'd forget, and ran into a hard chest.  
  
"I'm." Willow began, then looking up, "Where have you been?"  
  
"Thinking of ways to avoid coming to this.event," Snape frowned.  
  
"It's not an execution you know?" Willow took his hand and pulled him in the room.  
  
"That would be quieter," He muttered, "What is that noise?"  
  
"Music," She smiled.  
  
"I've heard music and that is not it," His frowned deepened.  
  
"I didn't say good music but kids like it," Willow smiled, "So guessing you don't want to dance?"  
  
"No." Snape answered as they made their way over to Willow's friends.  
  
Willow had led him over to Giles, Wesley, Gunn, and Xander. Buffy had gotten Angel on the dance floor, against his will, but he was there. Andrew was dancing with one of the seventh year students. Probably for the best, she thought, Severus was not going to stay patient with him for long. Dawn was by the punch bowl with Harry and Hermione, and Lorne had once again been cornered by Sybil.  
  
"Having fun guys?" Willow asked.  
  
"Wish I got this much attention from girls out of high school and at home, " Xander smiled.  
  
"Well, at least one of them has taken Andrew away," Wesley offered. Giles and Gunn had been right, the boy was annoying.  
  
"Mr. Giles, Professor Lupin said you were interested in the wolfs bane potion?" Snape asked, having to shout over the music.  
  
"Yes, I believe it could be very handy," Giles smiled, this wasn't someone he would have chosen for Willow but she did seem to be happy.  
  
"I'll make you a list of ingredients and copy the directions for you then," Snape replied.  
  
"Hi Ron," Willow smiled when she spotted the boy coming toward them.  
  
"Hello, Professors," Ron said, before glancing back at his friends across the room.  
  
"Why aren't you dancing with Hermione?" Xander asked, "She's your date right?"  
  
"Well, I mean, she doesn't want me to."  
  
"Good lord Weasley, why is it, do you think, the girls been spending the time to tame that mass of.hair every morning?" Snape snapped, "We both know she would rather be studying."  
  
"Huh," Ron said staring at the older man.  
  
"Go ask her to dance," Willow prompted.  
  
"I."  
  
Hermione was watching Ron from across the room. He hadn't said two words to her since the arrived. Ginny was off dancing with Dean. Harry and Dawn had been sticking close, so she wouldn't be alone, but they wanted to dance.  
  
"Hermione do you want me to." Harry began.  
  
"You can't make him dance with me Harry," Hermione sighed, "I don't want him to do it because he was forced."  
  
"Yeah, and he'll just get all.male about it anyway," Dawn said, "Oh wait that's it."  
  
"What's it?" Harry and Hermione both asked.  
  
"He's male," Dawn smiled, "He has to think it's his idea. We know he likes you right?"  
  
"What's that got to do."  
  
"We have to make him want to dance with you," Dawn smiled as the plan formed in her mind, "You said he was all jealous when that other guy liked you, so we just make him think."  
  
"Who?" Harry asked, "Me?"  
  
"He'd never believe that, "Hermione answered.  
  
"I was thinking more threatening, maybe uh, Xander or Wesley?" Dawn smiled. She was sure Xander would do it, Wesley was more questionable.  
  
"Would Xander do that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure," Dawn smiled as she saw their topic of conversation heading toward the table with appetizers on it. "Hang on a sec."  
  
She quickly made her way over to Xander and whispered in his ear. Hermione was watching frowning for a second when she saw him shake his head and glance at her. Then smiled when he set his plate down and followed Dawn back to where her and Harry were standing.  
  
"Miss Granger would you like to dance?" Xander asked when the reached her.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione smiled and took the offered hand as a slower song began to play.  
  
"Not a problem. Always happy to help a girl get her guy, as long as he's not a vampire."  
  
"Dawn do you want to." Harry asked as the other couple walked away.  
  
"As long as we can stay where we can see what Ron does," Dawn smiled and they headed to the dance floor to join the other couples.  
  
"Is that Xander dancing with Hermione?" Willow asked when she spotted her friend on the dance floor.  
  
"What?" Ron turned to see where Willow was looking.  
  
"It appears so," Wesley smiled. He had seen Dawn talking to Xander and had a good idea what was happening.  
  
"He's.She's.He's old," Ron was sputtering.  
  
"Excuse me, he's the same age as I am," Willow pushed Ron's shoulder slightly, "And if you don't like it cut in."  
  
"I."  
  
"Just do it already," Giles sighed, "He thought he was done with these sort of things when the others had graduated.  
  
Ron was still muttering to himself as he made his way across the dance floor. Willow smiled when she saw him talking to Xander then a moment later the older man made his way back over to them.  
  
"Will, Angel and I are going for a walk 'kay?" Buffy said as she and Angel also approached the group.  
  
"'Kay, looks like we already lost Fred and Charlie too," Willow laughed.  
  
"Where's Faith?" Gunn asked looking around, "This party was her thing wasn't it?"  
  
"She left quite a while ago," Giles said, "Right after Professor Snape arrived."  
  
"So she planned this and didn't stay?" Wesley asked not really surprised.  
  
"Yep," Willow agreed then grabbing Snape's hand, "Dance with me."  
  
"How long do we have to stay here?" Snape asked quietly as when she wrapped her arms around his neck on the dance floor.  
  
"Curfew is in like twenty minutes," Willow said, as he put his hands on her hips. And they began to sway to the music. "Not like it matters we both have roommates."  
  
"True. Are we still doing the dueling thing tomorrow?" Snape asked.  
  
"Nope, Malfoy conceded that maybe Slayer's are faster than wizards," Willow replied, "Right around the time he tried to jinx Buffy and she snapped his wand in half and told him next time it would be his neck."  
  
"That would be effective," Snape smiled slightly, "His father won't be happy."  
  
"Yeah, well little Malfoy needs to learn to attack like a man."  
  
"True," Snape agreed.  
  
"Buffy and the other's are leaving tomorrow, they decided to not stay until Sunday," Willow told him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I know you miss them."  
  
"Yeah, but Angel got an owl from home and well, bad things don't care about vacation or my missing my friends," Willow sighed, "So tomorrow night, I need to talk all of you about my plan. Giles and Wesley gave me the information I needed."  
  
"Alright," Snape replied, "My room again, after dinner?"  
  
"I'll let everyone know," Willow agreed. 


	22. Plans

Part 22 Plans  
  
The next morning the other professors covered classes for both Willow and Fred so they could say goodbye to their friends. Faith's class wasn't until later in the day so she had no problem meeting the others after breakfast. Professor Mcgonagall had arranged portkeys to return everyone to their homes.  
  
"Will I have to ask again if you're sure about this plan?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah, Will I'm with Buff. The last time we did this we all almost died," Xander agreed.  
  
"Gee thanks for the support guys," Willow frowned, "I'm sure. And there aren't a lot choices. If Harry has to go in, it's the only way."  
  
"Send for me and Angel before you go in Willow," Buffy insisted, "Don't do this alone."  
  
"I will," She promised hugging each of her friends. "I miss you guys so much."  
  
"Miss you too," Xander said returning her hug.  
  
"Willow when do you plan on." Giles asked.  
  
"Soon, so Buffy be prepared in could be in the next week."  
  
"Got it," Buffy smiled.  
  
Dawn and Andrew walked in, followed by Wesley, Gunn, Angel and Lorne. Lupin had already returned their luggage to their homes. The older four men were glad that they would soon be away from Andrew. Angel wondered how it was that neither Faith nor Buffy had hurt the boy yet.  
  
"Andrew, I got him to leave you alone what else did you want me to do?" Dawn asked as Angel pushed the door closed.  
  
"But you were laughing," Andrew whined.  
  
"That's because it was funny," Gunn pointed out grinning at the memory of Peeves once again chasing Andrew down the hall, this time with water balloons that magically sought out its target.  
  
"No it wasn't," Andrew turned to face the other man.  
  
"Why are you wet?" Buffy asked frowning.  
  
"Peeves," Dawn said smiling, "I'll tell you later."  
  
"Everyone have everything?" Willow asked, "Not like you can pop back and forth like Remus or Charlie."  
  
"We'll talk to all of you soon 'kay?" Willow hugged new arrivals, followed by Fred who was also saying goodbye and hugging everyone.  
  
"Don't mind if I skip the hugging part of the program do you?" Faith asked from the couch, "Angel, B, see you in few days right?"  
  
"As soon as you get it all worked out," Angel agreed.  
  
Everyone finished their goodbyes and gathered around their respective portkeys. With one last wave from Willow and Fred they disappeared.  
  
"So Red, when we telling the others about your plan?" Faith asked.  
  
"You know Harry isn't going to like it," Fred asked, "Hermione says he'll throw a fit."  
  
"Severus isn't going to be any happier," Willow shrugged, "And we'll tell them tonight so we can work out the final plans. Have you gotten anywhere on rewriting the spell?"  
  
"I think so," Fred said, "Hermione and I have been working on it."  
**********  
  
"Are you finally going to tell us what's going on?" Harry asked when everyone was seated in Snape's sitting room.  
  
"Yeah, and you aren't going to like it," Willow sighed, she was ready for a battle on this, "But hear me out before anyone objects okay."  
  
Hermione and Ginny already knew the gist of the plan and had a good idea how angry Harry, Ron and Professor Snape were going to be. The plan was dangerous, the spell Professor Rosenberg wanted to use was volatile at best. When everyone nodded their agreement Willow continued.  
  
"Let's start with the prophecy, it says clearly 'either must die at the hand of the other'. That means Harry you have to kill Voldemort. Not me, not Dumbledore, not Professor Snape. You have to do it," Willow said quietly, "Faith and I could go in and probably get Dumbledore out alive. Particularly if we bring Buffy and Angel back. But it won't stop anything, not really. He'll be back again, if a few days or months or even years. But he will come back."  
  
"One of you has to kill the other Harry," Fred agreed, "We'd rather it be you doing the killing. But it also says you have power he doesn't know about."  
  
"But I don't," Harry said.  
  
"Actually you might," Willow smiled, "You have friends."  
  
"What?" Harry asked, not sure what his friends had to do with it.  
  
"Friends are powerful," Willow smiled, "The power you have will come from your friends literally. If Hermione and Professor Snape can pull off the spell."  
  
"What is this spell?" Snape asked, he hadn't been able to get much information from Willow. Given the girls tendency to babble he was sure he wouldn't like this plan.  
  
"It's an adjoining spell," Willow said quietly, eyes on Harry, "With this spell we can connect you to Ron, Hermione, and Professor Snape."  
  
"Connect how?" Ron and Harry both asked. Snape was staring at Willow, he had heard of spells like this but they were dangerous and to suggest the children.  
  
"Each of you have something that can help Harry," Fred answered, "Harry has to be the one that's actually there. But Hermione is, I'm sorry Harry, better at charms and spells."  
  
"Don't apologize, I know she is," Harry answered.  
  
"Ron, is your friend, your support," Faith added.  
  
"And Professor Snape is," Willow hesitated this was where she knew everyone would be objecting and he was the one that could not be changed, "You told me that Bellatrix told you that for the Unforgivables to really work you had to mean them. And you can't Harry, you don't have that in you. Which is a good thing usually. But let's face it Severus has no problem with cruelty."  
  
"So how do we join exactly?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hand, spirit, mind, and heart," Hermione explained, "You're the hand, I'm the spirit, Ron's the heart and Professor Snape will be the mind."  
  
"Professor Rosenberg that spell is." Snape finally spoke, the dangers of that spell were too much. They were children, he may not like them very much but they were children.  
  
"Dangerous," Willow agreed, "We know, do you have any other plan."  
  
"I guess I understand why Professor Snape has to be there, but if it's dangerous, Ron and Hermione shouldn't.." Harry said quietly, "I mean he's as good at magic as Hermione and. Why do we have to put them in danger?"  
  
"Harry the magics we'll be using are so strong, they can," Willow looked at him, she knew better than anyone what calling these magics could do, "Harry when you call on this kind of magic you could.they're to help you."  
  
"They are to make sure the magic doesn't overtake you Potter," Snape said quietly.  
  
"Harry you'll be using dark magic for this," Fred said, "A lot of it. You need to have your friends to anchor you, keep you from being sucked into that magic."  
  
"Are two willing to do this?" Faith asked the other two kids, they should at least have some say in the plan.  
  
"Yes," Both answered at once.  
  
"Great," Willow grinned that hadn't been nearly as bad as she thought it would be. "Now we need a way to get you, me and Faith into the camp."  
  
"Right, that should be easy," Harry frowned, "And I thought I had to do it alone?"  
  
"You are so not going alone, I can't kill him, but I can hurt him," Willow said, "And Angel and Buffy are coming to help too."  
  
"So we need to get five of us in to Voldemort's camp unnoticed?" Harry asked staring at Willow. There was no way that could work.  
  
"Kinda," Willow said quietly.  
  
"Not necessarily," Snape said. He had gotten up and was now pacing the room. "He wants Faith and Willow. He isn't expecting you for months but it would make him extremely happy to get you early. And Potter, well the whole reason for taking Dumbledore was to draw Potter to him."  
  
"Good point," Faith said, "Problem is, he expects you to bring us to him, and you have to be with them performing the spell."  
  
Snape stopped walking and turned to look at the others in the room. Lupin was frowning now doubt he had heard of this spell as well, and was not eager to watch his favorite little children attempt it. Fred and Charlie were sitting quietly, they were in the least danger in this little plan. They would be staying here incase anything went wrong, so would the youngest Weasley. It was the rest of them putting their necks on the line.  
  
"I can.arrange for someone else to take you to him," Snape said, "Potter too."  
  
"How?" Willow asked, this had been the biggest problem with her plan. How to get there without Severus?  
  
"Next week when I give my report, I tell him you are willing," He hesitated, "And that you'll bring Potter. But I can't bring you to him, can't draw too much attention."  
  
"So he sends a different Death Eater?" Fred said, "That could work."  
  
"It would most likely be Lucius Malfoy," Snape turned his attention to Harry, "He is the one that would draw the least attention at the school."  
  
"Okay I'm liking this so far," Faith smiled, the plan was starting to come together, "How do we get Buffy and Angel in?"  
  
"I could apparate them close enough to see the camp," Lupin suggested. "They could hide until they were needed."  
  
"Great so the only other problem is you guys are going to need someplace quiet and close to do the spell," Willow said, "Any suggestions?"  
  
"The Shrieking Shack would be the closest," Snape offered, "It should be close enough."  
  
"How far?" Fred asked, she had done a lot of research on the distance they could do this from.  
  
Lupin gave her an estimate on the distance. Fred quickly did the calculations in her head, before agreeing it would work.  
  
"So we can plan this for next weekend?" Faith asked, "Cause gotta tell you I need to stop sitting around doing a whole lot of nothing."  
  
"Next weekend should work," Willow agreed, "I'll owl Buffy and Angel. Charlie, Remus you can get them on Saturday morning right. Just remember to apparate someplace dark so Angel doesn't become a big pile of dust."  
  
"We'll take care of it," Charlie agreed.  
  
"So we need to make sure everyone knows their jobs, Hermione, Severus which of you want to do the spell?" Willow asked.  
  
"I'll do it," Hermione offered, "I've been doing all the reading on it anyway. And we'll need Professor Snape free to do concentrate fully on Harry right?"  
  
"Great then you and I can work on the spell, and Harry I want you to practice without a wand," Willow added. "We can work on that this week too."  
  
"Let's get some sleep tonight then," Lupin said, "Because starting tomorrow we have to work seriously on preparing for this."  
  
Everyone quickly said their goodnights and headed out of the room. When the last person had left Snape turned to face Willow.  
  
"Are you sure Miss Granger can do this?" He asked.  
  
"I have to be," Willow shrugged, "Failing really isn't an option."  
  
"Potter isn't going to be happy about letting me into his mind once the idea fully sinks into his head."  
  
"Yeah, kinda expected you both to object more," Willow smiled.  
  
"You're not going to listen to me anyway. And you were right, he will keep coming back until one of them is dead." He sat on the couch next to her.  
  
"I need to know how many people we're going in against?" Willow asked leaning against him.  
  
"Bellatrix and Lucius will be there," he said wrapping his arm around her, "They will be your biggest threat. Get their wands and you should be fine. Neither is very strong without it."  
  
"Anyone else?" She settled herself more comfortably against him.  
  
"There are always a few Death Eaters around. Most won't be hard for you to deal with."  
  
"Any other scary stuff I need to know?" Willow asked quietly her eyes drifting shut.  
  
Snape watched quietly, no point in answering she had already fallen asleep. He sighed adjusting her so he could move and lift her off the couch. He gently set her on the bed, kissing her cheek. He was much more concerned about this girl than he should be. He quietly headed to his bathroom grabbing a pair of pajama pants on the way through. 


	23. Preparations

Part 23 Preparation  
  
Willow opened her eyes slowly, the room was still dark and her head was resting on something way to hard to be her pillow. She raised her head up enough to see the face attached to the chest her head was resting on and smiled. She had one arm thrown across his chest. She must have fallen asleep while they were talking. She moved her head a little more trying to see if he had a clock.  
  
"Of course not," She muttered, "why would there be a clock here."  
  
It was Saturday anyway so it wasn't like she had to go teach a class. She moved her hand across his chest making small circles. He wasn't moving. Can't have that, she thought as she pushed herself up so she could reach his face. She placed one hand on his cheek before lowering her lips to his.  
  
Severus opened his eyes when he felt her lips touch his. It had been a long time since he had been woken this way. He moved his arms around her, rolling her over so he was over her, before breaking the kiss to look at her.  
  
"You're awake," She smiled.  
  
"Wasn't that your intention?" He asked trailing kisses along her jaw.  
  
"Well," She turned her head and kissed him again, "The thought had crossed my mind. Right after I was done being angry that you don't have a clock. Do you realize there aren't any clocks anywhere in this castle." The rest of her comments were cut off by another kiss.  
  
"It's Saturday, we have plenty of time," He said quietly.  
**********  
  
Remus rolled over, raising himself up on one elbow and watched the woman sleeping next to him. Part of him still thought she shouldn't be here, she was only a few years older than Harry. In some ways she still a child. You could see that when she was lying there asleep. Not trying to be strong.  
  
Another part of him, knew that she may look young, and technically be very young, but in so many ways she had seen and experienced more than most people ever would. She was a Slayer. True now there were many of them, but that had only been true for a few months. Faith had said she was never the only slayer, that Buffy had always been there. That hadn't made her life any easier. They had talked a lot about her past. She hadn't really had parents, she had taken care of herself. Then the Watcher's Council had found her, so she had someone taking care of her, but a vampire killed her watcher while she watched. She was on her own again. Even in Sunnydale she hadn't really felt she was a part of Buffy's friends. The Mayor, had taken her in, but part of her had known that what he was doing was wrong. Then he had been gone too. Then she was in prison. She had grown up too fast.  
  
He raised his hand to her face and pushed her hair away and ran his fingers over her cheek. Stopping when he felt her smile.  
  
"Morning," He said quietly.  
  
"Yeah," She opened her eyes. "How long you been up?"  
  
"Long enough."  
  
"Shoulda woke me," Faith sat up leaning close to kiss him.  
  
"You looked so peaceful."  
  
"Could've found better ways to pass the morning than you watching me sleep though,' She ran her hand down his chest.  
**********  
  
Fred sat up and looked at the two beds on the other side of the room. Both were empty. Okay, so she hadn't really expected Faith to return, but Willow was gone too. Charlie had left last night because they had expected Willow to return. She glanced at her watch next to the bed, he was going to be back soon. They were going to go into Hogsmeade this morning. Get away from the school for a while. Sighing she quickly got up and grabbed some clothes out of her trunk. Glad to have her own clothes back. She had been so happy when Lorne had given her a suitcase full her things. Letting Faith go to pick out clothes for all of them hadn't been the best idea.  
  
She was pulling her hair into a ponytail when she heard Charlie enter the sitting room and call her.  
  
"Be right down," She shouted as she grabbed her shoes and headed to the steps.  
  
"Where's Willow?" Charlie asked when Fred came down the steps.  
  
"Don't know. Well, I would guess and say with Snape," Fred kissed his cheek, "She didn't come back last night."  
  
"So you know, he was my Professor not that long ago, I didn't need to know he has a personal life," He smiled and kissed her, "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
They were just on their way out of the teachers quarters when the ran into Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry.  
  
"Charlie, is Professor Rosenberg in her room, we were going to work on that spell," Ginny said when she spotted her brother.  
  
"She's not there," Fred answered.  
  
"Do you know where she is?" Ron asked, "Hermione is all excited over the chance to study even more than usual."  
  
"She's probably." Fred began.  
  
"You don't want to know," Charlie interrupted. "If I were you I would just wait until she finds you."  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"She didn't go back to the room last night," Charlie replied.  
  
He laughed as he saw realization of where exactly Willow was show on the four teen-agers faces. "See you guys later."  
  
Fred waved over her shoulder to the kids as Charlie pulled her away.  
**********  
  
"Do you have to bring them here?" Snape asked again as Willow headed to the door.  
  
"No you could come up to my room," Willow answered pushing the door open, "But in my room you're not allowed to be mean to them."  
  
"Fine, how long will this take?" He asked. He felt he had been too much of his free time with Potter and his friends.  
  
"Depends how long it takes you guys to understand the spell. It shouldn't take long, I mean Xander caught on pretty fast last time and he has no magical talent at all," she left the room and went in search of the rest of the rescue Dumbledore party.  
  
Professor Snape sighed as the door closed. He still wasn't happy about this spell. It was dangerous, and these were children. At least it was Granger performing the spell, he thought, as much as he hated to admit it, she was an exceptional student. Probably the only student he would trust to even attempt this. A few minutes later the door pushed open and Willow walked in followed by the four students.  
  
"That was.fast," he said when he they had pushed the door closed.  
  
"Yeah, did you know they have this cool map that shows them where everyone in the school is? They were just waiting for me to leave here so they could come and find me," Willow smiled, "We so could've used a map like that in Sunnydale. Would've made patrolling a lot easier. Just look at a map and say there's a vampire, no walking around all the cemeteries waiting for one to show up. Oh and finding out the Glory/Ben thing."  
  
"Professor Rosenberg." Snape said trying to get her attention.  
  
"Sorry off topic again right?" She smiled, "the spell is pretty straight forward, you just need to read the words, and follow the directions. Oh and supplies."  
  
Willow pulled a piece of parchment out of her pocket, and handed it to Severus.  
  
"Do you have these things?"  
  
"Everything put Taro cards," He frowned, "Why would I have those?"  
  
"You wouldn't I guess," Willow answered.  
  
"Professor Trewaleny has some," Ron suggested.  
  
"Can someone go get them?" Willow asked.  
  
"I'll go," Ginny stood up and headed toward the door. "Why should I tell her we need them?"  
  
"Just make up something about all of us dying violent deaths and she'll give them to you," Snape said.  
  
"Good point," Ginny smiled, who would've thought Professor Snape had a sense of humor or even paid attention to the divination teacher.  
  
"I think we need to work on exactly what we are going to when we get there," Willow suggested, "Faith is pretty much set on search and destroy. Which is fine for her, once we disarm them. Buffy and Angel will be the same."  
  
"How are we going to disarm them?" Harry asked. "The disarming Spell isn't strong enough."  
  
"That's why you need to learn to do this without your wand. Odds are they'll take it from you before we get near Voldemort." Willow pointed out. "But don't underestimate Faith, Buffy and Angel. They will get some wands."  
  
"What if. Some of them may be able to call their wands back to them," Snape said quietly.  
  
"I can almost guarantee that if we get the wands, they won't stay usable for long," Willow replied, "Harry any wand you manage to get away from a Death Eater destroy it, break it, whatever just make it not usable."  
  
"Potter another thing you need to remember is don't try to keep me out," Snape said, "I don't want to be inside you any more than you want me there, but if you fight me, you may all die."  
  
"I know that," Harry snapped.  
  
"I wish there was a way to practice this, let you get used to it, but it's too dangerous," Willow sighed, "What we can practice is some nifty little tricks I know. Let's start with defensive spells. The offensive stuff you'll have to practice on inanimate objects."  
  
Willow quickly explained the spells they had seen her use weeks ago when she had dueled Snape in the great hall for her class. Willow demonstrated the thicken spell with Severus' aid and Ron and Harry began to take turns practicing on each other. When Ginny returned with the cards she and Hermione began practicing too.  
  
"I have a question," Snape said as the children were practicing, "How do we do this if Harry is disarmed? I don't."  
  
"Well, I'll teach him a spell that will work very well. But it's risky he can't really practice it. But I was thinking, if he masters these wand-less spells. We can send him in with a fake wand, Ginny says her brothers have them, and Buffy or Angel can carry Harry's wand. Give it to him after he's been checked."  
  
"That may work," Snape agreed.  
  
"Ready to move on guys?" Willow turned her attention back to the students. "Looks like you've gotten this down."  
  
She then explained the spell that would allow him to disappear. Reminding everyone that you need to move quickly because you are still there just out of sight. "It gives you an advantage though because it's hard to aim a spell at someone you can't see."  
  
After practicing the new spell for a while both Harry and Hermione had been able to master it. Ron and Ginny found they could only manage to maintain their invisibility for a few seconds at a time. Since the only one that really had to do it was Harry they moved on to spells that would allow them to attack.  
  
"Harry don't go after him too fast," Willow reminded him, "Let me do what I can first. You have to be the one to deal the final blow but nothing says he can't be weakened first."  
  
"With any luck one of the others will have freed Dumbledore by that time too," Snape added, "Someone is going to be on that task correct?"  
  
"Yeah, Buffy or Angel will be working toward freeing him," Willow answered, then directed the kids to practice their new spells on objects located in the room and to be careful not to aim at each other.  
  
Snape watched quietly as the children vanished, incinerated, or otherwise destroyed several items in his room. Sighing with relief when Willow announced they had practiced enough and it was time for dinner. 


	24. Time to Move

Part 24 Time to Move  
  
The week went quickly, everyone making preparations and practicing. Buffy and Angel had both been notified of the plan and would be ready to leave early Saturday. Lupin and Charlie would bring them here for a short time, just long enough to make sure everyone knew their parts then they would use the hidden passages to go to the shrieking shack. Once it was dark Lupin would take them to a point as close as was safe for them to watch the camp.  
  
Ron and Ginny helped Harry practice the spells Willow had taught him. Willow had even taught him the spell she had used to kill Warren, though it was the one spell he couldn't practice. So they were hoping he wouldn't need it. All he had to do was make sure that once Buffy gave him his wand he didn't lose it. And let Snape do what was needed. Harry still wasn't sure he liked the idea of allowing Snape to control his body even for a short period but Professor Rosenberg was right, he didn't have the amount of cruelty in him to kill someone, or even to effectively perform the Cruciatus curse.  
  
Hermione and Professor Snape had gone over the spell together several times. If they didn't succeed Harry may not be able to kill Voldemort. As Willow had told them, failing was not an option. Even Professor Snape was forced to admit that Hermione would not allow failure in this, it wasn't in her to fail at anything she tried.  
  
Snape had met with Voldemort on Wednesday and told him the two girls were not only ready to join him but had promised to deliver Harry Potter. He had also told him they would come to him on Saturday evening but he would need to send someone for them, as it would look suspicious if he were to leave school grounds the same time as the two new teachers disappeared with the school's Golden Boy. Voldemort had agreed and promised to send Lucius Malfoy at Sunset on Saturday to pick them up. They would meet him at the edge of the forest.  
  
Charlie and Lupin would stay at the school on Saturday as a safety measure in case Willow's plan failed and Voldemort tried to enter the school. They were still helping the students Ron had recruited earlier to improve their defensive skills.  
  
Fred was also working on her magic skills, she had even suggested a back up plan of opening a portal to get rid of Voldemort if he made it to the school. It wasn't an option anyone liked, a student could accidentally stumble into a portal. But as a last resort she was checking into spells to accomplish the task.  
  
Faith was working out as often as possible. She hadn't been training as hard as she normally would have since they had arrived here. But the time had come that she needed to pick up her training. She didn't have magic to fall back on, she had to be faster than a bunch of Death Eaters that wanted her dead.  
  
Willow was working with Hermione and Severus on the spell whenever possible as well as Harry and Ron on the magic. Practicing her own magic was put to the back of her mind. It was too risky for her to practice the spells she needed practice on. She couldn't risk the dark magic controlling her. Xander wouldn't be here this time to pull her back.  
  
Everyone gathered in Professor Snape's rooms on Saturday morning to wait for Remus and Charlie to return with Buffy and Angel. They were going to have to Apparate into Hogsmeade and then use the passageways to get here. Harry and Ron were in a corner playing Wizard's Chess, Willow had suggested they do something to keep their mind off the nights events until everyone was here. Hermione and Ginny were sitting at the large desk in the corner of the room doing homework. While Willow, Fred and Faith nervously paced the room.  
  
"That answer's incorrect," Professor Snape snapped at Hermione as she was looking over her Herbology homework.  
  
"Which one?" Hermione asked.  
  
"There," he pointed to a spot on her parchment, "Double check your notes."  
  
Hermione quickly pulled out her notes and made the necessary changes. She pushed back the surprise at Snape bothering to point out her mistake.  
  
"Calvary's here!" Buffy said pushing the door open and walking in the room, causing every person in the room to jump.  
  
"Wow, little tense?" Buffy smiled at the room.  
  
"Some people get that way in life or death situations Buffy," Angel pointed out quietly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, you see some people, when they die. They stay that way," Angel answered.  
  
"Right, keep forgetting that," Buffy said before going to hug Willow. "We ready?"  
  
"I think so," Willow hugged both her friends, "Remus and Charlie fill you in?"  
  
"Yeah, they said they'll be here in a few, they stopped at the kitchen for breakfast first," Angel answered.  
  
The spent the next few hours discussing possible problems with their plans. All had finally agreed that if the adjoining spell didn't seem to be working Angel would get Harry out of the line of fire. Saving Dumbledore with no casualties was the priority. If they couldn't kill Voldemort they would deal with him later.  
**********  
  
Buffy and Angel followed Lupin in the trees behind the Shrieking Shack he had said Apparating was too risky, they could be heard. But even if they made some noise in the trees it would probably be assumed it was an animal. The sun had just set when Lupin had come through the tunnel to lead them here. No one knew when exactly Willow and the others would be brought in so they had to be ready.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Professor Snape had entered the Shack minutes after Angel and Buffy had left. They had planned on arriving earlier but Draco Malfoy had once again caused problems by harassing another student and he had to be dealt with first. The quickly began setting up their supplies. Willow had said she would let Ron no when it was time to start the spell. She told them to just trust her, they would know when she did.  
  
Professor Mcgonagall, not completely aware of the plan, had helped Charlie usher all the students back to their houses. She didn't know exactly what the plan was but she hoped that Professor Rosenburg new what she was doing. She had agreed to stay with the Gryffindors until she heard from Willow, Faith or Professor Snape. Charlie was going to stay near the Hufflepuffs, Fred had the Ravenclaws, and Lupin was charged with watching the Slytherins when he returned.  
  
Willow and Faith walked quietly to the edge of the forest, Harry moving quietly between them. They had decided that they would give the impression they had tricked Harry into coming with them. That he had no idea where they were going. As they reached the trees a dark figure stepped out, pushing the hood back from his head. Willow sighed, another blonde evil thing. What fun.  
  
"Miss Rosenberg?" The man questioned, "Faith?"  
  
"Yes, and you are?" Willow answered.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy, the Dark Lord sent me for you," He replied then looked at Harry, "I see you brought Potter."  
  
"I said we would," Willow replied softly.  
  
At this point Harry began to struggle as Faith grabbed his arm. The plan was that he would now he would fight them 'forcing' Willow to put him under the imperious curse.  
  
"I'm not.what's he.you tricked." Harry shouted at Willow.  
  
"Imperio," Willow had pulled her wand out of her robes and pointed it at Harry.  
  
Once he had stopped struggling Willow turned her attention back to Malfoy. Draco really did look a lot like him. Faith was also looking at the wizard. This was the part of the plan she didn't like the part where she had to patiently wait for the right time. She was much more into the attack now, deal later theories.  
  
"You understand I have to take your wands," Malfoy said, "Until he meets you, once you have spoken to him we will return them."  
  
Willow silently handed him her wand. It wasn't as if she needed it anyway. Faith let him search her for a wand. She didn't have one, so it was pointless. He also searched Harry quickly finding the fake wand Ginny had gotten from George and Fred.  
  
"Well then we can go," He motioned them further into the forest.  
  
Once they were deep in the forest he moved them all close to him and apparated back to Voldemort's camp. Willow found herself standing in a large clearing just as Severus had told her. Time to let them start the spell, she thought.  
  
Faith was quickly looking around counting the number of Death Eaters. It wasn't as bad as she expected there were only about a dozen people there. Between her, Angel, and Buffy they could take them leaving Willow and Harry free to deal with Voldemort. Buffy had already told her she wanted the woman named Bellatrix, it seems Buffy had talked to Neville Longbottom and had a great desire to make the woman pay for hurting Neville's parents, and Harry's godfather.  
  
Harry stood quietly, waiting for the spell to kick in, pretending to still be under the imperious curse. Willow had told him to wait for a signal before he did anything.  
**********  
  
Ron, Hermione and Snape were sitting quietly in the dark shack. They had all the ingredients set up and were now waiting for the signal Willow had promised them.  
  
"Maybe she can't." Hermione began. Willow hadn't been clear on how they would know when to begin and it seemed like they had been sitting her for ages.  
  
'Ron,' Ron jumped as he heard the voice in his head. 'Ron, can you hear me?'  
  
"Yeah," Ron said out loud ignoring the looks from the other two, who obviously could not hear the voice in his head.  
  
'It's Willow, we're here, start the spell,' the voice told him before disappearing.  
  
"It's time," Ron told Hermione. And they quickly began the spell.  
**********  
  
"Can you see them?" Buffy asked Angel they were depending a lot on his vampire senses right now.  
  
"Yeah, they're waiting for Voldemort," Angel said, they were close enough that he could make out some of what was being said.  
  
"I hate waiting," Buffy complained.  
  
"Really because you've always been so patient in the past."  
  
"Channeling Spike now?" Buffy said quietly, ignoring the scowl she received from the vampire.  
*********  
  
Willow kept her head down as Voldemort approached them. She could feel the magic seeping into her here. It did at Hogwarts too, but this was not good magic. She knew her eyes had changed to black and was hoping not to have to look up and give herself away before the spell kicked in.  
  
"Miss Rosenberg, Faith," Voldemort said when he reached them, "Potter, nice of you to join us tonight."  
  
"So you the head guy?" Faith asked, patience running thin.  
  
Willow sighed, she had known Faith's patience wouldn't hold out. Harry just stared at the man before them.  
  
"Very direct aren't you?" Voldemort hissed.  
  
"Yeah, find it saves time, So we get be Death Eaters now?"  
**********  
  
"Accept us in the power we possess," Hermione read the words in front of her, "Make us mind and heart and spirit joy. Let the hand encompass us. Do thy will."  
*********  
  
Willow watched as the other robed figures gathered closer, they obviously weren't use to anyone rushing Voldemort's plans. Of course they had never met Faith.  
  
"Miss Rosenberg I understand you are very powerful," Voldemort said, "Not afraid of using torture to get what you want."  
  
"Nope, torture's proven effective for me before," Willow said quietly.  
  
"Faith, you too have fallen to the dark side before. Even spent time in a muggle prison due to your.magical crimes," he asked, "You are I believe wanted by the Watcher's Council?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
**********  
  
"Spiritus," Hermione laid a card in front of her, "Spirit."  
  
"Animus," Ron laid his card down, "Heart."  
  
"Sophus," Snape muttered as he laid his card down, "Mind."  
  
"The Hand," Hermione laid the last card down. "We enjoin that we may inhabit the vessel. We implore thee, admit us, bring us to the vessel, take us now."  
  
*********  
  
Harry's head shot up as he felt the others join him. He looked at Willow quickly and lowered his head hoping no one else had noticed.  
  
"You brought me Potter as a gift of your allegiance and are now ready to become one of us," Voldemort said motioning Bellatrix forward to take Harry.  
  
"Well, you know now that you mention it," Willow looked up eyes now a solid black, "I kinda changed my mind."  
  
"Me too," Faith smiled, about damn time.  
  
"Thicken," Willow said raised her hand toward the Death Eaters raising their wands. Laughing as the light shooting from a dozen wands bounced back at their owners. Causing several to fall back. Voldemort and retreated to the small building in the far corner. Not good, she thought, that's gotta be where Dumbledore is.  
  
'Buffy now!' Willow shouted in her mind, hoping the connection to Buffy was there, it's hard when you don't have an exact location.  
  
Faith launched herself at a group of four Death Eaters that were just coming to their feet as Buffy and Angel emerged from the trees at a run. Buffy threw the wand at Harry and ran toward another group of Death Eaters coming to their feet.  
  
Willow raised her hand shouting something Harry didn't understand and several wands belonging to Death Eaters turned into flames causing them to release their grips.  
  
"Harry help them, remember to let Severus in," Willow yelled, "I'm going after Voldemort."  
  
Faith turned to see where the other's were and what had happened to the wand the man she had just knocked out had been holding.  
  
"Faith," Angel yelled tossing a small knife toward the slayer. They hadn't been able to bring many weapons, too hard to walk with but he and Buffy had both managed to grab a few small knives and swords.  
  
"Thanks," Faith said, throwing the knife as soon as she caught it catching another hooded figure in the chest. The quickly heading over to grab the knife back.  
  
Angel's attention had already returned to the man he was fighting, he had dropped his wand when Willow had set some on fire, but was now picking it back up.  
  
"I don't think so," Angel plucked the wand from the man's hand before he had a chance to aim it, breaking it in half before hitting them man in the face.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted when he saw Bellatrix heading toward Buffy. She had already taken out the three of the Death Eaters and was heading after Malfoy who was quickly making his way to into the trees. He had lost his wand in Willow's spell. "Buffy behind you!"  
  
Buffy turned in time to see Bellatrix stumble as her wand was yanked from her hand and landed several feet away. "Bellatrix?" Buffy asked when she saw the woman Neville had described last week.  
  
"Yes," The woman sneered as she tried to look for her wand and keep one eye on the blond slayer.  
  
"Been wanting to meet you," Buffy said as her fist connected with the other woman's stomach.  
  
Harry stood watching for a moment, Professor Rosenberg had said to help them but they didn't seem to need his help. They had successfully disarmed the remaining Death Eaters on their own. He turned and headed toward the building he had seen her go into as Faith and Angel took out their last opponents and were heading over to help Buffy.  
  
Harry entered the small building and saw Voldemort wand raised facing someone he almost didn't recognize as Willow. Her hair was now black and she was staring at the robed wizard.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
"Professor," Harry spotted the man tied in the corner. He quickly went and release the ropes binding the older man but found he had been magically bound as well, "I don't know."  
  
Dumbledore quickly told him the proper spell which Harry repeated and finally let himself relax slightly when Dumbledore was freed.  
  
"We need to help Profe."  
  
"Give her a moment," Dumbledore whispered, "You will have to destroy him but let her weaken him."  
  
"Imperio!" Voldemort pointed his wand at the girl in front of him.  
  
"Tried that already," Willow sighed as the spell bounced off her, "You know what, bored now." She waved her hand and the other mans wand flew to her own hand. "Still think you can destroy me?"  
  
"You can't kill me," Voldemort said quietly. "You can't."  
  
"Kill you, yeah I know. Damn prophecy," Willow smiled, "But as luck would have it I brought the one who can. Harry."  
  
"Don't even try it," Willow said waving her hand at Voldemort again, this time several ropes shot out of the ceiling and ground and wrapping around his wrists and ankles.  
  
Harry stepped forward, Dumbledore moving behind him.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Willow said turning her attention to the older man.  
  
"Miss Rosenberg," He smiled, "I knew my confidence was well placed."  
  
"Can you help him with this, Well Professor Snape is really going to be dealing with most of it, but I guess supervise," Willow handed Voldemort's wand to Dumbledore.  
  
"Let him in Harry," She said quietly before heading out to help her friends.  
  
"Hey Will," Faith said as Willow walked up behind her, "Like the evil look."  
  
"She all that's left?" Willow questioned, she had known her friends could handle the group but she hadn't expected this.  
  
"Yeah, well some ran for the hills after your little fire show," Faith smiled, "But most are dead or injured. And I think B's just playing with this one."  
  
"She is," Angel said quietly. Buffy had allowed the woman to retrieve her wand so Angel was ready to step in but the blond slayer didn't seem to need his help.  
  
"Avada Kadavra!" Bellatrix once again pointed her wand at Buffy, she was tired of playing games with this girl.  
  
Willow started to step forward, she was all for letting Buffy deal with the woman but not at the cost of her life. Before Willow could move the red light from the wand hit Buffy. Angel lunged forward only to be hit with the same spell and he too fell. Willow raised her arm and started to shout when Buffy stood back up. Followed quickly by Angel.  
  
"Let me guess?" Buffy said smiling at the sputtering woman uselessly waving her wand and plucking it from her hand. "Killing curse right? Will told us about that."  
  
"But you should probably know," Angel took the wand from Buffy's hand and snapped it in half, "Can't kill vampires with it, because we're already dead."  
  
"And I just have this problem with dying," Buffy smiled, "It never sticks."  
  
"Bored now guys," Willow pouted, "Are you done playing?"  
  
Buffy and Angel both nodded and Willow smiled and muttered a spell they couldn't understand and Bellatrix fell to the ground where several vines came out of the ground and wrapped around her. She then waved her hand at the remaining Death Eaters and similar vines covered them.  
  
"They are all so going to prison," Willow muttered, "At least the one's still alive."  
  
They all headed back to the building to see how Harry and Dumbledore were fairing.  
*********  
  
Hermione and Ron were staring at Snape who was smiling and staring straight ahead. They were all still connected to Harry but the two teen-agers were really just spectators. Snape was the one doing all the work and he seemed to be enjoying it.  
  
"Crucio," he muttered smiling as he saw through Harry's eyes Voldemort once again cry out in pain. Not able to move because Willow had left him tied in the center of the room.  
  
He knew he should just kill the man and be done with it. But years of suffering at this man's hands were coming back to him now. He was an outsider in school but Voldemort had made it worse. He had encouraged him to be cut off from the other students.  
**********  
  
Harry heard the curse leave his mouth again. It wasn't his voice though it was Snape's. He was torturing Voldemort and enjoying it. If he was being honest he would have to admit he was enjoying it too. Snape was making him pay for everything he had done. He could feel Ron and Hermione watching in horror at what they were doing. It had to end.  
  
"Harry, Severus," Dumbledore touched Harry's shoulder, "End it now."  
  
Willow and Faith had just walked in followed by Buffy and Angel. Everyone was now watching as Voldemort screamed in pain. Willow waved her hand and the ropes holding him fell away. He collapsed to the floor.  
  
"Harry it's time," Willow said quietly.  
  
"Avada Kadavra!" Harry waved his wand at again as the curse came out in Snape's voice.  
  
They all stood in silence looking at the body on the ground. They had done it. Voldemort was dead.  
  
"Where are the others?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Death Eaters, tied to the ground outside," Faith said, "Others in Harry's head are at the shrieking shack."  
  
"Faith?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yeah," Faith said, "This is Buffy and Angel."  
  
"Can he come back again?" Willow asked she had been staring at the body in front of her.  
  
"No," Dumbledore assured her. "He is gone for good."  
  
"Then we best go to the others," Willow said, "And I'll let the school know."  
  
'Fred, it's over,' Willow said silently.  
  
'He's gone?' Fred's voice appeared in her head.  
  
'yeah, all but Malfoy.'  
  
'I'll tell the others.'  
  
"Hey can we get going so I can get Snape out of my head?" Harry asked impatiently.  
  
"Professor Snape Harry," Dumbledore reminded him, before waving his wand.  
  
Seconds later they all appeared in the Shrieking Shack. Hermione jumped up breaking the spell the second she saw them. Quickly followed by Ron.  
  
"You're okay Professor!" Hermione said, "We were so worried. And this spell was so dangerous."  
  
"Yes, it was," Dumbledore was looking at Snape who was now on his feet staring at Willow whose hair was slowly returning to its natural color. "But you've all preformed admirably."  
  
"Is everyone okay?' Willow asked now that she was returning to normal she realized once again the dangers involved in her spell.  
  
After Willow was assured that everyone was okay then began to make their way back to the school. It had been a long night. Buffy and Angel would wait to return home until morning. 


	25. Epilogue

Part 25 Epilogue  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat in his office the next morning looking at the faces of the people gathered there. They all deserved an explanation as to how this all happened. Problem was he wasn't sure himself. He was embarrassed that he had let it happen at all. He should have seen Voldemort coming, he let Death Eaters sneak up on him. It shouldn't have happened.  
  
"I want to thank all of you," he finally said, "Without you I would be dead. Harry would probably be dead."  
  
"How did he." Harry began, asking the question everyone else was thinking, but didn't want to say out loud.  
  
"I wish I had an explanation for you Harry. For all of you," Dumbledore sighed, "I was foolish. I didn't believe he could catch me. I should have known better. Should have been prepared."  
  
"You shouldn't have gone alone," Professor Mcgonagall said quietly. She had been against him trying to find Voldemort on his own. She had wanted him to take someone else from the Order with him. He had refused, he didn't want to endanger anyone else.  
  
"I should have, but I didn't," he agreed, "That can't be changed."  
  
"The important thing is that everyone's okay," Willow said, "Everyone makes mistakes right. I mean, my mistake is what allowed us to save you at all. It gave us a way in."  
  
"Why did you want us brought here?" Fred asked, "I mean, I guess I understand Willow and even Faith but why me?"  
  
"Willow, is indeed obvious, she is one of the few witches or wizards that would have the power to fight Voldemort. I knew she wouldn't be able to kill him. Just as I couldn't. Faith is a slayer. Not everything can be fought with magic alone. Including the Death Eaters." Dumbledore explained then turned his attention to Fred, "You haven't figured out why you're here? Your magic is limited I agree, but there is power other than magical and physical. You contributed a great deal. That spell that Hermione performed, was dangerous if not done correctly. Miss Rosenberg was too occupied with other matters necessary in finding me to manage research."  
  
"You knew how Willow.?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No, I knew she would find a way. If she could find out where I was. I can't even say I would have approved of her method. But I knew she would need help. While you or Faith," He looked at each of the slayers, "would be an asset in the battle, I'm afraid neither of you has a reputation for planning."  
  
Angel let out a small laugh at the looks on both Slayer's faces. It seems the wizard was very aware of the reputations of both girls. His facing straightening when both Slayers glared at him.  
  
"Fred also provided even more contacts that Willow and Faith might not have thought of," Dumbledore finished looking to Angel.  
  
"What's happened to the people that were in that camp?" Angel asked.  
  
"The Ministry was notified last night. The one's that survived were taken to Azkaban. With Voldemort gone, they will most likely remain there. The one's that got away however the Aurors are looking for."  
  
"So we can return home now?" Buffy asked, "Big Bads gone right?"  
  
"Yes, of course you are all free to return to your homes," Dumbledore told the blonde Slayer, "However we do still need a Dark Arts and Muggle Studies professor, and I understand Faith's class is also quite popular."  
  
"You want us to stay?" Fred asked.  
  
"That is up to you of course," Dumbledore replied, "Professor Snape, I understand, tore you away unexpectedly from your lives. I would understand if you chose to leave."  
  
Willow glanced at Severus who had remained quiet. Part of her missed her friends and wanted to return to them. The other part of her didn't want to leave the new life she had created here. She glanced at Fred and Faith who were also looking around at the people in the room.  
  
"I would like to stay," Willow said quietly, "At least until summer. I mean it's not like I can't visit home right. The whole Apparating thing, and Floo network, or portkeys. I can always visit."  
  
"Yes, I have already contacted the Ministry about adding Miss Summers home and Angel's hotel to the Floo network," Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"I'll stay too," Fred smiled at Charlie.  
  
Faith looked at Remus and at Willow and Fred. Then glanced over at Buffy, if she stayed here the job of training all the new slayers would fall to Buffy.  
  
"Can I talk to you two alone," Faith pointed at Remus and Buffy.  
  
Remus followed the two slayers to the hall outside Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Faith I understand you have responsibilities." Remus began as soon as the door closed.  
  
"Faith you're happy here I can." Buffy said at the same time.  
  
"So anyone want to know what I want?" Faith asked when the other two stopped talking and looked at her, "Right, so B, I don't want you to have to train those kids alone. It's not fair. Remus I don't want to leave you either. And believe me, that's a big thing for me. I don't usually get attached."  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Buffy asked, she really did want Faith to do what ever would make her happy. She could manage with out her back home.  
  
"Remus, you said you don't work. Can't find any right? The werewolf thing?" Faith said.  
  
"Well yes."  
  
"We're very werewolf friendly," Buffy grinned catching on to what the younger slayer was saying.  
  
"I need. If I leave I won't have access to Severus and the wolfs bane potion."  
  
"He gave it Giles." Buffy smiled, "Giles is practically giddy about it. He's even trying to find Oz again."  
  
"Come with me?" Faith asked.  
  
"You're sure about this?"  
  
"Yes. And we can come back to visit Harry anytime right?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
The group returned to the office and told Dumbledore their decision. It was time to go to breakfast and tell the school of his return and Voldemort's demise. Though Professor Snape believed most students already knew. Buffy and Angel agreed to stay for the day and return after dinner so Faith and Lupin could leave with them. Willow and Fred promised to visit often now that they could travel by Floo.  
  
The end. 


End file.
